BleachRetold Story
by Black Dragon Wave Master
Summary: YYHxBleach crossover. Hiei is sent to the Bleach universe on a mission. While there he gets draged into all kinds of trouble. This story will focus a lot on the Bleach story so I'll do my best to keep most facts right.
1. It begins

Well there isn't much for me to say. I just hope this story does well like my first one is doing. Some of my info on Bleach might not be completely accurate but I guess that doesn't matter all that much since this is a fanfic. I hope this is a good first chapter. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Yu Yu Hakusho or Bleach.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Change of POV, location, and time**

**Bleach/Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Chapter 1**

**Normal POV**

Koenma sat behind his desk, filing paperwork. He had summoned Hiei to his office not too long ago and wanted to be done his work before he arrived. Just as the doors to his office opened he had put away the last of his work.

In through the doors came Hiei. He appeared to be annoyed being there, but than again he seemed like he was always annoyed. Botan came in right after him shutting the doors. Koenma sat straight up in his chair as Hiei walked up to his desk. When Hiei reached the desk Koenma stayed quiet as he waited for Botan to walk around to his side of the desk. When she was the he began to talk.

"Thank you for showing up Hiei. I was a little worried that you wouldn't come."

Hiei just glared at Koenma. Koenma started to sweat under the pressure from Hiei's hard glare. Clearing his voice Koenma continued.

"I was planning to try and get Kurama for this but with not knowing how long this will take I couldn't ask him. As for Yusuke and Kuwabara, I need them here. You were the only one I could turn to for this case," Koenma said.

Hiei just rolled his eyes. He obviously wasn't excited to be there.

"What kind of ridiculous case are you going to send me on that the others can't do themselves?" Hiei asked.

"Here. Look at these files," Koenma said.

Botan pulled out a folder from behind her back and handed it to Hiei. Hiei took it from her and looked inside. Inside he saw pictures of creatures that he had never seen before. After looking at a couple of the pictures he looked back at Koenma.

"What the hell are these?"

"Those are called Hollows. They're similar, to an extent, to demons. The one big difference between them and most demons is that they feed on the souls of the living," Koenma explained.

Hiei looked at Koenma suspiciously.

"If they only feed on the souls of the living than why haven't I ever seen one before? And if they've been around long enough to be a problem than why haven't any of us seen any signs of something like this?"

"That, Hiei, is because they aren't in this world, human world, or even in the demon world."

Hiei looked at him skeptically. Koenma then looked at Hiei with a serious expression, one that showed that he was joking around.

"Hiei, Botan. What I'm about to say can never leave this room. Only few people know of the Hollows and where they come from. If word of this were to spread out it could be bad for all of us. I'm already afraid to tell this to you Hiei, but, I've been left with no choice," Koenma said.

Botan looked like she didn't know what to say and Hiei remained expressionless. Koenma took a deep breath and let it out.

"There is, to put it simply, another world that is adjacent to this one."

Botan gasped at the news, even Hiei couldn't stop his surprise from showing. Koenma remained silent, deciding he would wait until Hiei was ready for the rest. When he saw the surprised expression on his face fade Koenma assumed that he should continue, but was interrupted by Hiei.

"What the hell does this have to do with me?" Hiei said in a dangerously low voice.

It was clear to Koenma that Hiei definitely didn't want anything to do with this. He let out another sigh before continuing.

"It seems that there are more Hollows appearing in that world's living world more often. Like they're after something. What I need you to do is go to that world and find out what it is they're after and make sure that they don't get it," Koenma explained.

Hiei would have glared even harder than before at Koenma if possible.

"Why should I go and do this for you? Get your detective to do this. It's not really my thing to save people anyway," Hiei said as he turned to start walking away.

Koenma watched as Hiei walked away from his desk. When Hiei was halfway to the doors Koenma said, "I'm sorry Hiei but you don't have a choice here."

Hiei stopped where he was. He turned halfway and looked back at Koenma with one of his most intimidating glares.

"What did you say," he said in a low voice, but loud enough for Koenma to hear.

"I said you don't have a choice. That is unless you rather be sentenced to death."

Both Botan and Hiei looked at Koenma with surprised looks, although Hiei's was more of an angry one.

"What!"

"I've told you Hiei. That information that I just told you can't leave this room. If I were to allow you to just walk out of here without accepting this mission I would have to make sure that word of this never gets the chance to spread. I'm sure you wouldn't go talking to every demon you see about this but I can't take the chance. I'm sorry for getting you into this situation like this but there was no other way."

Hiei stayed where he was and continued to glare at Koenma.

"So Hiei. What will you do?"

"How do I get there?"

**A Few Days Later**

Koenma told Hiei that he would be called again in a few days once the portal was opened. He had given Hiei more detailed information after he agreed to accept the mission. Since than Hiei has been hanging around different parks, waiting for Botan to come back and get him. Needless to say he was greatly displeased by the recent events.

Hiei sat on a branch in one of the many trees overlooking the park. He was watching as the many humans passed by with their children. It disgusted him.

'I'll get Koenma back for this as soon as I get back.'

It was about midday and Hiei was bored. The only thing about his new mission that interested him was that there was supposedly a dangerous Hollow moving about. He was curious as to how strong it could be but it still angered him that he had to go.

With not being able to visit Kurama since he was still in school Hiei decided to sleep for the day.

**Bleach World**

**Soul Society**

Rukia Kuchiki was preparing for her trip to the living world. She was planning on going there for some Hollow hunting. As she was walking down one of the many roads she crossed paths with Renji Abarai.

"Hey Rukia. Where do you think you're going?"

"If you must know I'm heading for the living world."

"What? What are you going to do there?"

"I'm planning on exterminating some of the Hollows that have been appearing. I'll be back later."

Renji watched as she walked away.

**YYH World**

**Human World**

Hiei awoke a few hours later to Botan yelling out his name. He opened his eyes and saw her flying towards him on her oar.

'It must be time.'

He stood up on the branch and waited for her to reach him.

"Hiei. Koenma has the portal ready for your departure. Are you ready?" Botan asked.

"Hn." Hiei said before jumping onto her oar.

When he was seated Botan flew them back to Spirit World. Upon their arrival they were greeted by employs of Spirit World. They seemed like they held great pride about themselves as they looked down on them like they were inferior. Botan looked back at them nervously and Hiei glared at them.

"You must the scum that now knows of the secret. Follow us," one of the spirits said as it and the others started to walk away.

At the comment Hiei started to grind his teeth and reach for his sword.

"Well that was awfully rude. Come on Hiei. Lets follow them before we lose sight of them," Botan said, grabbing Hiei's right hand, which stopped him from grabbing his sword.

As she dragged Hiei along he quickly pulled his hand back. They followed the spirits to a secluded room. From there they went through a secret passage, which went down in a spiral staircase. When they reached the bottom they went through a door. In the room the first thing they noticed was a large portal. Both stared in awe at its size. It was at least ten times bigger than the two of them put together. Standing in front of the large portal was Koenma.

"Gratings Hiei. Please come over here," Koenma said.

Hiei, followed by Botan, walked over to Koenma.

"I'm sure it's quite obvious but this will be the portal that will transport you to the other world," Koenma said.

Hiei looked the portal once over again. Botan joined him in looking at it. She looked back at Koenma.

"Why is the portal so big?" Botan asked.

Instead of looking at her when he answered he looked at Hiei.

"It's a dangerous and long path that leads to the other world. To ensure that you have enough time to reach the other side safely we made the portal larger. Once you enter the portal, Hiei, it will begin to slowly shrink. That's one of the reasons why it's a dangerous path. The second is because Hollows will eventually notice the portal and start entering it. That's why few only know that the other world exists. If we use it this portal too often than Hollows could start getting through and start infesting our world," Koenma explained.

Even though it appeared like Hiei wasn't listening he heard every word. Hiei seemed annoyed by something. He looked at Koenma and said, "How do the two worlds even know of the others existence?"

"It's because in the past one would help the other in a crisis. We, the rulers, used to be good friends. Although I don't know the ruler of the other world personally, I was always left here incase something happened. But over time for some reason the two began to not trust the other. It even got to the point of where they cut off communication completely. But now there's something going on and I want to try and reestablish what these two worlds once had. That's why I'm having you go Hiei. I need Yusuke and Kuwabara here to protect this world and I can't ask Kurama unless I knew more about this. Please try and not screw this up," Koenma said.

"Hn. I'll do this the way I see fit. If you don't like that than change your mind now."

Koenma let out a deep sigh.

'I have the strongest feeling that this whole plan will backfire,' Koenma thought to himself.

"Here Hiei. Use this to report back to us if something goes wrong, you need help, or you finish your mission," Koenma said, handing him a small communicator, like the one Yusuke got from Botan.

Hiei shoved the device into his cloaks pocket and stepped closer to the portal. Before he could get closer Koenma stopped him.

"Before you go are you sure you have what you need? Because once you leave you can't turn back. We won't be able to open another portal for at least a few days."

"Worry about yourself," Hiei said before he jumped into the portal.

Botan stood were she was with a worried expression on her face. She looked back over to Koenma after about a minute since Hiei left.

"Do you think he'll be alright? I mean I'm sure he can handle a few of those Hollow things but he's going in to a completely new world."

"He should be fine, as long as he stays away from the Soul Society. The human world over there really isn't any different than the one here," Koenma said.

Over in the corner of the room stood the spirits that led Hiei and Botan to the portal. They all seemed to have their doubts about Koenma's decision. Finally one of the spirits stepped up.

"Do you believe this choice was wise Koenma? He is a demon after all. What if he decides to not complete his mission or worse, create more of crisis than the Hollows are?"

"I know choosing Hiei was risky but I was left with no other choice. If we don't act now it might be too late later."

The spirit lifted its right hand and pointed its index finger at him.

"Remember this Koenma. If anything goes wrong you will be held responsible. This is now your problem," said the spirit as it and the others faded away.

**END CHAPTER 1**

I was planning on making this longer but two things stopped me. One is that where I stopped seemed good and two is that I think it would be better to do the next part in the next chapter. One thing I would like to say is that I'm sure that I could have done that little scene between Renji and Rukia better but like I said I'm still don't know a whole lot about it. I apologize in advance for any ooc-ness. I'll try the best I can to keep them in character. So did anyone think this chapter was good? Please leave reviews.


	2. Reason Discovered

YAY! I finished this chapter finally. I spent a lot of time with this chapter so I hope it turned out good. I just want to say one more thing real quick because I forgot to say it in the last chapter. I've just recently started to get into Bleach. Whenever it was when it started to air on AdultSwim. So if I get some of the Bleach characters out of character please let me know. Now enjoy the chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Bleach. Just this story.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Change of POV, location, and time**

**Bleach-Retold Story**

**Chapter 2**

**Normal POV**

Hiei landed on a dark and long road. He looked around himself and saw nothing but darkness. The only visible thing in the area was the road.

"So this is what leads to the other world. If what that fool said is true than I don't have time to waste here."

Beginning to sprint down the dark road Hiei started to think about how long his mission was going to take. It could take him any amount of time from a few days, to weeks, or to months. He didn't want to think it would take nearly that long. As he continued to advance forward the road behind him started to vanish.

After a while of running Hiei began to feel uneasy. He continued to run at his current pace but studied his surrounding. Removing his bandana and revealing his Jagan eye Hiei searched the area around himself. But it proved useless, as he was unable to see anything in the darkness.

"Damn. It seems my Jagan eye is useless in here. It has to be because of this tremendous energy that's in here."

Hiei quickened his pace, as he didn't like the fact that he felt uneasy and couldn't find the source to his feeling. As he was running he heard what sounded like a great beast crying out. Hiei stopped briefly.

"What the hell was that?"

Suddenly the same noise could be heard, but only closer. Hiei looked in to the darkness ahead of him. Soon gold eyes light up.

"Nani?!"

Suddenly Hiei heard another one, only this one was coming from behind him. He turned halfway and looked behind him only to see six more golden eyes light up.

"Kuso!" Hiei said as he reached in to his cloak and pulled out his katana.

The ones from behind him began to charge at him as soon as they saw him draw his sword. As they got closer their bodies became more visible. Hiei stared at them with slight disgust. Each one had a more wicked body structure than the next.

One of the Hollows tried to crush him with one of its massive arms. Hiei dashed forward and thrust his sword into the Hollows lower abdomen and then jumped, bringing his sword with him and splitting it in to two. While Hiei was in the air still he saw the Hollow quickly disperse. Before he could question it another Hollow was coming after him.

The Hollow took its hook like hand and tried to stab Hiei while he was still falling. Hiei fazed out of the attacks path and reappeared a few feet to its left. It tried it again now with its other hook hand, only to have Hiei do the same thing again. When Hiei landed the Hollow lunged at him. Holding his sword to his left and waiting for the right timing, Hiei slashed his sword in a wide upward angle. The Hollow howled as its front appendages were hacked off. Taking the opportunity Hiei jumped up to its head and stabbed his sword into the center of its face, and just like the last one it to dispersed.

When Hiei landed he looked around for the third one and the one that had yet to so itself. Neither one was in site. Keeping his sword in hand Hiei began to run towards his destination, knowing that he wasted enough time fighting the two Hollows.

"So that was what Hollows are. Hn. They weren't difficult to defeat. These Soul Reapers must be very weak if they can be defeated by those creatures."

Hiei continued to run down the seemingly endless road. Looking around himself he could tell he was running out of time. Deciding there was no time left to waste Hiei quickened his pace and became a blur. Finally not too much later Hiei was able to see a light at the far end of the road.

"Finally…. what's that?!"

Near the end where the exit was a bunch of golden eyes lit up. They were now blocking the exit.

"Damn! I don't have time to waste on you weaklings!" Hiei yelled.

Some of the Hollows cried out as they too charged at Hiei. With his sword held high Hiei ran into the large mass of Hollows. Hiei was forced to jump from Hollow to Hollow as they attacked him from every angle. He was only able to kill some of them as he passed by, the others he left injured. As he neared the exit the Hollows became more violent and aggressive. When Hiei jumped over another Hollow one managed to grab his ankle.

"Kuso!" Hiei yelled out when he felt it pull him down.

The Hollow slammed him down on to the ground and attempted to crash him with its other hand. While pinned to the ground Hiei enveloped his left hand in flames and throw a fireball at the Hollow. The fireball worked in freeing him and caused the Hollow to become a giant fireball. It shortly died.

Before Hiei could jump back to his feet he rolled to the side, avoiding three different attacks. He quickly sliced through the Hollow that was blocking his path and noticed that the exit was almost too small for him to fit through.

"Damn!"

Hiei dived forward and barely passed through in time, with the Hollows roaring in anger, as it was much too small for them.

When Hiei reached the outside he was falling from the sky above a city. The sun had set and the moon now illuminated the city below. Hiei looked around the city as he was falling.

'Hn. This world doesn't look any different than from the human world in my world. Am I really in a different world?' Hiei thought to himself.

Hiei landed on a rooftop of one of the many buildings. He walked over to the ledge and used his Jagan eye to search his surroundings. Three stories below him he could see cars and people going by. Once he was done using his Jagan he tied his bandana back on.

"This is just like the human world back where I came from, but it's different. I'm definitely somewhere else. I can't find Kurama, Yusuke, or the fools energy."

That was the last thing Hiei said before he disappeared from any ones view.

**Few Minutes Earlier**

**Rukia POV**

I jumped from rooftop to rooftop in my search of Hollows. During my search I felt the presence of strong spirit energy. I've been trying to find where it was coming from but I've been unable to pinpoint it. I stopped on a power pole to think of where it could be coming from, when I suddenly felt strong energy of some kind that I've never sensed before.

"What is this strange energy that I feel?! It's unlike anything that I've ever felt before."

It was unlike a Hollow but it was definitely not spirit energy.

"What could this be?"

**Next Day**

**Dusk**

**Ichigo POV**

I caught some skateboarding punks knocking over some flowers left in sign of some ones death. So I decided to go over and teach them a lesson. When they decided to make a second pass through I knocked one of them down and out cold. Then their group leader stepped up and started to yell crap in my face. He then tried to punch me so I kicked him in the face. Then I proceeded to stomp him into the ground. His lackeys then started to panic.

I then started to "question" them if they knew what they had done. After I was done they all ran away.

"There, that aught to keep those punks from showing their ugly faces around here."

I turned around and spoke to the ghost as she showed herself to me.

"Sorry about all that. I'll bring you by some new flowers tomorrow."

The ghost looked at me and she said, "Thank you for coming to my defense. I think now I'll finally be able to rest peacefully."

I walked over to the fallen vase and picked it up.

"No problem. It's the least I could do. After all you deserve to rest in peace," I said as I turned and walked away. The ghost disappeared as I walked away.

**Next Day**

**Morning**

**Normal POV**

Ichigo awoke the next morning like he always did. When he was dressed and ready for school he headed down stairs and to the kitchen. He asked his sisters where their dad was and find out that he was at a meeting and would be late. Looking over at the TV he saw that there appeared to be an accident nearby.

Ichigo left home to head for school, but not before heading towards where that girl's spirit should be. When he reached the home of the spirit she was nowhere to be seen. He tried calling out for her but she still didn't show up. As he looked around the area he heard something. It didn't sound good so he decided to run in the direction of the noise.

When he got there he ran into a bunch of people all running away from something that seemed like explosions. He stopped and shielded his eye when clouds of smoke were blown in his direction. As the smoke was clearing he looked ahead and saw some kind of monster.

"Wow! What the hell is that?"

**Rooftops**

**Hiei's POV**

I had been searching around this damn city most of the night and all morning and I've had no luck in finding whatever it is that I'm supposed to find. As I was searching last night I felt the presence of spirit energy. It wasn't relatively strong but it wasn't weak either. But I could tell that it was stronger than regular humans. Maybe it was one of those Soul Reapers that Koenma spoke of?

I continued to jump from building to building. It seemed like that Soul Reaper was busy, every now and than I would sense a Hollow being destroyed. Now it seemed like it was heading somewhere else. I decided to let my curiosity get the better of me and started in the direction where it was going.

I stopped on the edge of a four-story building and looked down at the people below. They all appeared to be running from something. That's when something exploded in the middle of the road. I looked down where it happened and saw nothing but smoke. Soon though I saw a Hollow that looked like a giant insect. I started to reach for my sword when I saw a human running towards the Hollow.

'What the hell is that human doing?'

He was stopped when the Hollow caused another explosion. The explosion blew clouds of smoke and debris at him. When the clouds slowed down it looked like he was looking through the rest of them at the Hollow.

'That's strange. That fool Koenma said that no normal human should be able to see the Hollows and I don't sense anything from him, yet it looks like he can see it.'

Soon after a girls spirit ran out of the smoke. It seems like she was the reason for the Hollow being here. I was about jump down there when the spirit ran by the human and he turned and followed her. As they were running the spirit tripped and fell. The human stopped and went to help her. I looked back to the Hollow and saw that it was getting closer to them.

"What a fool. Stopping to save a spirit when he's about to be killed himself. It's not even worth my time to save them if he's going to do something stupid like this again."

I stood there and watched as the Hollow stopped in front of them. The human stood there, too shocked to react as the Hollow lifted its right hooked arm to strike them down. I was going to scowl at their helplessness when a black butterfly flew in front of them and changed in to human female.

"Who the hell is she?"

The female took hold of her katana at her left side and slashed at the Hollows face. She had sliced open its head partly. When she landed she prepared herself for a second attack and leaped back into the air. She brought her sword straight down and finished the Hollow off. Once it disappeared she sheathed her sword, looked back at the human, walked off, and disappeared. I glared down to where she stood before she disappeared.

"Hn. She must be a Soul Reaper."

The girls' spirit disappeared as well when the other humans started to gather around. I waited for the human that was able to see everything to leave. When he decided to leave I followed him from the rooftops. He ended up going to one of those schools that the others go to. I waited on the roof, but soon had to choice a new location since the humans decided to have their lunch up here.

I decided to hide in one of the trees around the giant building. He didn't seem to be among any of the humans down here so I looked towards the roof and spotted him there. Time seemed to pass slowly as they ate and went back to class. Finally after a few more hours of waiting a bell rang and everyone started exiting the building. I spotted the human when the mass started to thin out. He seemed to be talking to some friends.

I continued to follow him from the rooftops. He seemed to be in a hurry and waved to his friends and ran off in a different direction. When he seemed to have reached his desired location he stopped and that spirit from earlier appeared. He pulled a vase with flowers in it and a bottle of water out of his bag. He set the vase down and filled it with the water. They exchanged a few words and the human was off again.

**Night**

**Ichigo's House**

**Still Hiei's POV**

I had followed the human to his home. Other than being able to see the supernatural he seemed to be a normal human. Right now he was just lying in the dark on his bed looking the ceiling. Convinced that there was nothing special about him I was going to tie my bandana back around my Jagan when I saw the same black butterfly from earlier flying towards the humans window.

**Normal POV**

Ichigo lied on his bed staring at the ceiling of his room, thinking back to what happened in the beginning of his day.

'Who was she? I can't make any sense out of what happened out there today,' Ichigo thought to himself.

He continued to stare at the ceiling when he noticed something in the corner of his eye. When he tilted his head to get a better look he saw that it was the black butterfly that he saw earlier. Filled with shock he started to sit up when he saw it turn into the girl that he saw when he was attacked by that thing. She stood on his desk and looked straight ahead with a serious expression.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

The girl didn't respond. She then grabbed the hilt of her sword. Ichigo backed up against the wall.

"Put that thing away! You're not slicing me up!" he exclaimed.

She once again ignored him and jumped off of his desk. She looked around his room.

"Hey!"

'It's getting closer,' she thought to herself.

"I feel it," she said out loud.

She was then kicked from behind.

"Who are you and what do you want?!" Ichigo yelled.

**Outside Bedroom Window**

Hiei's right eye was twitching with a dumbfounded expression on his face. He had witnessed what had happened inside the room using his Jagan eye and was a little shocked. He wasn't expecting the Soul Reaper to just stand there when the human stepped up to her kicked her, even if it was from behind. At the very least he thought that she would have moved. Now the human was trying to kick her again after she said something to him. This time she jumped onto his leg and then off the back of his head. Hiei smirked as he saw the human fall forward. He heard the human ask again who she was. It turned out his suspicion was right. She was a Soul Reaper.

Hiei continued to listen to what she had to say. He basically heard what he already heard from Koenma. It seemed though for some reason the human didn't believe her. He then told her run along and called her a brat. She didn't seem to like that comment and placed a spell called a kido on him. Ichigo's arms were pinned behind his back and he was brought down to his knees. From what Hiei could hear she seemed like she was going to kill him. She drew her sword but instead of killing the human she sent a spirit to the Soul Society. He then heard her explain to him why she was here.

'Interesting,' Hiei thought to himself.

He also heard that there was still another Hollow wandering around somewhere. Hiei's attention was then drawn away by the noise of something howling. He stopped eavesdropping on the two inside and placed his attention elsewhere. Using his Jagan Hiei tried to find the Hollow, but for some reason was having trouble. After searching a certain distance his vision with the Jagan would become blurry.

"Nani? What wrong with me? Why can't I search farther?" Hiei said out loud.

His attention was suddenly redirected when he heard what sounded like something crashing into the house. Cursing under his breath Hiei jumped to the roof and ran to the other side, only to see the Hollow there, holding someone. Preparing to engage the enemy Hiei stalled when he felt a spark in strong spirit energy.

"What the hell! Where's that energy coming from?"

No sooner when he questioned it, it disappeared appeared. He had though realized that it came from below him before it disappeared. Hiei walked carefully over to the edge of the roof and looked down. He heard the Soul Reaper shout something before he saw the human running out of the hole in the wall with a chair.

Ichigo attempted to attack the Hollow but was punched away by it. It attempted to attack him again while he was getting up while saying, "I found you."

When Ichigo rolled out of the way Hiei was planning to attack the Hollow but was beat to it by Rukia. She sliced the forearm of the Hollows right arm, which caused it to drop Ichigo's younger sister. Ichigo slide under her and caught her before she reached the ground. While crying out in pain the Hollow faded into darkness.

Hiei heard Ichigo calling out, what he assumed was, his sisters' name. He heard Rukia reinsuring him that the girl was fine, but it seemed that she had figured something else out. When she explained it to Ichigo Hiei then understood what it was that he was searching for. After she finished explaining it to Ichigo the Hollow returned, ready to try again.

Hiei saw that the Soul Reaper had things under control and slightly eased up, but that was cut short when he saw the human run around the Soul Reaper and face the Hollow.

'The fool is actually going to fight that thing when he has no chance to win? Maybe I should just let him die. That way if it is because of him that more Hollows are popping up then there shouldn't be anymore coming for that reason,' Hiei thought to himself.

At being provoked by the human the Hollow charged. Hiei stood there and watched, planning to do nothing. He was expecting the human to die when the Soul Reaper jumped in the way and saved him, receiving the fatal wound instead. The Soul Reaper had dug her sword in-between the Hollows teeth and ripped one out. After doing so the Hollow backed off and the Soul Reaper collapsed.

She crawled over to a pole and leaned against it. After listening a little more carefully Hiei heard her offer her powers to him temporally if he wished to save his family but if the transfer didn't work it would kill him. The human accepted. He told her to give him her sword and she told him that her name was Rukia Kuchiki. He then told her his name was Ichigo Kurosaki. They then pieced Ichigo with Rukia's sword and were both enveloped by a blinding light before the Hollow could reach them. Hiei was forced to cover his eyes.

When the light dispersed Hiei looked back down and saw that the Hollow was now missing its left arm. He noticed Ichigo not to far behind it, hold a massive sword. After hearing him saw something else Ichigo charged the Hollow again. The Hollow followed suit. It tried to crush him with its right leg but it was hacked off. It then started to fall forward and Ichigo lifted his blade and slashed straight down, killing it.

Hiei looked down at Ichigo with a smirk.

"Hn. Maybe this will be interesting after all."

**END CHAPTER 2**

I feel like I was almost getting lazy towards the end of the chapter. I might have. It is 1:30 in the morning. Well I hope this chapter was enjoyable, even though it was almost exactly the same as the first episode of Bleach. Please leave reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry for the long wait. Not much more for me to say other then that I hope you all enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Yu Yu Hakusho, only this story.**

"Talking" 

'Thoughts'

**Change of POV, location, and time**

**Bleach-Retold Story **

**Chapter 3**

**Normal POV**

Ichigo awoke the next day to his father attacking him. Luckily he was able to defend himself and pin his father on the floor.

"You nuts! What kind of sick, twisted, freak attacks his own son while he's just lying there sleeping!?" Ichigo shouted while still holding his fathers face down against the floor.

"You are getting good! It looks like there is nothing left for me to teach you my son," Ichigo's father, Isshin, strained to say from under the pressure of Ichigo's hand.

Ichigo's anger towards his father was soon forgotten. He had just remembered what had happened the previous night. Not wasting time he picked his father by the collar of his shirt so that they could be at eye level.

"Wait a minute! What about Karin's and Yuzu's injuries from last night?!" Ichigo exclaimed.

His just started at him like he was crazy.

"Injuries? What are you talking about?"

"What?"

Ichigo and his family were now standing outside their home, looking at the large hole in the side of their house.

"It's a miracle! A truck plows right in our house and none of us get not so much as a single scratch," Isshin said.

"What's more miraculous is that the fact that none of us even woke up when it happened," Karin added.

Ichigo continued to stare in shock, not being able to believe that his family didn't remember a single thing.

'I don't get it. Their wounds are completely gone. They think that a truck did all this? Could this have been the work of that Soul Reaper?' Ichigo thought to himself.

His family decided to head back inside. As his younger sister's were walking by Yuzu stopped and noticed that Ichigo was still standing there.

"Ichigo. You better hurry up and eat breakfast or you're going to be late."

"Yeah," Ichigo responded, lazily.

Images of the Soul Reaper, Rukia Kuchiki, flashed into Ichigo's mind.

'I wonder if she went back to that place she was talking about? The Soul Society.'

**Rooftops**

Hiei stood on the roof of the house across the street from Ichigo's home. He had read his and his families minds using his Jagan eye. It was true that none of them, other than Ichigo, could remember the event from last night. Hiei cut off his connection and tied his bandana back on.

'Hn. It must be the work of that Soul Reaper. I should have paid more attention before she wandered off. I'll just have to keep my eye out for her,' Hiei thought to himself.

Hiei watched as Ichigo went back inside to get ready for school. He had informed Koenma about what happened and the baby ruler had a little fit over how he did nothing. Now he was going to wait for the right time to confront him about his powers. But for now he was just going to keep his eyes on him and gather information.

Finally after about an hour Ichigo came back out of his house, ready for school. Hiei rolled his eyes at how slow he was being. He watched as Ichigo began to walk his way to school, obviously not caring at the moment how late he was going to be.

Hiei followed slowly from behind, only this time from the ground. He would shove the people that didn't move quick enough out of his way. Whenever Ichigo would look behind to see what was going on Hiei would quickly hide. When they reached the school it was almost noon. Hiei hid around the corner wall to the school while Ichigo went inside.

'This is odd. I hardly sense anything from him. It's stronger than normal humans now but barely. Maybe it has something to do with the Soul Reaper,' Hiei thought to himself before vanishing to a different location so that he would be out of site but still close enough to keep an eye on Ichigo.

**Inside School Building**

Ichigo hurried inside but soon slowed down when he heard the bell ring. He made his way around other students as they walked by. When he walked around a corner he bumped into someone, causing her to drop her schoolbooks. He looked down to see that it was Orihime that he walked into.

"Oh. It's you. Hey Orihime," Ichigo said, not seeming to care that he knocked her over.

"Oh no! I'm sorry," Orihime apologized.

"Ichigo! You knock her down and that's all you can say! What the heck's the matter with you!" Tatsuki exclaimed.

Slightly backed up Ichigo looked down at his childhood friend.

"Sorry about that. Uh you going to be alright?"

Orihime smiled nervously and nodded her head. Ichigo leaned over and held out his hand, offering to help her up.

"Here."

Orihime looked up to him and for some reason became terrified. She jumped up quickly and started to wave her hands, saying that it was all right and that she had to be somewhere else. Turning quickly on her heel she ran back down the hall where she just came from, forgetting to even pick up her books. Tatsuki called out to her but she kept running.

"What's the matter with her?" Ichigo asked, completely confused.

With a grin Tatsuki said, "What could it be? Maybe it was your ugly mug. By the way, why are you so late? I mean. It's time for lunch already."

Averting his eyes from her Ichigo said, "Yeah don't worry about it. I'll tell ya later."

As he walked away Tatsuki just watched his back. He went into his classroom where everyone was eating his or her lunches. Sitting down at his desk three of his friends walked over to him.

"Hey Ichigo. I heard a truck crashed into your house last night dude," Keigo said.

"Pretty much," Ichigo responded.

"So you clean it all up yet?" Mizuiro asked.

"What are you kidding? It's going to take forever."

"Need any help?" Chad asked.

Ichigo looked over to his right and then straight up. See the giant he smiled nervously.

"That's… ok."

"Yeah Chad. I mean you could end up bringing the whole house down, you know," said Keigo.

"Hey what do we got next?" Ichigo asked.

"Language lab," Mizurio said.

Up from behind Ichigo a female student walked up to them. She stopped behind Ichigo and asked, "Hello. You're Ichigo aren't you?"

Ichigo turned around to see who was asking for him. When he saw who it was he was left speechless for a moment with his mouth gaped open.

"Wha…"

With a smile the girl said, "I'll be sitting next to you from now on. My name is Rukia."

Finally Ichigo reacted by standing up out of his seat and pointed his finger at her.

"It's..it's you!"

"Hey Ichigo? What's wrong with you?" Keigo asked.

**Outside**

Hiei sat in one of the trees closest to Ichigo's classroom and was watching the whole thing using his Jagan. He didn't know what to say about this. She just came up out of nowhere. But there was something different about her and not just what she was wearing. The other classmates were able to see and talk to her for one and Hiei could hardly sense anything from her, just like Ichigo.

'What the hell is going on? Nothing is making any sense.'

Almost forgetting about the ones inside he looked back in time to see Ichigo following Rukia out of the classroom. Not sure where they were going Hiei decided to jump up to the roof. He continued to watch them with his Jagan and saw that they were heading outside. Once they were out he looked over the ledge and saw Ichigo yelling at Rukia. It seemed he was just as confused as Hiei was.

From what Hiei heard the Soul Reaper, Rukia, was unable to return to the Soul Society because she had lost almost all of her powers to Ichigo.

'Hn. That explains why she's so weak now,' Hiei thought to himself.

Next he heard that Rukia was placing the responsibility of defeating the Hollows on Ichigo. Ichigo refused, saying that his Hollow fighting days were over. Rukia persisted in trying to get him to agree to it but he still said no. He said the only reason he did good the other day was because his family was in danger and that he wasn't ready to just help complete strangers. He turned his back and started to walk away when Rukia got his attention, which caused him to turn around. Rukia had slipped on a fingerless glove with a skull on it onto her right hand and dashed forward, smashing the palm of her hand against Ichigo's chin. Her hand went through him and pulled out Ichigo's spirit.

Hiei smirked at Ichigo's reaction. He was clueless as to what happened. Instead of answering Ichigo's question Rukia told him to follow her. As the two walked away from school grounds, not without hiding Ichigo's body first, Hiei leaped to another building. He had noticed an increase in Ichigo's spirit energy when Rukia pulled his spirit out from his body. Hiei also took note that Ichigo was wearing the same clothes as before when he killed the Hollow from the other night.

Before long they arrived at a park. Along the way Rukia had still not told Ichigo where they were going. But when Ichigo asked her again she finally told him. They were searching for a boy's spirit that was supposed to be around the park that was likely to get attacked by a Hollow soon. Hiei watched them from the rooftop of a building across the street. Ichigo and Rukia stopped in their tracks when they heard the voice of a young boy screaming. They looked over into the park and saw a slide designed to look like an elephant crumble to pieces. Through the flying dirt they saw the spirit that they were looking for, but a spider-shaped Hollow was chasing him. The boy yelled out for help.

Without thinking Ichigo started to run over towards the boy, intending to save him, but was stopped by Rukia. Hiei did the best he could to her what she was saying, but it wasn't too difficult with his hearing. She was throwing what he had said earlier back at him, saying he shouldn't help him because the boy was complete stranger. Then she gave him a short lecture, saying that Soul Reapers have to follow orders and telling him that if he saves the boy then he has to save all the spirits that he comes across, saying that it was a job of a Soul Reaper to do so, treating all the spirits equally.

Ichigo stood still, not sure what to do. He watched as the spirit tripped and fell. As the Hollow lifted its right claw like leg Ichigo couldn't stand still any longer. He jumped in and hacked the appendage off and then proceeded to hack the other off as well. The Hollow fell onto its back and disappeared.

"Have you made your decision, Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"Like hell I have," Ichigo said.

Rukia gasped a little in confusion. That wasn't the answer she was expecting to hear.

"I haven't decided to do squat. I saved this kid because I wanted to, you hear me. What about you?" he asked.

"Me?"

Ichigo brought up how she had risked her life to save his own, questioning her if she was following orders when she did so. From behind him the Hollow reemerged. As the Hollow ran at him he still was facing Rukia. He said that he would do things differently and turned and thrust his sword straight into the Hollows face, killing it.

The boy sat up afterwards, panting. Ichigo walked over to him and asked if he was all right. Looking up at Ichigo the boy flinched back in fear. Ichigo crouched down so that they were at eye level. He then proceeded to send the boy to the Soul Society. As a light blue light emitted from the boy Rukia watched, astonished. The boys' body then disappeared and in his place was a black butterfly. Rukia walked up next to Ichigo.

"You did that quite beautifully."

Ichigo stood up and turned and walked away.

"I'm gone."

Hiei watched as Ichigo walked away. Rukia soon followed. Not sure what to make of what happened Hiei shook his head.

"Ningens."

**A Few Days Later**

Hiei was becoming tired of this mission quickly. Seeing as how things turned out without him needing to interfere it was pointless to be there. But when he told Koenma to open the portal the pint-sized ruler refused to open it. Needless to say Hiei has been in a somewhat foul mood since then.

Hiei had wandered off into the city, knowing that Ichigo was capable of taking care of himself, as long as Rukia was there. He thought back on the recent events that had occurred in the past few days. How he arrived there, when Ichigo's powers were released, and now the more recent one. Hiei had once again done nothing to help the situation, but like the past few times, he was not needed.

As it turned out Orihime's brother was still watching her as a spirit. He had been watching her for years but had started to feel as if she was forgetting him. Hollows, after sensing his sorrow, went after him and turned him into one of their own. Then the new Hollow had tried to kill Ichigo, but lucky for him Rukia had been staying in his closet and saved him. After its failed attempt it went after Orihime. She and Tatsuki were together when it happened. Tatsuki was injured and Orihime was nearly killed. Only by her soul chain still being connected to her body was she able to survive. Rukia had erased their, Orihime and Tatsuki, memories of what happened.

"What point is there to me staying here longer? I'm not a babysitter nor is it necessary for me to watch him anyway. The Soul Reaper has taken care of that. Something better happen soon for that Koenma's sake," Hiei said.

**END CHAPTER 3**

So how was it? I don't quite remember how I did it. This chapter has been done for a long time, I just never put it up for some reason. I'm in the middle of working on the next chapter so it might be up later in the week. If it's not then it's because I haven't had time to work on it. But I will try to have it done as soon as possible.


	4. Revealed

Ok I have good news and bad news. The good news is that obviously the 4th chapter is up. The bad news is I might not work on this story for a while. I can't say for how long though because my mind could always change. Reason being is that I haven't worked on my other stories for a long time and need to get back to work on them. So I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Yu Yu Hakusho.**

"Talking" 

'Thoughts'

**Changing POV, location, and time **

**Bleach-Retold Story**

**Chapter 4**

**Hiei's POV**

I let out a deep breath as I looked up at the night sky. Not much has happened since I've been this world. Hollows were still running about, attack humans whenever they could. It's almost pointless for me to be here. That Ichigo seems to have everything under control. He occasionally gets his share of injuries, but nothing life threatening.

I leaned back on the bark of the tree I was in. Taking one last glance up I shut my eyes and went to sleep.

When I awoke the next morning it must have been close to noon.

"Hn. That's odd? I don't normally sleep this late," I said.

Placing a hand on my head and shaking it I got up. I searched my surrounding by using my Jagan eye. Since I wasn't too far from Ichigo's home I looked there first. He wasn't there so I assumed he went to that school.

"There's no need for me to hurry there. That Soul Reaper is with him, like usual," I said to myself before taking off in another direction.

**Night**

**Ichigo's home**

**Normal POV**

Ichigo returned home, only to be greeted by both of his sisters. Karin yelled at him to get out of the way. His other sister greeted him nicely as she ran by. Ichigo asked her what was going on and she stopped to answer him.

"An accident. There was a big car wreck down at the corner."

"A big car wreck?" Ichigo repeated.

His attention was then led somewhere else. In the other room he could hear his father yelling. Ichigo slowly creped around the corner. It turned out that they didn't have enough room for all the injured people and were having trouble finding another hospital for them. After his father hung up the phone Ichigo made his presence known.

"Uh… hey dad."

His father didn't give him much of an answer, still angry that they couldn't find a place for the injured, so he asked if there was anything he could do.

"No! Just assume the fetal position and stay out of the way!" he answered while walking by him.

Ichigo did just that. He sat by a door at the end of the hall, in his own little world of despair. In another room he heard Yuzu say that they had one more injured person left. Because of the size of the person Ichigo's father called him over to help.

"You bet!"

Ichigo got up and headed over towards them. He froze in place when he saw whom it was.

'Chad!'

He then helped his father place him on a bed. They removed his shirt and discovered a serious wound on Chad's back. It covered most his back.

"Wow! What a terrible wound," Yuzu said with her hands covering her mouth.

"So what happened to you out there? This looks like a pretty nasty burn, but I think I can help you out," Isshin said.

Ichigo watched as his dad examined Chad's wound.

'I've got this feeling,' Ichigo thought to himself.

Isshin started to apply some medicine to Chad's back. As he was doing so he said, "With this wound you're going to have to take it easy for a while."

"That's good. I'm fine now. Thanks for helping," Chad said while getting up and putting his shirt back one.

Shocked, Isshin quickly stood up.

"What!? You're crazy. Do you have any idea how much blood you've lost son?!"

No sooner than when he said that Chad passed out and fell over. Isshin sighed to himself.

"I told ya. Yuzu. Karin. Get a bed ready for him."

As his sisters helped Chad, Ichigo hurried up to his room. When he got there Rukia was waiting for him. Looking down he asked her, "Did ya feel it?"

Rukia sat on Ichigo's bed with her arms crossed and a serious look upon her face.

"Of course. I felt it all the way in here. Yet I feel no evil in Chad's bird. But I sense that Chad's wound… it really reeks of a Hollow."

They agreed to take care of it in the morning, since the bird itself was harmless. Going to their respective beds they went to bed. When morning came around the sun shone brightly through Ichigo's bedroom window. He awoke and went through his normal routine and went down stairs. After he entered the kitchen his sister Yuzu greeted him.

"Morning Ichigo. Breakfast is ready," Yuzu said.

"So hey is Karin up yet?" Ichigo asked.

"She didn't want to eat. She said she's not feeling so good. I'm worried."

"Really? Karin's sick? That's not like her."

Just then their dad burst in through the door, shouting for Ichigo.

"Ichigo! Bad news! Chad's disappeared from his room. He's gone!" Isshin yelled.

**Outside**

After hearing the news from his dad Ichigo had quickly ran out the door. When he was a few blocks from his house he heard Rukia call out to him. As soon as she closed the gap between them they both asked if the other had any clues. Neither one had any. Rukia said that she hadn't heard anything from the Soul Society about a Hollow and that she didn't sense one either. She then started to explain how the Hollows hide themselves when they're not in the World of the Living, using her drawings to help. Needless to say they were unimpressive.

Once she was done she asked Ichigo if he understood. He started to insult her work, but was quickly cut off by her jabbing her drawing pad into his abdomen. While still hunched over and holding his stomach he said, "I think I got it, a Hollow's targeting Chad to gobble up his soul. But if we wait for it to show up and attack him it'll be too late! Gotta think!"

Thinking back he quickly remembered about the bird that Chad had been carrying around. Standing up straight he said, "I got a idea! We'll use Chad's bird friend. Can we use that bird to detect the presence of a Hollow?"

"No. That's impossible," Rukia said.

Letting out an aggravated sigh Ichigo started to try anyway. He closed his eyes and began to focus on trying to find Chad's bird. Shortly after, to those that can see spirit energy, Ichigo's body started to emit a blue light. It covered just his body as his concentrating became more focused.

"I…chigo? What's this… sensation I'm feeling?" Rukia asked, completely stunned.

He didn't respond to her question. Now little glowing orbs of the same color were floating all around them in a great number, and slowly increasing.

'He's trying to feel the soul in that bird. Even I can't sense such a weak soul at this distance. And that human's soul is partly eclipsed by that bird's soul. To home-in on it from so far away…' Rukia thought to herself.

As those thoughts ran through her head the orbs of light started to form together. When they merged they had formed many long white ribbons that stretched out in many different directions.

"He's done it!" Rukia breathed out, completely amazed.

Smiling to himself, Ichigo reached out and grabbed one of the many ribbons.

"Oh yeah! Got ya!"

Ichigo quickly took off in the direction that the ribbon led him. Rukia stayed where she stood.

"Wow."

'He saw it. Spirit ribbons, rays of spirit energy. But only a high level of Soul Reapers can see those. Can it be? Is he really developing into a Soul Reaper that quickly?' Rukia thought to herself as she took off after him.

After running for a few minutes Ichigo said out loud, "There! It's Chad!"

Chad had come running out from a corner up ahead of them. He heard Ichigo's voice and stopped to look at them. No sooner then when he stopped he turned in the other direction and took off.

Stopping in place, Ichigo shouted out, "Hey Chad! Stop running away! You need my help, hold up!"

Before they could go after him they heard a voice struggle to call out his name. Ichigo looked over to his left and saw that it was actually his sick sister, Karin, which said his name.

"Karin? What are you doing here? You look really sick."

After saying that Karin fell to her knees. Ichigo, while in surprise at seeing his sister like this, called out her name in a low voice, as if she were right in front of him, and ran over towards her but was stopped by Rukia.

"Ichigo. You need to get Karin home now so that we'll know that she'll be save. I'll handle them."

"What?! Are you kidding me? I can't just leave you!"

"Just do as I say. I know what would happen if we leave her here. You'd be worrying about her when you fight the Hollow, and that cannot happen here no matter what."

They both remanded silent for a few seconds. Ichigo still had not made up his mind on what to do. So Rukia said it again.

"Go on. Get moving, get her home, and get back here quick," Rukia said as she began to walk forward.

"Rukia. I hope you know. Right now you don't have the strength to fight a Hollow by yourself. Please don't risk yourself for my sake."

"Don't be stupid. A veteran Soul Reaper never takes any unnecessary chances with a Hollow. Now go!" She said with authority in her voice.

Ichigo picked up his sister and ran back towards their home while Rukia ran off after Chad. She soon was able to see Chad in her view, but was unable to close anymore of the distance between them. As she ran her lungs started to demand more air. Her body was exhausted and breathing became more labored.

'Damn! I can't even catch up with him. This gigai I have is worthless. I can't even fly. Next time I get a temporary body I'll make those R&D imbeciles give me one stronger than this! These gigai legs can hardly run! It's heart and lungs are slowing me down. This is bad!'

As Rukia continued to run a voice crept up to her ears. She came to a stop and looked behind herself, listing to the voice. It started out with a raspy sound but became clearer when it spoke.

"You smell good."

Rukia stood her ground and continued to look back. She couldn't tell where the voice was coming from. Her attention was quickly brought to her feet when what looked like a clear fog rose from the ground right beneath her. Before she could react the Hollow appeared right behind her, it's head just over her left shoulder.

"You smell… wonderful. Delicious. Time to eat… YOUR SOUL!"

Finally coming out of her shock Rukia dove forward, flipped, and twisted in mid-air, successfully avoiding its attack. When she landed on her feet she saw what the Hollow looked like. It had patches of brown fur on its upper and lower rips, and more that went around its head, like a mane. On each forearm were what looked like folded up wings. Its skin color was a very light blue mixed with some green.

"So you're still alive? You're tougher than I thought, and you can see me quite clearly. That makes me curious. Just who are you?" the Hollow asked.

No sooner than when it finished its sentence Rukia had leaped at the Hollow and strike its chin with her knee. She then grabbed onto its head for support and landed on its back, once there she begun to chant a spell and leaped off of the Hollows back, continuing the chant. When in the air she held out her arm with the palm of her hand facing out at the Hollow. At the end of the spell a small explosion appeared. The Hollow was then covered in smoke.

'I did it. I got my powers back,' Rukia thought to herself with a grin on her face, but it was soon gone as she saw the Hollow come out of the smoke, completely unharmed.

'No! My spell! It didn't even hurt him!'

The Hollow let out a low laugh before saying, "I see. So that's what you are. I know that spell. It's a Soul Reaper spell but yours was so weak it had no bite to it. Too bad."

It had leaned in closer as it said that last bit and Rukia jumped back to put some space between them.

With worry written all over her face, Rukia thought to herself, 'It's just as I thought. My kido hasn't recovered its force! My spell has no effect!'

"My, my. A tender little Soul Reaper whose lost her power. Hmm… and you do smell so delicious. This is bringing back such wonderful memories. You see I've already had the pleasure of devouring two other Soul Reapers who tried to help this boy pass-on to the Soul Society. And I ensure you they were mighty good eating."

"The boy? You mean the human soul in that bird?" Rukia asked.

"That's right."

"What's your problem!? Why is it that you pursue this poor kid so relentlessly? Tell me why!"

"I might be more inclined to give you an answer if you were to let me have a little… nibble."

"You Hollow scum!"

The Hollow then began to laugh. It first started low but then got louder.

**Meanwhile**

Hiei leapt from rooftop to rooftop. He had been feeling uneasy for sometime now and has been trying to find the source to his problem. Stopping briefly on the edge of a roof Hiei peered out to the area, while still being careful as to not being seen.

"Where is it? Where is it coming from? I checked the boy and he was carrying his little sister somewhere but the Soul Reaper wasn't with him. She can't be that far," Hiei said out loud.

Hiei jumped over to the next house. He continued his search.

**Back To Rukia And Hollow**

**Normal POV**

The Hollow grabbed Rukia by her throat and pinned her up against a wall. She struggled for air and grabbed onto the Hollows giant hand with both of hers, trying to remove it from her throat.

"You're weak. Your spell has no bite. If you're really a Soul Reaper why don't you lose the meat suit and fight me for real!"

To try and push her more the Hollow put more pressure on her throat. She lifted her head some, trying to get more air through gritted teeth.

"Either way you die," it said in a low voice.

As soon as it finished a fist punched it with enough force to make it let go of Rukia and it flew a few yards away. The attack had come from Chad. He stood there with his still clenched fist held up to his face.

"Hey. I hit something. Alright."

Rukia stood there completely stunned. She stared at Chad with her eyes wide open.

'He actually landed a punch on a Hollow! But how? Can he see spirits?'

Then see saw Chad start to punch the air randomly.

'Hmm… I'm guessing no,' Rukia thought to herself.

The Hollow then started to get back up, rubbing its fist over where Chad had punched it. It laughed to itself.

'It was just a lucky punch. He scared me for a second. I thought he could see me.'

The Hollow was then punched again, only this time head-on in the middle of its face. It was sent back some more.

"Alright. I got him again," Chad said.

Rukia stood in the back, dumbfounded. She just couldn't believe what she was seeing.

'I can't believe what I'm seeing. He's knocked that Hollow down twice now. But I know that there's no way he can see it, or even hear it! By seer force of will this human is calmly facing down an enemy whose power he cannot even imagine. It's as if he has no sense of fear at all.'

The Hollow stared back at them while still on it hands and knees. It glared at them with a deep hatred.

"Damn you!"

It then jumped straight up into the air. The wings on its forearms spread out and it took flight.

"Lets see you try and punch me now ya clueless human toad! You'll never even see me coming!"

"Hey! Don't just stand there! Get moving! He's in the air, right above you!" Rukia yelled out at Chad.

Looking back at her Chad said, "Hey, there new girl. Are you telling me you can see ghosts?"

"There's no time to explain that now! Just get away before he strikes!"

"Where exactly?"

"Huh? Why?"

"When he charges you just tell me where he is," Chad said.

"Even if I did tell you what would you do about it?" Rukia asked.

Chad stepped next to a telephone pole. He looked at it before wrapping both of his arms tightly around it.

"When you've got flies you use a fly swatter," he strained out as he pulled on it.

As the Hollow hovered above them it chuckled to itself.

"So many ways I could attack him. Should I swoop in low like a falcon or dive-bomb straight down onto his head and tear his… huh?

Chad cried out as he continued to pull at the pole until it finally broke away from the ground. The Hollow stared in disbelieve.

'What the hell?!'

Looking back to Rukia Chad said, "Just help me get a bead on him."

"He's dead ahead! Do it! Bring it down on him now!" Rukia instructed.

Following what Rukia said, Chad swung the pole straight down. Still not believing what it saw the Hollow just hovered there and watched as the pole got closer and closer. When the pole hit it was brought down with great force. It was smashed against the cement and the pole broke after contact with the ground. Once the smoke cleared Rukia and Chad ran up to the Hollow.

"You're through now Hollow. Another Soul Reaper is on his way here to finish you off for good," Rukia said, staring down at it.

But to her displeasure the Hollow started laughing.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

As it answered her it started to get up.

"Lazy Soul Reapers. It's no wonder you're always getting beaten and humiliated every time you battle us."

Suddenly Rukia and Chad were brought down from behind.

"Ha! Looks like the shoes on the other foot now. You Soul Reapers take us too lightly. That's the reason you keep ending up like this, face down and helpless."

The Hollow then started to laugh again. Struggling to look over her shoulder, because of the Hollows little detachments that it had sneak around them and were now being held down by them, Rukia glared at it.

"But which of you meat socks to eat first? I think I'll leave the tasty Soul Reaper for last… huh?"

Looking over to Chad it watched as he broke free and all of its detachments were flung off. The Hollow once again stared at him with disbelieve, but only this time it was slightly mixed with fear.

Following his feelings Chad ran over to where he thought the Hollow was and threw another powerful right punch. Unknown to himself he just barely missed it. Rukia called over to him and told him to kick the air above her. After doing so she was freed. Three of the little beasts survived and ran off and the Hollow took to the air. Chad continued to punch the air aimlessly. Rukia stopped Chad and told him that she had a plan.

"Hey new girl. If you ask me… there are some problems with this plan," Chad said. He was now holding a crouched Rukia in his arms, supporting her by her feet.

"Don't worry. Combining your brute strength with my intelligence is our best chance here."

"You must be smart. Cause this seems really stupid to me."

"Let me do the thinking for the both of us," Rukia said.

She then helped Chad aim her at the Hollow. When he had her pointing at the Hollow she told him to throw her. As she got closer to the Hollow it started to act like it was panicking, but that was just to mock her. One of it detachments crawled out of the fur around its neck and its head split open and sprayed what looked like leaches. When they hit her she started to fall back down.

Chad started to run towards her and dove to catch her. He caught her at the last second. After thanking him she started to try and pull the leaches off, but they refused to move. Now the Hollow landed back onto the ground and it gave a small warning before sending out a signal with its tongue. The leaches that had been stuck to Rukia before now exploded. Because of the blast from the one stuck to her head she fell over.

"New girl?!" Chad called out.

Rukia struggled to sit up after that. The Hollow then explained to the confused Chad how it happened. Calmly, Chad stood up and stepped forward. Before Chad could do anything the Hollow revealed that it in fact had captured the bird that Chad had been carrying around. Surrounding the cage were the detachments that ran away earlier. Knowing this Chad stopped dead in his tracks.

The Hollow now forced them into a deal. Chad must stay out of the way and the bird will be unharmed while the Hollow chases down the Soul Reaper, aka Rukia. Rukia, knowing that they had to save the human soul in the bird, agreed to the Hollows deal and took off running in another direction. The Hollow sent out a large group of its detachments to follow her first, and then he went after her. Chad watched as she ran off.

Rukia ran as fast as she could. She knew that the Hollow would be able to kill her whenever it wanted to so she had to hurry and find Ichigo. But it didn't take long for its little friends to catch up to her. Two ran up to each side of her and tried to spray more of those explosive leaches onto her. She jumped up onto the wall to her right and successfully avoided them. But unfortunately there was another one of those things on the other side waiting. Caught by surprise Rukia was unable to move fast enough. More of the leaches were sprayed on her as she jumped back off the wall. The Hollow itself appeared behind her and said, "This might sting a little."

The Hollow sent out the signal with its tongue and the three leaches that were attached to her exploded. She now had more open wounds. They were on her waist, forearm, and shoulder. The Hollow laughed as Rukia held her arm and leaned against the wall for support.

"My, my, my. Don't you look pretty? All covered in your own blood. I think red becomes you Soul Reaper lets see some more of it!" the Hollow yelled as it threw one of its detachments at her.

Rukia got ready to move out of the way but her feet couldn't find the ground. She looked down to her feet and saw that she in fact was flying through the air. Shocked, she realized that something was carrying her. She looked up and saw someone with black spiky hair. When they landed on the roof of a house she was abruptly let go. Unable to catch herself she slipped and fell.

Rukia shook her head to get her thoughts cleared. She looked back at the one that saved her, but his back was to her and she was unable to see his face.

'Who is he? And where did he come from?'

"Hey! You! Who are you?!" Rukia asked.

The stranger glanced over his shoulder and glared down at her.

"Just be quiet onna and stay here. You'll only get in the way," the stranger said before jumping off the roof.

The Hollow watched closely as this new person walked closer to it.

"Just who the hell are you? Are you a Soul Reaper?" the Hollow asked.

Hiei stopped in place gave a look of disgust almost. He shook his head before looking at the Hollow.

"Don't confuse me as one of them. It's insulting," Hiei said.

"What? Then who are you supposed to be?"

"Hn. It would be pointless to tell you. You're not going to be alive for much longer. Just do me one thing. Make this interesting," Hiei said more than asked.

"Huh?! You think you can beat me just because you saved her? Don't make me laugh. I should have been the one to say that! Now lets see if you're all just take!" the Hollow yelled.

It charged head-on at Hiei, along with its little followers. Hiei stood there with his hands in his pockets, waiting patiently and completely calm. The Hollow commanded its followers to go first. Following its order they took off ahead. When the first one was close enough it lunged at Hiei. Calmly, but quickly, Hiei sidestepped it to his left. Then the next one tried the same thing and he stepped back to the right.

"Now I have you!" the Hollow shouted.

It pulled its left arm back and lunged at Hiei. When its fist was halfway out to punch him, Hiei disappeared and reappeared in front of its face. He then stomped his right foot in its face and back flipped off it onto the wall behind where he was standing. The force of him jumping off its face knocked the Hollow back and it fell.

When the Hollow regained its self it glared at Hiei and sent its followers after him again. Smirking Hiei waited for them. One jumped up after him and sprayed the leaches from its head at him while it was still in the air. Hiei jumped off the wall and over them. Then the other little pest jumped straight up and sprayed more at him.

"Hehehe. Now I've got you," the Hollow said.

Still smirking, Hiei reached into his cloak with his right hand and unsheathed his sword. He sliced all the leaches and they fell in pieces to the ground. On his way down he killed the one that sprayed them at him.

"Damn. I didn't think of what you could have had under that cloak of yours."

Rukia watched from her place up on the roof of the house that Hiei left her on. She was left amazed at what she saw before her, a complete stranger battling a Hollow easily.

"I… I can't believe what I'm seeing! Just who is this guy? He's fighting the Hollow as if it was nothing!" Rukia said out loud.

Hiei looked at the Hollow with a bored expression.

"Is this all? I was hoping you would provide more of a challenge than this. But as it turns out you're just as weak as those other Hollows that I've killed," Hiei said.

Starting to panic a little the Hollow looked around itself for something that could give it an edge. It spotted Rukia up on the roof. Smiling to itself it summoned more of its helpers, eight in all.

"That won't work," Hiei said as he started to run at the Hollow.

It sent all of its helpers at Hiei, and then once they were close enough four of them sped up and changed their direction. Hiei watched where they were going and saw that they were heading for Rukia. Hiei stopped and thought about it. As much as he didn't care he knew what he had to do. Quickly avoiding the leaches that were sprayed at him he ran past the others and jumped for the house that he left Rukia on. Knowing that they weren't going to get there in time they, along with the four that caught up, sprayed leaches everywhere.

Hiei landed in front of Rukia and went to grab her but stopped when she pointed behind him. Turning around he saw a countless amount of leaches, spread out in a wide area, flying towards them.

"Ignorant fool," Hiei said.

Hiei held his left arm up and bent it over to his right. His hand then became incased in flames. Rukia took a step back in surprise. Hiei then proceeded and swung his arm across and launched fireballs all over the place. Some made contact with the leaches and other hit the beasts that sprayed them. When they hit the fireballs exploded and took whatever others of the leaches and the beasts with it.

A giant ball of fire flared in the air. It filled the area with an intense heat and Rukia was forced to shield her face, and the Hollow stared, terrified, at the fire.

"Wha… what is he?! I gotta get out of here!" the Hollow shouted out load.

As it was about to turn to get away Hiei's sword flew through the dispersing flames and stabbed the Hollow in its left shoulder. It cried out as pain shot out in its shoulder. Soon following the sword Hiei came flying through what was left of the flames. He landed by grabbing the hilt of his sword and placing his feet on the chest of the Hollow. Then he proceeded by ripping his sword out and doing a small back flip off. When he landed on his feet he glared up into the terrified eyes of the Hollow.

"This is where it ends!"

He held his sword with both hands on one side of his body and jumped straight up into the air. Then he raised his sword during his ascend and sliced through the Hollows head, going from the bottom and straight up through the top. Then the Hollow cried out in pain as a green light started to seep out of its wound.

When Hiei landed back on the ground he glanced at the Hollow with a confused expression. He had never seen this happen to the other Hollows that he had killed. Then suddenly a large double door with half of a skeleton on each side rose up from the ground behind the Hollow.

"What's going on?" Hiei asked out loud to no one in particular.

"Don't worry they're the gates of the Under World. But they're only opening for him. I'm surprised you've never seen this before if you claim to have killed as many as you say," Rukia said, walking up behind him.

Ichigo came running around a corner behind them and stopped when he saw what he saw before him. He was left speechless as the doors opened and the Hollow was stabbed by a giant blade and brought in. The doors then closed and they cracked, shattered, and disappeared. It was at this time that he finally noticed Hiei. Coming out of his shock he ran over to them.

"Rukia! Hey! Are you alright?!"

Turning around and looking at him she waited for him to reach them. Hiei kept his back to them. When Ichigo reached them she answered him.

"Yes I'm fine. But where were you? That Hollow nearly got me!"

"What! You were the one that told me to take care of my sister! Plus you said you wouldn't put your life at risk! And aside from that who the hell is he?!" Ichigo yelled, pointing at Hiei.

"Oh yeah! Him. I don't know. He just showed up out of nowhere. Hey. Who are you and why did you save me?" Rukia asked.

Keeping his back to them Hiei started to walk away.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" Ichigo asked.

"It's none of your business, nor is my name. Next time you might not be so lucky Soul Reaper. So I suggest you either stay closer to Ichigo or regain your powers soon. I might not be close by next time," Hiei said.

"What! Hold on a sec! How do you know my name?!" Ichigo asked.

Ignoring him Hiei kept walking. Ichigo was about to run after him but stopped when he heard Chad call his name. He turned and saw him running up to him, carrying the bird in its cage as well. Rukia watched as Hiei walked off. As he was nearing a corner Rukia ran up to him. She, as well as him, stopped when she was halfway to him.

"Before you go there is something we need to know. Are you an ally or enemy?"

"Hn. That's for you to decide," Hiei said before walking around the corner and disappearing from Rukia's and the others view.

**End Chapter 4**

The only thing that I didn't like while I did this chapter was that I pretty much copied two episodes. Hopefully that won't happen again next time. Well I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please leave reviews.


	5. Mysterious Stranger

Ok here's chapter 5. I would have had it longer and have more happen but I figured there was enough here to end the chapter. Plus if I didn't do it now and tried to do me with the chapter it could have been another week before this would have been put up. So I thought this was the better choice. Hope you all enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Yu Yu Hakusho.**

"Talking" 

'Thoughts'

**Changing POV, location, and time Bleach-Retold Story**

**Chapter 5**

**Normal POV**

"So, Hiei. What can you tell me of your mission so far?" Koenma asked.

"Hn. It's a pointless mission. There has been only one time since I've been here that I had to step in. The human, Ichigo, and that Soul Reaper, Rukia, were separated. A Hollow chose this time to go after the weaker one, which was the powerless reaper. I exterminated it quickly and since then they've been handling themselves more carefully."

Hiei saw Koenma nod his head as he listened. He decided that he would found something out, now that he was talking to him.

"Listen up Koenma. Lately I've noticed something. My powers seem to be weakening for some reason. Now tell me why," Hiei more demanded than asked.

"Huh? What do you mean… oh! That reminds me. I forgot to tell you something very important, now that you mentioned it. In that world in order to keep the Living World more balanced Soul Reapers powers, if too powerful, are severely limited while they are in the Living World," Koenma explained.

"One problem fool. I'm a demon. I don't use spirit energy," Hiei said arrogantly.

"I'm well aware of that Hiei. Now if you just had a little more patience I could have finished. Since, like you said, you don't use spirit energy the worlds affect must have taken longer to limit you as well," Koenma said.

"I take it from the way you explained it that these effects won't last if I were in the place where the Soul Reapers live."

"Yes. But I both highly recommend and order you to not go there. With you being a demon and all, aside from being an intruder, they would hunt you down until they found and disposed of you."

"Hn. I have no interest in going there. But now I know that I'm going to have to fight the Hollows more carefully," Hiei said.

"Yes. Well aside from the boy what else has happened?" Koenma asked.

Hiei tried to make it as short as possible. He told him about the Mod Soul incident and how they resolved it by placing it into a doll that looked like a lion. Also about what happened at the cemetery. And lastly about the odd human that was actually able to see ghosts and Hollows but had absolutely no idea what his actions were actually doing to the spirits that he "took care of".

Koenma absorbed everything; very interested in everything that was going on. He had one more question for Hiei.

"Alright Hiei. I have one more question for you before I go. How has the Hollow situation been going? Has it gotten any better or worse?"

"There numbers are slowly decreasing. They're not as active as before I got here. Soon it will be even more pointless for me to be here than before."

"Well don't let up on them. If things continue like they are now or improve in a couple of days than I can say that your mission is partly finished," Koenma said before cutting the transmission.

Hiei closed the communicator and looked towards the school that Ichigo and Rukia were attending. Using his Jagan he saw that they were running from what they called the principals office.

'Hn. Only a few more days.'

**Meanwhile Back In Spirit World**

Koenma let out a heavy sigh. He was amazed that Hiei's mission had been going as smoothly as it has up until now. But now he was running out of time. With the limitations that world places on those with high energy it was only a matter of time before Koenma would have to inform Hiei of the second part of his mission.

Koenma closed his eyes and began to message his temples. It was frustrating him to no end not knowing how this would all turn out.

"Oh boy. This isn't doing me any good. I'm constantly worrying about how Hiei's doing and if he's screwed anything up yet, while at the same time I have Kurama and Yusuke trying to get information about where Hiei is. How could this get any worse?"

"Koenma," spoke a chilling voice.

Koenma's back stiffened. He turned to the source of the voice and saw one of the spirits that had agreed to help him. He looked at it but was unable to see its face like usual because of the torn hood the hung and covered its face.

"How is the situation progressing?" it asked.

"Well. Hiei's doing fine killing Hollows. He also found the source of high spirit energy that we knew of but couldn't locate. But it seems that the world is finally starting to lower Hiei's power, so as to keep it in balance."

"Yes. It was only a matter of time before that were to happen. The reason it took so long must be that his energy type is foreign to that world, being that demons haven't been there in so long. When do you believe part two of the plan will begin?"

"It depends. If things continue as they have it could start shortly. Hopefully nothing goes wrong before than," Koenma said.

**Bleach World**

**Human Realm**

**Couple Of Hours Later**

Something didn't seem right to Hiei. He would feel the presence of a Hollow and just soon as he sensed it, it would be gone. This had been happening a lot lately and he had decided that he would find out what was causing this.

Pausing briefly on a rooftop in a deserted ally Hiei thought back to where he was sensing the Hollows. He tried to see if there was a pattern in there cases. But the only thing they had in common was that they were all disappearing just as soon as when they appeared. Frustrated, he crossed his arms and cursed to himself.

"What's going on? This isn't making any sense. The boy and the Soul Reaper are far to slow to be doing this. That would mean that there is someone else out there killing them. But that doesn't explain how the Hollows are being killed as soon as they appear."

Hiei continued to ponder over these recent cases, but was interrupted.

"What business do you have here?"

Caught by surprise Hiei quickly spun around. He looked to see who had snuck up on him without him noticing.

'Who the hell is he?! And where did he come from? I didn't sense him at all,' Hiei thought to himself.

The one that snuck up on Hiei appeared to be about 15 years of age. He wore a white trench coat that hung open from the waist and down. From what Hiei could see he was also wearing white pants. He had short black hair that partly covered the sides of his face, but not by much. Also he wore glasses.

"I'll ask one more time. Why are you here?" the mysterious boy asked once more.

"Hn. I don't need to answer you. Now get lost," Hiei said, glaring at him.

The boy however seemed unfazed by Hiei's cold answer. Instead he calmly said, "That's an unusual energy you have. You care to tell me what you are?"

Hiei's surprise was clear, as it was written all over his face. He quickly placed his right hand on the hilt of his sword. The boy still seemed unfazed and it was beginning to bother Hiei. Now he was very cautious of what this boy was capable of.

As they stared each other down the boy raised his right arm. He held out an open hand and a bracelet with a cross on it dangled from his wrist. Hiei raised an eyebrow, but soon both of his eyes opened wide in surprise.

Blue energy formed in the palm of the boy's hand. He clenched his hand and the energy stretched out from his fist. Then he brought his other hand up to it pulled back, creating a bow and arrow out of his energy.

'He's a long-range fighter. Since he was able to sneak up on me with out me noticing it's clear that he has some experience. I'll need to get in close if I want a sure win. Damn this world and its limits!' Hiei said in his mind.

"What's wrong? We haven't even started and you seem scared."

"Scared? Don't flatter yourself. You may have been able to sneak up on me but can you beat me now that I know that you're here?"

"There's only one way to find out," the boy said before firing.

Reacting quickly Hiei bent his body to his left and dodged the blast. But almost as soon as it was shot he was pulling another one back and was ready once again. Knowing that now was most likely his only chance Hiei darted over to his right. The boy carefully aimed as he followed him. When he had a shot he would fire over and over. Hiei continued to dodge the deadly attacks.

"Enough of this!" Hiei yelled.

Hiei charged straight for the boy. When a blast came for him he would move to the side only as much as he needed to, not wanting to lose any speed. Despite how close he was getting the boy remained calm. When he was close enough Hiei dodged one last time to his left. With his sword still in its sheath it was prepared for a quick swap. When Hiei slashed his sword the boy jumped back, barely avoiding being cut in two.

'Damn!' Hiei yelled in his mind.

With the light of the sun reflecting off of the boys' glasses it was impossible to see what he was planning, though Hiei had a strong feeling he knew what he was planning to do. And just as he suspected the boy formed another arrow while still in the air and with Hiei being mostly of balance from his attack he was left with little to do. Not wasting any time the boy fired.

"Damn it!" Hiei said through clenched.

Hiei lifted his sword and braced it in hope that it would deflect it, even the slightest, while he did what he could to try and get out of the way. He was successful in getting out of the way of the blast itself, but was unable to avoid the after math. From behind the blast had collided with the roof right behind him. The force of the explosion sent Hiei flying over the edge of the building and down in to the ally. By the time the blast had hit the roof the boy had already landed and was far enough to not be affected by the blast. He walked over to the edge and peered over. All he saw was ruble from the roof and some from the next building over, where Hiei's body had hit, laying in a giant jagged pile of ruble.

"How disappointing. I thought that with that strange energy he would seem interesting. But it seems he was no more challenging than a Hollow, with the acceptation of his speed," the boy said before turning and walking away.

Down below in the ally the ruble started to slowly vibrate. Finally some of it was flung in different directions. In the center of the pile that was left was an injured Hiei.

"Damn it! How could I let myself be beat by a human! Damn this world," Hiei shouted before he turned and smashed the back of his left fist into the brick wall behind him.

**Next Day**

**Morning**

**Outside Ichigo's Home**

Ichigo was still thinking about that guy that he and Rukia ran in to the other night. It had been bothering him all night. He wasn't sure what to make of it and that's what bothered him more. After walking about a block from his house he met up with Rukia.

"There you are. What took you? You're being slower than usual," Rukia said.

"I've been thinking about last night."

At the mention of that Rukia looked up to the sky, images of what happened just the other night played in her head.

"Yeah. What's more he called himself a Quincy."

Ichigo looked at her questionly.

"Quincy? Oh yeah. He did say something like that. So what is a Quincy?"

"Well…" Rukia started but she was interrupted.

Both Rukia and Ichigo turned to see Hiei standing in front of them. He appeared to be a bit beat up.

"It's you," Rukia said in almost a whisper.

"Wow! What happened to you?" Ichigo asked.

"None of your concern. Now I have my own question for you. Do you know anybody with short black and wears glasses?" Hiei asked.

The question was a bit of a surprise to both Ichigo and Rukia. They looked at each other with the same thing on their minds.

'It has to be a coincidence… right?'

"Actually yeah, well sort of. Why?" Ichigo asked.

"Where can I find him?"

"First you tell us why you want to know. Then we'll to you," Rukia said.

Hiei glared at her from the corner of his eyes. He was considering saying why, but than he would have to explain that he was beat and he could not do that.

"Hn. I need to know because I believe he may have a connection to the Hollow problem. Now tell me where I can find him. Now," Hiei demanded.

"Huh? Hollow problem? Since when was there a Hollow problem?" Rukia asked, puzzled.

Losing what little patience that he had left Hiei gave them a warning.

"Hey! Calm down. We don't know where you can find him. Hey wait. Was he the one that did whatever it was that happened to you?" Ichigo asked.

"Don't be ridicules. You're of no further use to me," Hiei said as he turned his back to them and got ready to jump away.

"Wait a second! What did you mean when you said 'Hollow problem'! How is it that you know something like that? I haven't heard of any Hollow problem," Rukia said.

Looking over his shoulder Hiei said, "Thanks to me there hasn't been much of a problem. Now don't think that I'll befriend you and fight them along side you. I simply came here for information. And it seems like it was pointless because I still don't have anything useful. Don't bother trying to follow me."

Hiei then disappeared. Ichigo and Rukia looked at where they last saw him standing.

"What the hell's going on?" Ichigo asked.

"I wish I knew," Rukia said.

**End Chapter 5**

Well how was that. Well not much to say other than I hope the unnamed character was in character, along with Ichigo and Rukia. Please leave reviews.


	6. Three Man Duel

First of all I want to say that I'm sorry. Why I'm sorry is because of the chapter. I don't think it's bad but you'll find out why when you read. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or YYH. Only this story do I own.**

"Talking" 

'Thoughts'

**Changing POV, location, and time**

**Bleach- Retold Story **

**Chapter 6**

**Normal POV**

Hiei hid on the rooftops above Ichigo and Rukia. He may have lost most of his powers but he was still able to move fast enough that they couldn't follow his movements, at least not how they were now. Hiei decided to follow them to their school. Since he talked to them he had a nagging feeling that he should keep a close eye on them. Following them all the way to school he still had that feeling.

'Guess I'll have to watch them with my Jagan,' Hiei said to himself from across the street from the school.

Through out the day Hiei would switch between watching Ichigo and Rukia. At the moment he saw Ichigo standing in the middle of the hall thinking to himself. Behind him he saw that other girl, Orahime, walking up to him. Ichigo failed to notice but she didn't seem to surprise him much. Hiei raised an eyebrow when he saw Ichigo do a weird gesture. His eyebrow raised even higher when he saw the girl start to mimic the same gesture.

"What fools," Hiei said.

He saw them converse a little more. Something at the end seemed to have caught Ichigo's attention, so Orahime led him to a room. When they reached the room they carefully slid the door open and peeked inside.

"Hn. What's so interesting in there that they can't be seen?" Hiei thought out loud.

When Hiei changed his view from Ichigo to the room he was looking in to his Jagan eye pulsed, signaling that it was changing its view. He slowly scanned the room, looking for whatever it was that they were looking at. Looking towards where they were he now knew what it was.

"Him!" Hiei yelled through clenched teeth.

**Later That Day**

Hiei kept his distant from the boy as he walked home. He could also see and sense Ichigo following him as well. Since he had seen him at school he too had been following him. Though he didn't conceal himself as well as Hiei.

'That fool isn't even bothering to hide his energy. Does he really think he can sneak up on him like that?' Hiei thought to himself.

The boy, who Hiei learned name was Uryuu, had stopped at the top of some stairs. As it turns out he stopped and called out Ichigo. After that Hiei wasn't sure what they were saying since he was too far away to hear. Then he saw Uryuu's energy float around him, or so he assumed. It appeared around him as long white ribbons. Hiei blinked in confusion.

'Are those supposed to be strands of his energy? I've never seen them before.'

Suddenly the boy disappeared and reappeared in front of Ichigo and grabbed a red ribbon. Hiei tried to lean forward a little to see if he could hear them better. What he was able to pick up was that the ribbon was called spirit ribbon and the red one was the color of Soul Reapers spirit ribbon.

'Hn. It must just be a visible form of their energy in this world,' Hiei thought to himself.

He saw Uyruu's quickly look over to his direction. That's when Hiei released that he wasn't concealing his energy anymore. Cursing to himself he didn't even bother to move or try hiding it again.

Ichigo looked up to where Uryuu was looking and gasped.

"A… black spirit ribbon!? Is that another Soul Reaper?" Ichigo asked.

"No. It's that thing from before. Come on out. It's pointless to hide," Uryuu said.

Not wasting time Hiei jumped out. He landed at the top of the stairs.

"So you're still alive? You surprise me. I thought you were dead," Uryuu said.

"Hn. You should just consider yourself lucky that you caught me at a bad time. How about we have a rematch?" Hiei asked, confidence filling his every word.

"Actually how about we play a little game. All of us?"

Hiei raised an eyebrow, showing that he was interested. Ichigo didn't say anything. Seeing that they were listening Uryuu continued.

"I was thinking of this before you showed up, but now hopefully it'll be a little more interesting. Ichigo Kurosaki. This will be a test to see who is truly better and if Soul Reapers are really needed, Soul Reaper vs. Quincy. And as for you, if you want a rematch prove it that you'll provide a challenge by participating."

"That all depends. What do you have in mind?" Hiei asked.

"Let's see who can kill the most Hollows within twenty-four hours. If you can kill more than Ichigo, or by some odd chance even me, by the end of the time limit I'll fight you again. And as for you Ichigo, you're going to prove just how worthless Soul Reapers are with this contest," Uryuu said.

Ichigo gave him a smug look and laid his bag over his shoulder. He continued to look at Uryuu with the same arrogant look and said, "No thanks. There's no point in it. I've got nothing to prove."

"What's wrong? Are you scared?" Uryuu asked, provoking him.

"I said no because we both know that I'd mop the floor with you," Ichigo said, annoyance mixed with his words, as he turned and walked away.

Uryuu watched silently as he walked away. At first he was annoyed by Ichigo's choice, but then something came to him.

"Oh I understand now. Since you're a substitute you can't do anything without Rukia's permission, is that it?"

It struck something in Ichigo and he stopped. He turned around and reached into his bag. When he found what he was looking for he pulled out a stuffed animal. After a second the thing began to kick and squirm, trying to break free of Ichigo's hold.

Ichigo took his free hand and dug into its mouth. When he pulled it back out he was holding onto a pill and the doll fell limp. Quickly swallowing it and throwing his bag and doll to the ground Ichigo's spirit burst from his body, but instead of his body falling to the ground it caught itself. When his body spoke it had the same voice that the doll had. Ichigo ordered Kon, who was now controlling his body, to get to somewhere safe. After he was gone Ichigo, who was now in his Soul Reaper form, drew his sword and laid the back of the blade against his shoulder. He smirked at Uryuu and asked, "So when do we begin?"

"Now," Uryuu said as he reached in his shirt pocket and pulled out a ring.

Hiei raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"And what is that for?"

Uryuu turned partly so that he could look at Hiei while he answered.

"This is bait to draw in the Hollow."

"What! Are you crazy?! You can't do that. You'll put countless people in danger," Ichigo exclaimed.

"If you were more confident in your abilities than there wouldn't be a need to worry about that," Uryuu said before breaking the ring.

Everything was silent. Ichigo became tense as he watched the fragments of the ring fall. Hiei calmly looked around himself for any signs of Hollows. Turning to Uryuu he asked, "When is this bait supposed to work? I don't have all day."

Instead of answering his question Uryuu formed his bow and fired an arrow up into the sky behind Hiei. Hiei turned and watched as it struck and killed a Hollow as it was tearing into their world. With the same expression as before that he wore Uryuu said, "That's one. Now Ichigo I hope that I don't need to remind you that Hollows tend to target those with higher spiritual pressure first."

Ichigo broke from his trance and ran over and tackled Uryuu to the ground. He was about to yell something into Uryuu's face when what he had just said sank in. Images of his sisters popped into his mind.

"Yuzu and Karin! I gotta save them!"

Ichigo let go of Uryuu and started to run towards where he thought that they would be. Hiei watched Ichigo run off as Uryuu got up. Uryuu caught his attention when he spoke.

"Ichigo is a fool. He fails to realize that there are others around him, close to him other than his family, that are recently starting to acquire high levels of spirit energy, although they are still dormant."

Hearing that peaked Hiei's interest.

"How's that? Is it some kind of reacting to him getting his?"

"I don't know. But he's lucky that I'm here. I'm sure you won't be saving anyone, you're just going to kill the Hollows, right?" Uryuu asked.

Although he was right Uryuu was beginning to annoy Hiei. Without answering Hiei leapt up to the rooftop of the house next to them. When Hiei was gone Uryuu adjusted his glass and walked off.

**Urahara Shop **

Urahara had just finished explaining to Rukia about what the Quincy were and how they all dead. It troubled her but there was no point in worrying about what happened in the past. What she was worried about was that boy that called himself a Quincy. Before she could get stuck on that thought her, along with Urahara's, attention was caught by something they both felt.

"What's going on?! What's this feeling I'm getting?" Rukia asked, but to no one in particular.

" I'm not sure, but it's coming from outside," Urahara said.

Not wasting time Rukia got up and ran for the door. She slammed it open and looked around. After not seeing anything she looked up and gasped.

"What's going on?!"

**End Chapter 6**

That's why. I didn't realize that almost nothing had happened in the chapter because it was mostly done when I went back and finished it. Obviously I didn't look it over until I got it up on here. It was also shorter than the last chapter too. But I plan to make up for it in the next chapter. Please leave reviews.


	7. Teamwork

I can't believe that I did this chapter in one day. Well I like how it turned out so hopefully all of you will.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or YYH. Only this story do I own.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Change of POV, place and time**

**Bleach- Retold Story**

**Chapter 7**

**Normal POV**

Rukia stared up in awe. Up in the sky appeared to be some kind of rip and coming out of it were groups of Hollow.

"I don't understand? What's going on?"

"It looks like a bunch of Hollows are being drawn here," Urahara said from behind.

Rukia spun around and looked at him.

"Drawn? By what?"

"Who knows? But it's clear that we're going to have to take care of this problem before it gets out of hand. I think now would be the best time to friend that friend of yours."

Rukia cursed under her breath when Urahara reminded her. She ran off without saying a word. As she ran by people on the sidewalk she reached for her phone to see what time it was.

'Ichigo should be out of school by now. But he probably sees all the Hollows already. Please don't do anything stupid Ichigo.'

**YYH World**

**Spirit World**

The doors to Koenma's office burst open. Koenma jumped in his seat from the sudden disturbance and looked to see who it was. Walking towards him was his Spirit Detective team. Yusuke, who was in front, seemed extremely pissed about something. Koenma swallowed hard when they reached his desk. Mustering the little courage he had at that point Koenma tried to speak with some authority in his voice.

"What's the me..me..meaning of this Yusuke?! You can't just barge right into my office like that!"

"Yeah well guess what? I did. Now you better start answering our questions pacifier breath! Or I'll.."

"Yusuke. Calm down and let me handle this," Kurama said.

Yusuke grumbled to himself but stepped aside to allow Kurama to handle it. Kurama stepped forward and stared down at Koenma. Koenme did the best he could not to break under the demons penetrating stare.

"Koenma you have told us for some time now that you sent Hiei on a mission in the Maiki. But we haven't heard a word from him in about two months now. We all know that Hiei is well capable of handling himself but this is starting to become odd."

"What do you mean?" Koenma asked.

"For starters why would you send Hiei instead of one of us to the Maiki? It's obvious that Hiei wants nothing more than to return there. It doesn't make sense. Plus you would have had to make a hole in the barrier for him to pass by since he and I are too powerful now to pass through it. We is our friend?" Kurama asked with a deadly tone in his voice.

Koenma was almost to the breaking point. He knew that they wouldn't do anything to him, well at least Kurama and maybe Kuwabara, but Yusuke was another story. He doesn't really care who he hits. Koenma took a deep breath before answering.

"Alright I'll tell you. But there is one thing you need to know."

"And what's that?" Kuwabara asked.

"What I'm about to tell you can never leave this room. If this information were to spread it would lead to terrible things. Understood?"

They weren't expecting it to be so serious but they agreed nonetheless. Koenma told them to shut the door. After it was closed he started to explain.

**Minutes Later**

When Koenma finished explaining where he had sent Hiei they were all dumbstruck. Yusuke recovered and asked, "Ok. So there's another world that is completely separate from this one?"

"Yes."

"And you sent Hiei there to fight some things called Hollows?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yes."

Kurama thought for a moment. The others looked at him well he was lost in his train of thought. When he was done he looked at Koenma and asked, "If his reason for being there is what you say than why didn't you send someone you could trust more?

Yusuke and Kuwabara were interested in the answer as well and waited for Koenma to answer. They started to get suspicious when he didn't answer.

"There… was a reason that I had to send him. But enough of this. How about we check on his progress?!" Koenma asked as he fumbled around for his remote.

When he found it he brought down his monitor and turned it on. It was nothing but fuzz for a while but they knew it would change soon.

**Meanwhile**

**Bleach World**

**Human World**

Hiei cut down another Hollow that came at him. He watched as its body parts started to disappear. Swinging his sword the blood that was on it was flung off. He looked back up as another small group came at him. Smirking to himself, as they got closer he stood in place, waiting for them. Before the ones that were flying hit him he leapt into the air and landed on the back of one.

This Hollow seemed to resemble a bat with its features. Hiei held on tight as it flew higher and thrashed about, trying to throw him off. The first Hollow that missed him had now turned around and headed straight for him. It came down on them and tried to take a chunk out of him. Quickly, Hiei jumped off in time and the Hollow tore off the flesh of the other Hollow. The other then retaliated and the two ended up killing each other.

Hiei landed safely on the ground below. As he watched their bodies disappear he shook his head.

"These things are so simple minded they make the fool look smart."

A ring came from Hiei's coat pocket. He reached in and pulled out the communicator. When he flipped it open he saw Koenma and the rest of the gang.

"What the hell is this? Why are they there?!" Hiei yelled.

Koenma cringed under Hiei's tone, but never looked away.

"Yes well. Under certain circumstances they have been informed of your mission."

Hiei cursed in his mind. His displeasure was clear on his face.

"So does this mean that I can come back now?" Hiei asked.

"Not yet. We still need time to prepare the portal. Now don't worry it shouldn't be too much longer," Koenma said.

"Hey Hiei. How did you let Koenma rope you into this man?" Yusuke asked.

"None of your business fool! Now leave me alone, I'm busy," Hiei said as he closed the communicator and cut off their transmission.

He furiously stuffed the device back into his pocket and got ready as more Hollows came at him.

**Elsewhere**

Uryuu had just killed another group of Hollows as they slipped into the Human World. He allowed his energy to deplete back to the cross that hung from his wriest. Adjusting his glasses he looked over in another direction.

"It seems that those two are fairing well. Though that strange one is killing more. Like I thought. Soul Reapers are so useless," Uryuu said, clenching his fists.

Memories of his grandfather flashed in his mind and his anger grew. He sensed the presence of more Hollows in another direction and made his way for them.

**Elsewhere**

Rukia jumped out of Ichigo's bedroom window. She had returned there hoping that he hadn't noticed the Hollows and just went home. As she walked in a random direction she thought of places that he could be at.

'Maybe he's at a friends house? But I don't know where any of them live so that would be pointless to look. Could he still be at school? He does get detention sometimes so who knows.'

With her mind made up she changed her direction and headed back towards their school.

**Meanwhile**

"Damn Hollows! Get out of my way!"

Ichigo jumped into the air and brought his sword down on another Hollow that got in his way. His entire path has been riddled with Hollows everywhere. It didn't seem to matter how many he killed. It was as if for everyone he killed two more would take its place.

After that last Hollow disappeared he took a brief moment to rest. He heaved in deep breaths as he used his sword like a cane. Once a few minutes passed he put his sword back into its sheath on his back and started running again for his school.

'Karin should still be at school playing with her friends. Just please be there when I get there.'

**Some Time Later**

**Elsewhere**

Rukia cursed to herself as she ran from a giant Hollow. Of course it had to be a flying one to make it more difficult for her to run from it. The only thing she was thankful for was that it was following her and leaving the people she passed alone.

The Hollow dived down at her, trying to grab her as it passed by, like a hawk attacking its prey. She managed to duck it but the powerful gust of wind created as it passed by knocked her off. Everyone around her was startled by the sudden gust. She could hear some asking others what was going on. When Rukia looked up she saw that the Hollow had already circled around and was heading straight for her again. Franticly looking around she saw an alley and ran for it. When it tried to follow her it crashed into the two buildings, too big to fit.

People ran and screamed as the ruble fall to the ground. When Rukia reached the end of the alley she cursed her luck again. She had reached a dead end and was trapped. Turning around she looked and saw that the Hollow was gone. Leaning against the back wall with her eyes closed and sliding down she let out a deep breath that she hadn't realized that she had been holding.

"Finally. I didn't think I was going to lose it. Hopefully no one was hurt by what the Hollow knocked down."

She heard voices calling out for her. Some of the civilians saw her run into the alley but were too afraid to enter it just yet, so they instead called out for her. As she opened her eyes she was going to tell them she was all right. But she had to yell to them to get away instead.

Not too far off she could see the same Hollow charging towards her, ready to give it another try. The people were confused and started to try and climb over the ruble, but ran away when more of the two buildings started to crumble down and fly everywhere. This time with the weakened structure the Hollow was slowly forcing its way towards Rukia.

Franticly she searched for an exit but in the end couldn't find one. The only exit was now blocked by the Hollow and all the ruble around it. Desperately she looked for anything she could use as a weapon. The only things around her were some bricks and trash. Knowing that the bricks wouldn't help her with a Hollow this big she stood by the back wall and waited.

When the Hollow tore its right arm through the wall it reached for her and she braced herself, but instead of being crushed by something powerful she was lifted off the ground by her waist. She heard the Hollow roar as she was carried away. Looking up and saw her rescuer.

"It's you again?!" Rukia exclaimed.

Hiei didn't answer her and just carried her to the rooftop. He let her go on her feet and she looked at him with a puzzled look. Seeing that she was looking at him he glared at her.

"What are you looking at?"

"I was just wondering. What are you doing here and why did you save me again?"

Hiei looked back towards the alley before answering.

"Hn. I was just passing by as I was looking for Hollows. You're just fortune that I was passing this area."

Before she could question him further the Hollow joined them up on the roof. Hiei seemed unfazed by it while Rukia took a few steps back. It slowly walked towards them, creating small quakes with each step and creaking the roof, leaving giant footprints.

"So what do you suggest?" Rukia asked.

"I could handle this on my own if it wasn't for your presence."

Rukia looked at him questioningly before she let out a little yelp of surprise. Hiei had quickly thrown her over his left shoulder and started to run in another direction. The Hollow cried out as it flapped its wings and took to the air to chase after them.

Hiei jumped from rooftop to rooftop trying to put some distance between him and the Hollow so that he could set Rukia somewhere where she wouldn't be in the way, but with his energy loss he was having trouble losing the Hollow. Cursing under his breath he picked his pace up a little more. Rukia thought that she was going to be sick because of the speed that they were moving at and the way she was being carried. Managing to deal with it she tried to shift herself so that she could talk to Hiei.

"Hey! Where are you taking me?!"

"Just shut up woman! I'm trying to lose that damn thing so that I can set you out of the way!"

Hiei looked over his shoulder to see how close the Hollow was and it appeared closer than before. This greatly annoyed him. Plus he was starting to run out of buildings in the direction that he was running in. It looked like they were reaching a neighborhood. Rukia started to pound on Hiei's back to get his attention. When he finally yelled at her she warned him that the Hollow was about to attack them. Quickly looking over his shoulder he saw it and jumped high into the air.

"Why didn't you respond when I first hit you?! We could have been killed!"

Hiei was going to yell back at her but didn't have a chance to. With them hanging in the air they were easy targets for the Hollow. Knowing it was its best chance the Hollow flew at them faster than before. As the Hollow got rapidly closer Hiei took Rukia and threw her up higher, all the while she screamed in surprise. He did it just in time as the crashed into him.

Hiei had his breath knocked out of him from the impact but held strong as the Hollow pressed on. The Hollow stopped where it was and started to struggle with Hiei. It pulled him away from itself and tried to crush him with its giant hands.

From her place up above Rukia watched as Hiei tried to break free from its hold. He was slowly parting its hands, which amazed her. But the Hollow, knowing it wasn't going to be able to hold him for long lunged at him with its mouth. Rukia gasped in both disgust and worry when she saw blood saw out, but since she was behind it she couldn't tell if it killed him or not. But she assumed with the way it was still struggling with him that he was still alive.

Rukia began to chant the same kido that she tried on the previous Hollow that almost killed her. She prayed that her powers were stronger than before. As she came down she released her spell and instead of just smoke like last time a small burst of energy came out and struck the Hollow. She smiled to herself as she saw the Hollow drop Hiei, who she found out was mostly all right. It seemed like he managed to pull his left arm out and stop the Hollow from tearing something vital, like his neck or biting off his head.

As Hiei got close to a rooftop he landed on his feet and looked for Rukia. When he found her he jumped up and caught her with his good arm. They both landed safely on the ground and looked back up at the Hollow. Rukia examined Hiei's arm while he continued to watch the Hollow and saw that his sleeve was torn completely off and his arm was badly injured. But when she looked at his face it seemed like it didn't bother him that much.

"Hn. At least you're not completely useless. It seems like your attack actually hurt it," Hiei said without looking at her.

Rukia didn't appreciate the way he said it but didn't say anything about it. There was something more important to deal with.

"So what are we going to do? I don't think running did us any good. Are you going to be able to fight with your arm in that condition?" Rukia asked.

Hiei gave a small brief laugh, one that you couldn't really consider one. He reached for the collar of his coat and threw it off to the side. Then he reached for his sword with his right hand.

"Of course. I've dealt with much worse pain than this before, and for longer periods of time. The only thing that will make this fight difficult is that I'm going to have to protect you with an injured arm now."

"Don't think I'm going to stand by and let you save me a third time. Since some more of my powers have returned I'll be able to do something, even if it's just to be a distraction," Rukia said, determination in her voice.

Hiei decided not to argue with her since time was a factor. The Hollow descended and landed a few yards ahead of them. It licked around its teeth, picking up all the blood from Hiei's arm. Hiei looked over to Rukia with just his eyes and said, "Just don't get in my way."

Charging the Hollow Hiei drew his sword. Rukia followed suit, only without drawing a weapon. Jumping into the air Hiei slashed his sword down diagonally to his right using just his right arm. The Hollow reached up and caught the blade with its hand. Rukia then came from under it and jumped towards its head. It saw her and went for her with its other hand.

She managed to plant her hands on top of its hand and jump from there. When reaching its head she kicked as hard as she could, causing her to do a somersault. Her foot hit hard and the Hollow was stunned. Hiei took this opportunity to rip his sword from its hand, while in the process cutting it open, and this time sliced straight down as he fell. His blade cut open the Hollows head and it screamed in pain as it disappeared.

After it was over both Hiei and Rukia stood up straight stared where the Hollow once stood. Hiei swung his sword to rid it of the blood before sliding it back into its sheath. With a small smile Rukia turned to Hiei.

"Not bad. I didn't think you would be able to fight with your one arm in that condition. I figured you would be to distracted by the pain to concentrate."

"Like I said. This is nothing compared to the pain I've endured before," Hiei said as walked over to his cloak.

Rukia followed closely behind and watched as he started to dig around for something in his coat. It seemed he found what he was looking for and quickly stuffed it into his pocket, not wanting her to see it. He then proceeded to burn his coat with his fire abilities, but not before taking some bandages out of it first.

"Why are you burning your coat?"

"There's no point in wearing it unless I want to look like a bum."

After he set it on fire Hiei started to walk away. Rukia ran after him and grabbed his shoulder. He glared at her over his shoulder.

"Let go."

"No. First you're going to tell me something. I can already tell that you're not an enemy. So tell me your name. I'm assuming you already know mine," Rukia said.

Hiei thought about it for a minute. There was no real harm in tell her his name since he wouldn't be here much longer. Plus if he keeps running into her before leaving the same annoying question will be asked over and over.

"Hiei."

"Good. Now come on. I can speed up the recovery of your wound with my powers before you wrap it up," Rukia said, pulling his arm to drag him somewhere that they wouldn't be seen.

"Let go of me women! I do not need your help!"

"Just be quite and this will go by quick."

With great frustration Hiei final let Rukia treat his wound. He reasoned it in his mind and figured that with his energy loss he couldn't afford any injuries to interfere.

"Good. Now as soon as we find a place where I can use my powers on you I'll treat you."

'Damn woman,' Hiei thought to himself as she led him.

**End Chapter 7**

Well how was that? Please leave reviews.


	8. Hollows everywhere! part 1

This was orignally going to be just one really long chapter but I felt that it would have seemed kinda dragged on so I split it into two. Well there's nothing else that I can think of to say so like always, enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Bleach. All I own is this story.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Change of POV, location, and time**

**Bleach- Retold Story**

**Chapter 8**

**Normal POV**

Hiei finished wrapping his bandages around his arm. As it turned out Rukia's healing powers managed to stop the bleeding mostly. That was good enough for him; it just surprised him because of how bad it was. After he was done he flexed his arm to see how well he would be able to use it. As he was doing so Rukia looked at the bandages on his other arm.

"So what happened to your other arm? Do you need me to heal that too?"

"There's nothing wrong with that arm," Hiei said without looking at her.

While he was still testing his arm Rukia walked by him and looked to see if there were any Hollows nearby. When she didn't see any she stopped out of the bushes, soon after Hiei stepped out.

"So what are you going to do? Even if you deny it it's still going to be difficult to fight Hollows with just one hand."

"I'll manage, besides, it's none of your business what I'm going to do," Hiei said as he walked past her.

Rukia watched as he walked away. With how things were going she didn't think it would be best if she were to go on alone. So she ran to catch up to Hiei. When he heard her running up to him he grunted in annoyance and waited for her.

"What do you want? I've got things to do."

"I need you to do me a favor. Can you help me find Ichigo? It seems like something is drawing in more Hollows for some reason and I can't find him anywhere," Rukia said.

Hiei was about to say no when the communicator in his pocket started to go off. Apparently Rukia thought it was something on her person because she was reaching for something in her pocket. She pulled out her phone, but when she saw it wasn't her she looked at Hiei, her curiosity obvious. Turning around he pulled it out and opened it.

"What is it fool!? I'm busy!"

"Hey Hiei. What's the big deal hanging up on us like that? And what's wrong with your arm? One of those Hollow things get ya?" Yusuke asked.

"It's none of your business! Now what do you want?!" Hiei practically yelled.

Rukia came up from behind Hiei and looked over his shoulder. When she saw the device in Hiei's hand she simple asked, "What's that? Some kind of communicator?"

Koenma, who was behind Yusuke, began to freak out. He struggled with Yusuke to get a better view. When he finally managed to climb over him he began to yell at Hiei, saying things like 'what are you doing?!' and 'who is that behind you?!'.

While Koenma was yelling Hiei was becoming aggravated. He was trying to control his anger and not crush the device in his hand. Since he still had not answered Rukia's question she grabbed onto his shoulder and turned him so he would look at her. When he was turned enough to face her he glared at her.

"What?"

Rukia just stared at him for a minute, all the while Koenma was still waiting for him to answer. Her staring didn't help improve his mood.

"Who are you?"

"I've told you my name, or have you forgotten?"

"No I mean who are you? What are you doing here?" Rukia asked, now with a serious tone.

Ignoring the cries from Koenma, Hiei closed the communicator and put it away. He glared down at her, but she didn't back off. Grinding his teeth in frustration he pushed his way past her. As he walked away she had to run to catch up to him. When she caught up she walked in toe with him.

"You didn't answer my question," she said.

"Hn. It doesn't matter. Now do you want to find that idiot or not?"

Rukia stared at him surprised. She didn't think he would help her but she didn't question it. Nodding her head, they both took off in the direction that she pointed to.

**School**

Ichigo finally reached the school where he thought his little sister, Karin, would be. But to his dismay he couldn't find her anywhere.

"Damn. Karin where are you?"

Deciding that it would be better to look elsewhere he ran off in another direction. As he was running he was trying to think of any other places that she could be.

'Maybe the park? She sometimes goes there with her friends.'

**With Hiei and Rukia**

They ran in silence as they continued to run towards Ichigo's school. As they dodged people on the sidewalk they got stares from everyone. It was beginning to get on Hiei's nerves.

"What the hell are they looking at!?" Hiei said.

"I'm guessing your bloody bandages. It's not every day that they see something like that."

Having enough of it Hiei grabbed Rukia's hand and pulled her between some buildings. Before she could protest he picked her up, bridal style, and jumped to the rooftops. Hiei sped across the buildings like they were nothing.

Rukia had wrapped her arms around his neck to secure herself. She expected to get the sick feeling that she got before but it didn't return, so she eased up a little bit. When she tried to look ahead she needed to shield her eyes with her one arm because of the wind.

Hiei stopped abruptly and caused Rukia to grip him tighter again. She looked and noticed that she could see the school but they were still a good distance away.

"Hey! What are you doing? We're not at the school yet."

He didn't respond to her question. So she tried asking again, but it fell on deaf ears.

'Ichigo is on the move. It feels like he's getting closer to that Uryu,' Hiei thought.

Turning, he took off in another direction.

"Where are you going? The school is in the other direction," Rukia said.

"I sense Ichigo this way. I also sense that other one."

"Who's the other one?"

"Uryu."

**Park**

Ichigo jumped back to avoid being impaled by a Hollow. He then rushed forward and hacked off the limb that was intended to kill him while it was still in the ground. It cried out in pain and tried to strike him with its other arm, but failed. Ichigo figured out its tactics going by experience and dived in and thrust his sword into its face.

As it started to disperse he looked around, worry written all over his face. For a while now he noticed that the Hollows numbers have been increasing more rapidly.

"Damn. I've got to find Karin soon."

Running in a random direction he looked everywhere he could. During his search he stopped when he saw a something shoot up into the sky. Shielding his eyes with his left hand from the sun he was able to identify it.

"That looks like that attack from that guy, Uryu. So he's here huh? Guess I should pay him a visit, and while I'm at it make him pay for all this too!"

Ichigo took off running towards the direction he saw the arrow rise from.

**Uryu's Location**

Standing in place and holding his ground Uryu fired volley after volley of his arrows, piercing and killing Hollows with every shot. Blood dripped from his fingers on his left hand, staining the grass. He glared at the Hollows swarming down from above.

"This doesn't make sense. That little bit of bait that I used shouldn't have drawn in these many Hollows."

Squeezing off more shots he killed three more Hollows. Having to be slowly pushed back he still stood strong and shouted out to the Hollows, beckoning them to keep coming. During his shout he heard another voice. It sounded vaguely familiar.

"Hey! Uryu! Are you over there?!"

"That sounds like… Ichigo. What is he doing here?"

Sure enough, hacking his way through a group of Hollows was Ichigo. When he finally made his way through he stopped a few feet from Uryu.

"There you are you punk! I'd pulverize you right now if it weren't for these Hollows! But there's been something that's been bothering me. Why do you hate Soul Reapers so much? What have they ever done to you?"

Uryu glared at him for a minute before adjusting his glasses so that light would reflect off them.

"They've done absolutely nothing to me."

"So why then?"

"It's because of them that my sensei was murdered!"

Seeing the shock on Ichigo he started to explain. He told him briefly of the past conflict between Soul Reapers and the Quincy then how in the end the Soul Reapers were forced to kill all the Quincy. After that he told him that his sensei, who was also his grandfather, would continue to try and reason with the Reapers, but they would never listen. Because of that they would constantly keep watch over him, to make sure he didn't try anything. But one day when five Hollows surrounded him and no Soul Reapers showed up to save him.

Once he finished his story more rage surged through Uryu. Despite his bleeding hand he still pulled back his bow and killed a few more Hollows. Keeping a cool demeanor Ichigo laid the flat side of his sword on his shoulder.

"Well, at least now I know why you hate Soul Reapers so much. But that still doesn't mean that I'm going to let you win. I'm going to prove to you that not all Soul Reapers are the same!"

Finishing that last sentence Ichigo turned to his right and swung his sword and killed a Hollow that was sneaking up on him. Uryu watched in what could be called astonishment. Looking away from him he went back to work on the Hollows in front of him.

**Outside Park Limits**

Hiei landed and stopped in front of the park where he sensed Ichigo run into and set Rukia down. They both looked to where the trees got a little thicker, knowing that was where they needed to go.

"You stay here. I'll go in," Hiei said, starting to walk ahead.

Rukia snorted at his plan. So she walked after him and stopped him.

"Listen. Thanks for helping me out but I can't let you go in there on your own. Besides Ichigo being in there we've been working together and have been surviving that way. We need to keep it that way if we both want to live."

"I don't care what you think. I don't need your assistance to fight some Hollows. That other one just gave me problems because you were there."

"So what? Are you saying that you could have handled that on your own? I doubt it. Stop being full of yourself and just realize that we need to work together!"

Ignoring her words Hiei dashed ahead. Rukia had to restrain herself from cursing out loud. So she instead tried to follow him, though she knew it was pointless. He was already gone.

**With Ichigo and Uryuu**

The battle was slowly turning in favor of the Hollows. Ichigo and Uryu were slowly being worn out. Using his sword to support his body Ichigo stood with his back to Uryu, making large gasps for air. He had received a few heavy blows, mostly to his back. Uryu on the other hand was clenching his left hand tightly. The bleeding had slowed down but his hand throbbed with pain.

"What's wrong Ichigo? Giving up already?"

"Heh. You wish I were, don't you? Well I'm never going to give up."

Forcing himself to stand straight he stumbled forward one step. Gripping the hilt of his Zanpakuto tightly in his hands, Ichigo provoked the Hollows to come at him. Following the provoke three Hollows ran towards him. Prepared to counter them, he gasped in surprise at what happened next, along with Uryu.

The three Hollows were all slain before them. Behind their dispersing bodies was Hiei. He stood there glaring them.

"Hey! You're…!" Ichigo started but couldn't finish.

"Can't you take care of yourself fool," Hiei said, jumping back to them.

Uryu glared at him behind his glasses where the light reflected off.

"What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like? I'm here to kill the Hollows that you two can't seem to."

His little insult seemed to give both Ichigo and Uryu new vigor. Their spirit energy surged through their body as if they hadn't been using it.

"I'll show you who can't!" Ichigo yelled as he ran past Hiei.

Uryu was calmer with his announcement. Forgetting the pain in his hand he pulled back his bow and fired off more shots, his shots on target. Smirking, Hiei joined them.

The battle against the Hollows progressed a bit smoother from there. Despite their injuries and exhaustion they fended the Hollows off with little error. When they needed a brief moment to catch their breaths they would jump back to the middle to regroup.

Over in the far bushes was Rukia. She watched as the three fought together effectively, sure there were some mishaps but other than that they were doing great.

'This is amazing! They're fighting together as if they have before. And it looks like some of the Hollows are beginning to back off too!'

Hiei hacked off the arm of a Hollow that tried to crush him. After that it tried to crush him with its foot. Smirking, he jumped up into the air, whereas Uryu was behind him some ways, ready to shoot. Once Hiei was out of the way he let go and killed it.

They would occasionally repeat this process; also they would mix it up when working with Ichigo. When it was noticeable to them that the Hollows were backing off they took another small breather.

"Hn. They must not be as stupid as I thought," Hiei said.

"Where do you think they're going?" Ichigo asked.

"Probably back to their world," Uryu said.

When the three had eased up they were hit with a tremendous force. They had to brace their knees to keep themselves from falling over. Ichigo was the first to ask what was happening but didn't receive a clear answer. Hiei, feeling compelled, looked up to the sky. There up in the sky was what looked like a giant fissure. Ichigo followed Hiei's line of vision and saw it too.

"What the hell is that?!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Rukia knew what was coming but before she could do or say something the fissure began to expand, with two giant hands pulling it about. They all watched in awe as the giant Hollow continued to slowly force its way out. Uryu was about to suggest a plan of action that they could take when Ichigo ran heads on towards it.

"Wait you idiot! You'll only get yourself killed!" Uryu yelled as he ran after him.

Hiei watched as they ran off. He knew he had to help them but decided he would take his time. Walking after them he looked up at the Hollow breaking through.

'So some of them get that big, huh? Hn. This world is just one pain after another.'

Hiei felt Rukia's presence getting closer. He rolled his eyes at her stupidity. Turning around he glared at her as she ran up to him.

"What do you think you're doing fool? You being here will only get you killed."

"I'm here because I need to be. Even if I can't do much against a Hollow in my current state I can still save somebody that might be in danger," Rukia said.

Hiei stared blankly at her. He didn't know why but he liked and disliked her. Glaring at her he turned away.

"Well Soul Reaper. If you don't want to die than I suggest that you stay close to me. I won't be going out of my way to save you."

Sure enough, more Hollows gathered around them. Rukia stood with her back to Hiei's and watched as more got closer. She stared nervously at them.

"If I die here Soul Reaper then I'm bringing you to hell with me."

"If that's the case then at least use my name," Rukia said, annoyed.

A smirk twitched in the corner of his mouth. Without looking at her he said, "I'll think about it."

**END CHAPTER 8**

There you go. Please leave reviews.


	9. Hollows everywhere! part 2

Here's the rest of chapter eight which has become chapter 9. I hate that I can't think of anymore to say. So enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Bleach. All I own is this story.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Change of POV, location, and time**

**Bleach- Retold Story**

**Chapter 9**

**Normal POV**

One of the Hollows ran at them in hopes to get one of them. Hiei saw it in the corner of his eye and jumped towards its head and ripped it open with his sword. Rukia was forced to defend herself as one tried to sneak up on her. She turned and kicked it in the head, but that fazed it little and it grabbed her with its right hand. Not liking that she had to she called out for Hiei.

When Hiei turned to look at her he had little time to waste. Cursing to himself he tried to run over to her but another Hollow blocked his path. So he jumped over it and with little time to spare he threw his sword at the Hollow that was holding Rukia. His sword pierced the Hollow in the side of the head and killed it almost instantly. The Hollow disappeared and both his sword and Rukia fell to the ground. Hiei was left to defend himself with his fists as the Hollow he jumped over was coming after him.

Rukia struggled to her feet and staggered over to the sword. She grabbed it and used it to support herself. Gasping for air, she lifted the sword and held it in front of herself defensively. When she was ready she ran towards the Hollow that was attacking Hiei. Hiei had managed to knock it onto its back and she took this as an opportunity to attack it. She jumped into the air and when she came down she stabbed it in the head.

Rukia and Hiei stood back to back once again after the Hollow disappeared.

"You better hold onto my sword Soul Reaper. It looks like that may be the only way that you'll survive," Hiei said.

"I said to call me by my name," Rukia said, annoyed.

"Hn. Just don't break my sword… Rukia," Hiei said.

For some reason Rukia felt like smiling. She resisted it since now was not the time.

"Sure. Whatever you say Hiei."

They both looked up to the sky where the huge Hollow was coming from. With time to spare Hiei glanced slightly over his shoulder at Rukia.

"Why is that Hollow that big? Is that normal?"

"That's a type of Hollow. It's called menos grande. This kind of Hollow is born from hundreds of other Hollows mixed and folded into one. Until now I've never seen one, except for illistrastions in books," Rukia explained.

"Hn. So what does it take to kill it?"

"I only know of one group that can handle this, the Royal Special Task Force. Menos grande is way too much for any single Soul Reaper."

Not liking that last bit of info Hiei could almost be heard growling in frustrustion. His fists clenched tighter as he looked back to the Hollow.

'Those fools better not get reckless and die pointlessly. If it's really that strong then we'll need to use everything that we've got,' Hiei thought to himself.

**With Ichigo And Uryu**

"That things too big for any of our weapons," Uryu said.

Ichigo had a huge smile on his face as he stared up at the menos grande.

"Ha, just because it's over feed doesn't change anything. We're just going to have to chop a little more," Ichigo confidently said with his eyes closed and his head tilted down.

"Chop?" Uryu asked, looking at him confused.

"Yep. And the bigger they are the harder they fall. Come on! Together we'll take that ugly sucker down! Lets go Uryu!"

Wasting no time Ichigo started to run for the enemy. Uryu, being caught off guard by Ichigo's sudden action, started after him yelling, "Ichigo! Don't be crazy!"

Hiei and Rukia had finished off the Hollows that had stood in their way. Now they were trying to catch up to Ichigo and Uryu, only to see them running away from them and straight for menos grande.

"Ichigo! Ichigo stop! You two aren't enough to go up against menos grande," Rukia said.

But before she and Hiei could precede any further Urahara stepped out and blocked their path. He stood with his back to them.

"Who the hell are you?" Hiei asked.

As if to answer Hiei's question Rukia said is name.

"Urahara! Are you trying to get Ichigo killed out there?!"

Urahara quickly lifted his left hand and held two fingers up. Rukia looked at them and then felt a pulse.

In a low voice Urahara said, "How course not. Just watch. There is a method to my madness."

Rukia's legs gave out from under her and she fell to her knees. Hiei's sword slipped from her grip and fell on the ground next to her. Acting quickly Hiei tried to attack Urahara. Urahara sent the same spell to Hiei and he collapsed to the ground as well, barely able to stop himself from falling face first onto the ground. Hiei was now right behind Rukia and was struggling to get up, but despite his efforts was unable to break the spell.

"Damn! What the hell did he do?" Hiei asked through clenched teeth.

"It's a… binding spell," Rukia squeezed out.

"This is a battle that must be fought. It is for Ichigo… and you as well, Rukia.

Ichigo never heard Rukia and had ignored Uryu and kept running. Now the menos grande had torn its opening wide enough that it could step out. Seeing it stepping out Ichigo jumped into the air and tried to cut its giant foot off. His plan failed when his sword stopped on its flesh. With the force of it stepping out he was thrown off and bounced and rolled to a stop in front of Uryu.

"I told you that would happen!" Uryu said as he formed his bow and shot an arrow.

His arrow hit it on the side of its face but left nothing but a small scratch. Uryu cursed at the result and looked down to Ichigo.

"Hey Ichigo. So can you get up?"

Turning to look at him with a goofy look on his face he said, "Sure. I'm good as new."

Blood started to trail down from his hair onto his face when he said that. Uryu glared at him and began to shout.

"That was the dumbest charge that I think I've ever seen. What were you thinking? Did you actually think that would work?!"

"Huh? Well I figured if I just keep chopping on him like a giant tree I'd eventually bring him down to the point where I could whack him on the head."

"I can't believe that you're acting like this is some kind of little kids game. Now get up and let's try a different strategy," Uryu said as he kneeled down and grabbed the back of Ichigo's sword as he looked back to the Hollow.

Uryu suddenly felt a wave of power begin to surge through him and his bow grew in size and power. He stared at it in bewilderment.

'What is this?! There's… power flowing into me from his sword. This must be Ichigo's power!'

"What'll I try next?" Ichigo mumbled to himself.

"Ichigo, look," Uryu said in almost a whisper.

Ichigo turned to see what he wanted and his body jumped back in surprise.

"What did you do Uryu?! How did your bow get so big?"

Just be quiet and listen. I think there might actually be a way we can defeat this thing. Are you ready to do it?"

**With Chad and Orihime**

On a far bridge high above the park stood Chad and Orihime. They had been watching Ichigo and Uryu for a while now. Chad stood with his hands in his pockets and Orihime had her hands on the railing.

"Orihime. Do you see Ichigo and Uryu next to him?"

"Yes. Mister Urahara said to watch from here. So… ah. Does he mean we should watch so when the time comes… we'll be able to choose the path we'll walk?"

Orihime closed her eyes and thought back to the past. She had actually remembered everything that happened the night when her brother became a Hollow and fought Ichigo.

"Chad… what're we supposed to do now?" Orihime asked.

Chad glanced down and looked at her, not sure what to say.

**With Ichigo and Uryu**

"Now we are ready to fight that thing!" Uryu said.

Uryu was down on one knee and was holding a giant bow and had a just as big arrow pulled back. They had tied Ichigo's sword onto the top of Uryu's head, while Ichigo held onto the hilt from behind, to allow Ichigo's energy to flow into Uryu.

"You're not serious? This won't work," Ichigo said bluntly and letting go of his sword.

Snapping his head around Uryu said, "Quiet! Just do what I say. You've got to release all of your spirit energy at once while we're connected. That way I should be able to harness the power and shoot an enormous arrow. It's the best way to use all of your energy. Right now you're just wasting it."

Ichigo stared at him blankly the entire time.

"Well you don't have to be so insulting about it."

"Argh! Quit taking things so personally and just release that energy already!"

Obviouly confused, Ichigo stared at him with the same expression as before, but only annoyed.

"How do I do that?" Ichigo asked.

Uryu looked at him in disbelieve. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Freaking out slightly on him, Uryu found out that the only way that Ichigo had been controlling his power so far was just out of instinct. They were interrupted from their talk when a shadow loomed over them.

Menos grande was now standing in front of them, only some ways away. It was staring down at them with its eyes. A small black sphere with a red outline appeared outside its mouth and quickly changed into a larger ball of swirling red and little blue energy.

Rukia stared in horror.

"Oh no. A Cero? Does he intend to release a Doom Blast right here?! You've got to run, both of you! If you're hit by that there'll be nothing left of you!" Rukia shouted.

Ichigo stared up at the giant ball of energy, fear filling his eyes. Swallowing the lump in his throat he heard Uryu say something but didn't really notice what it was. The only thing that his mind could focus on was stopping the giant Hollow before him. Uryu turned and said something else to him but he didn't hear it. He took his sword from Uryu's head and started to run for the Hollow. Fear filled him but so did determination. He didn't care how big it was or how strong. All he knew was that he needed to stop it.

When he reached it Ichigo stopped and looked up to the ball of energy. The energy suddenly shrunk and disappeared. Then the Hollow opened its mouth and a massive stream of energy of the same color and power of the ball came shooting out at an incredible speed. Not having any time to move Ichigo held his sword above his had horizontally, with the tip of it going towards his back, and blocked the beam. The power of the attack continued to press-on and he had to push up with his left forearm on the flat backside of the blade to keep it from killing him.

The impact of the hit sent powerful gust of wind everywhere and a deathly red light filled the area. Uryu was forced to take a step back and brace himself so as not to be blown away. Uryu stared at the scene before him in astonishment. He could also sense that Ichigo's spirit energy was rising.

Hiei and Rukia stared, amazed as well. Urahara watched with a smile on his face.

"I think it's time," Urahara said.

With great force Ichigo finally pushed through the energy and slashed up at the Hollow. A wave of blue energy was sent up the side of its body and cut deeply into it. Now an even more powerful gust blew and almost knocked Uyru off of his feet and the red light disappeared.

Hiei couldn't believe the amount of power that Ichigo had.

'Unbelievable! That human has so much spirit energy hidden within himself. It's no wonder those Hollows want him.' Hiei thought.

They all watched as the Hollow slowly started to return to the hole where it came. It pulled the edges of the hole back to close it as it went back in.

"Menos grande… is retreating!" Rukia said.

When it disappeared all the other Hollows that were still lingering around disappeared as well. Ichigo walked back over to Uryu and stood a few feet from him. He started to gloat about his victory when he sudden lost strength and fell forward. His Zanpakuto started to emit a powerful orange light.

"What's… happening?!" Ichigo asked in worry.

"Oh no! Ichigo has used up all of his spirit energy and it's put too much strain on his body," Rukia said.

Uryu watched as Ichigo's sword began to waver. He got an idea and ran over to him and stepped onto Ichigo's sword and was overcome with great power. His bow grew even larger then before. Aiming it up towards the sky he started to fire arrow after arrow into the sky. By doing this he hoped to stabilize Ichigo's power and save his life.

Ichigo looked up at him. His eyes widened when he saw Uryu.

"Uryu! What are you doing? You're tearing your arms apart!"

True enough, Uryu's arms were being ripped open and bleeding everywhere as a result of constantly shooting much more power then he was ever used to before. Uryu told him to just shut up and let him save his life. As Uryu continued to shoot his arrows into the sky images of his grandfather played through his mind. He had decided to do this for his grandfather because he never hated the Soul Reapers. When images of his grandfather being killed by Hollows appeared in his head he started to ask for forgiveness, forgiveness for not being willing to try and save him.

After it was over Uryu fell to his knees and kept looking at the sky, sorrow filling his eyes.

'Will you ever be able to forgive me…'

"grandfather?" Uryu asked.

Ichigo rolled over onto his back. He stared up with and said, "Man. How am I supposed to beat someone like him? He's so pathetic."

Urahara smiled to himself. He had a feeling that Ichigo would have been able to handle this situation, even as ignorant as he is. Looking down to Rukia he released his spell on her, which she was grateful for. When she was standing she dusted herself off. Urahara now looked back to Hiei, who needless to say wasn't pleased.

"If I release you are you going to try and attack me again?" Urahara asked, obviously amused.

Hiei grinded his teeth in aggravation and didn't answer him. Rukia looked at Urahara annoyed and told him to just let him go. With a grin on his face he released Hiei.

"Hn. Be grateful that this turned out well in the end. If this hadn't I'd be sure to kill you," Hiei said.

"Yes, I'm sure you would have. Now I think it would be best if you went over and helped your friends," Urahara said as he walked past them.

Hiei watched him carefully as he walked away and Rukia ran over to check on Ichigo and Uryu.

'Something's not right. Just who the hell is he?'

**END CHAPTER 9**

I just feel like saying this. I know that much of this story hasn't been very original yet, but don't worry. That will change very soon. With that said, please leave reviews.


	10. Disaster

Wooooo! This chapter took me a while to do. For most of it though I was just too lazy to work on it. But I finally forced myself and finished it. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Bleach. All I own is this story.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Change of POV, location, and time**

**Bleach- Retold Story Chapter 10**

**Normal POV**

A few of days have passed since the incident with the Hollows. Life, for the most part, seemed to return to normal. Ichigo and Rukia returned to school the day after the incident. But when Ichigo went to get Rukia when it was time to go to school she seemed troubled but denied it. She got up like usual and headed out before him by climbing out of his window.

As Rukia walked to school she met up with Orihime. Orihime told Ruika of the up coming fireworks festival and invited her to come along with her and Tatsuki and said that they should invite Ichigo as well. Rukia took note in Orihime's new reaction to Ichigo. She believed that Orihime was afraid of him before but now she doesn't seem to be. Orihime's reason was that she said that Ichigo actually has a funny face if you look close enough. Rukia laughs and tells her she'll think about the festival.

Later in the day when everyone else was in gym class Rukia leaned against a window in a class room a few floors up. She was watching everyone with a sad expression.

'I can't stay here anymore. It'll only cause more pain…'

When the bell for class rang everyone came back. Once everyone was settled the door slid open for one more student. Uryu walked inside and he had bandages going from his fingers to the end of his forearms. He said he hurt himself by falling down some stairs. It was hardly believable but the teacher accepted and told him to go to his desk. After class was over it was time for lunch. Ichigo decided to invite Uryu to join him and his friends. Uryu was going to reject the offer, but when he heard that Keigo was going to pay he accepted. Ichigo looked for Rukia but she was nowhere to be found. So he and the others headed for the roof to eat.

Rukia sat against a tree out in the courtyard of the school. She thought about how she has had Soul Reapers come for her and that she didn't have much time left. Rukia was brought back from her thoughts when a couple of girls asked her to join them for lunch.

Hiei would find himself checking on Ichigo and Rukia more often then before. He told Koenma what had happened. It was obvious that he was interested but he still didn't say that Hiei could return.

Hiei was now sitting on the roof of Ichigo's school, on top of the door that led to the stairwell. He waited for Ichigo and Rukia to show up. Since he was watching them they mostly came up there for lunch together. After a few minutes of waiting Hiei heard a bell and not long after two people showed up. Ichigo and Uryu walked through the door, carrying their lunches.

"Hn. So how has your wounds been treating you, substitute?" Hiei asked with a smirk.

Ichigo spun around in surprise and Uryu lazily turned and looked at him. When Ichigo saw that it was Hiei he eased up.

"Well this is a first. What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

Feeling the need to look away, Hiei looked out to the horizon before answering.

"There aren't any Hollows around to kill."

"So you decided to check on us? I find that to be a little suspicious," Uryu said.

"Hn. Think what you want,"

Ichigo looked to Hiei's left arm. He remembered that Rukia had told him about how he injured it in a fight with a Hollow.

"I guess Rukia's kido worked?" Ichigo asked.

Hiei stared at him blankly. He then realized what he was talking about.

"Her spell only sped the healing process. I would have recovered on my own."

Hiei was beginning to bore with this conversation.

"Where is she?" Hiei asked.

"Who, Rukia? I don't know. I thought she was going to join us up here but she disappeared on us before lunch," Ichigo said while looking away.

When he looked back to Hiei he was gone.

"What the? Where'd he go?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know. When you glanced away he just fazed out," Uryu said as he walked over to the edge of the roof.

Dismissing it, Ichigo followed him.

Hiei watched them from a distance using his Jagan. Why he felt he needed to stay closeby he didn't know, but he did know that something wasn't right. He just couldn't figure out what.

'Hn. What's the point. He has proven that he is strong. So why?'

**Later That Day**

Hiei followed Rukia and Ichigo back to his house. During their walk he sensed an uneasy feeling coming from Rukia. She seemed tense about something, but he had no clue what it could be about.

The sun was setting and casting an orange glow over all the buildings when they reached Ichigo's house. Ichigo had took notice to Rukia's slight change.

"Hey Rukia. You've been acting a little strange lately. You ok?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia jumped in surprise. She was deep in thought when he spoke to her.

"I'm fine. Why would something be wrong?" she asked.

"I don't know. Just asking," Ichigo said as he reached for the door.

Rukia snuck around to the back of the house started to climb up to Ichigo's room window. She heard his door open and heard him say it was safe. When she was in she walked over to the closet and closed it behind her. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her behavior. Kon's voice could be heard from the inside, but it then slid open slightly and he was kicked out.

"Rukiaaa! Why did you do that?" Kon whined.

Ichigo stared blankly at the closed closet door.

'What's bothering her?'

**Later That Night**

Ruika quietly slide the closet door open. She looked to Ichigo's bed and saw that he was sound asleep. Stepping out and carefully closing the door behind her, she placed a letter on Ichigo's desk and headed for his door, but stopped when she head a croggy voice say her name. Looking behind her she saw Kon rubbing his eyes. She quickly snacthed him and covered his mouth while he kicked everywhere and tried to ask her what she was doing.

Finding some ducktape, Rukia took Kon to the bathroom, taped his mouth shut, and taped him to the back of the toliet. When she was done she snuck out of the house, making sure to lock it behind her, and started to run down the street. As she ran down the road two mysterious figures appeared in the sky by Ichigo's house.

One scanned her using a pair of special sunglasses. When it was done he knew for sure who it was. Lifting the device from his eyes he rested it on his forehead.

"Rukia Kuchiki. Yes. We finally found you," he said with a smile.

The one that had scanned her has long red hair pulled back into a ponytail, but his hair stayed in place, going into various directions, making many long spiked pieces of hair and he was dressed in a traditional Soul Reaper outfit. He seemed somewhat wild. But the one behind him seemed to be more collected and of higher authority. He was dressed the same as the other one, except for a scarf that was wrapped around his neck that hang down to his waist in the back. In his hair were two ornaments. The one on top of his head split the bangs in front of his face into three pieces and held them to the left and the one on the right side of his head did the same, but held them to the back and only two.

As Rukia continued to run memories of her time in the Human World played through her mind. She remembered from the time when she first met Ichigo and gave him her powers, to the time she's spent at his school. Then memories of when she first met Hiei came to her mind. For a brief moment she felt sad, but she pushed that feeling away.

'If I'm going to leave these feelings will only be a burden. Passion, friendship, and affection… there're a nuisance. All these feelings aren't necessary for a Soul Reaper. They're unbecoming of me. I've remained in this world for far too long. It's time to move on.' Rukia thought to herself.

Rukia continued to run as fast as she could, unaware of her followers. A voice catches her attention and she froze in place. She turned and looked up to the voice and spotted someone, a Soul Reaper, couched on top of a telephone pole. He said a few more words to her as he drew his sword. At the end of his speech he said her name. Still shocked to see him she said his name, Renji, obviously they both know each other. Without warning Renji jumped from the pole and came down to her, his sword held high. He smashed his sword into the ground with it covered in a green energy and Rukia stepped back in shock, barely avoiding being hit.

When his attack ended the pavement was smashed. After Renji pulled his sword from the ground he accuses Rukia of giving her powers to a human. Rukia questions why Renji believes that he gave her powers to a human and he tells her he knows because of the human expression on her face. Once again she shows surprise, but it didn't stay for long. Renji then went on about how they were from the same poor area, but she was adopted into the royal Kuchiki family and how they went through the effort to make her an elite. He ended his speech by addressing his captain.

"Isn't that right, Captain Kuchiki?" Renji asked, looking behind Rukia.

This time Rukia could not hide her surprise. She slowly turned around to see her stepbrother not too far behind her. Cherry blossoms slowly floated by, filling the area.

"Byakuya, it's you brother," Rukia said in a low voice.

He stared blankly at her, showing no emotion whatsoever. The only thing he did was say her name. Up from behind her Renji shifted his sword, prepared to strike again.

**With Ichigo**

Ichigo had woken up to go to the bathroom. When he was finished and about to leave he heard a muffled cry. Freaked out by it Ichigo searched the bathroom. When he looked behind the toilet he found Kon taped to the back. After he freed him Kon began going frantic when they were back in Ichigo's room. He directed Ichigo to the letter on his desk. In the letter was a message but he didn't understand it. She left him a clue to help him figure it out. When he figured it out she didn't say where she had gone to but told him hide for a while if possible.

Ichigo was confused by the letter and its meaning. Kon however figured out the real meaning for the letter and explained to Ichigo. Ichigo thought it over and came up with the decision that he would go and find Rukia, but in order to do so and help her he needed to get the pill out Kon's stuffed body so that he could change. After a short struggle from Kon, Ichigo managed to catch him and started to dig in his throat for the pill. A voice from behind him stopped him.

"Hi there. Boy, it looks like to me like you're in a bit of a bind this evening. Is there anything I can do to help speed things along here?" Urahara asked.

Ichigo didn't know why or cared why Urahara was sitting in his window, all he cared for was the fact that he could now change into his Soul Reaper form.

**With Hiei**

Hiei lay asleep on a branch in a tree in a park, but was stirred from his sleep when felt a power surge. He sat up and scanned the area around himself.

'What was that?! Where this power come from?' Hiei thought to himself.

The power that he sensed felt like Ichigo's. It had just suddenly skyrocketed. Feeling that this could be something serious Hiei headed to where he felt Ichigo's power as quickly as he could.

As he continued to run across the rooftops he felt Uryu's power, but it felt like it was slowly fading, not because he was moving away but because it felt like he was dieing. Cursing to himself, Hiei picked up his pace.

'What the hell's going on! I sense two other powerful spirit energies, but where did they come from? Could they belong to other Soul Reapers?!'

More and more questions continued to run through Hiei's mind, as he pressed onward. He was nearing Ichigo's energy, it was flaring like crazy, it slightly pained Hiei's mind as he continued to focus on it.

'Almost there!' Hiei told himself.

He was coming to a hill lined with trees. Just below them next to the road he could sense them. When Hiei was about to reach the trees he froze briefly. Ichigo's incredible amount of energy just suddenly began to drop at an abnormal rate. Wasting no more time, Hiei jumped next to one of the trees and saw what had happened.

Hiei saw Ichigo laying face first on the ground, a small pool of his own blood slowly sipping out around him. In front of him kneeled someone that Hiei had never seen before. A man dressed as a Soul Reaper with long red hair. He held a massive sword that had blades extending from the front of it and the top extended blade went the outermost. But it was the man that stood behind Ichigo that really caught Hiei's attention. The man rested his right hand on the hilt of his sword.

It was at this time that Hiei noticed that Ichigo's sword was broken in two. He scanned the area and found Rukia standing at the side of the road; worry practically radiated off of her. Not too far behind her he saw Uryu laying face first on the sidewalk wounded, but not nearly as bad as Ichigo. Hiei cursed to himself for arriving too late. When he was about to jump down he saw Ichigo grab onto the man's pants as he walked around him.

'Fool! He'll get himself killed for sure that way!'

Hiei leaped down and landed on the road near Rukia. His entrance distracted the man from making the finishing blow. It had also stopped Rukia, for she was about to try and interfere, even though she knew it would have been pointless.

"Hiei! What are you doing here?!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Hn. It doesn't matter why I'm here. Just stay out of my way," Hiei said.

After taking a few steps forward to close the gap between them Hiei stopped. He could hear Rukia telling him to run and not to get himself involved in this.

'I believe it's a little late for that. I've been involved since that damn day I was sent here,' Hiei thought to himself.

By this time Renji was back on his feet and pointing his sword at Hiei.

"Alright, just who the hell are you?! Where did you come from?" Renji yelled.

Renji was frustrated at how this mission had turned out so far. First some kid gets in the way, and then the one that took Rukia's powers shows up and pins him down with an incredible amount of Spirit Energy, and now this. Byakuya glanced over to him and told him to calm himself. Reluctantly Renji obeyed and lowered his sword. Byakuya looked back to Hiei. Hiei glared at him as he continued to stare.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Hiei asked.

"Now I know where I've seen you. You've also been showing up in the Stealth Force's reports. Even longer than that boy in fact," Byakuya said.

Hiei's glare deepened at this new bit of information.

'Stealth Forces?! Damn it.'

"Aside from your appearance and some small notes on what you might be capable of, not much is known."

"Hn. How unfortunate for you," Hiei said.

Without warning Hiei made the first move. He drew his sword and dashed forward in a zigzag pattern. Coming up to his opponents left Hiei swung his sword. When his sword was about to make contact Byakuya disappeared.

'What?!' Hiei thought to himself.

Sensing someone behind him, Hiei turned and slashed his sword. It made contact with Byakuya sword, but something that Hiei didn't expect to happen, happened. When their swords collided Hiei's broke right on contact. Hiei's eyes widened in shock and Byakuya paused briefly to explain.

"That sword of yours broke because it is too weak. It holds no power in it and succumbed to my own. You stand no chance of beating me," Byakuya said.

Hiei gritted his teeth together. Throwing away what was left of his sword Hiei tried to punch him. Byakuya dodged him effortlessly and reappeared behind him, prepared to do to him what he did to Ichigo. Doing what he could Hiei tried to jump away and turn to face him. He was unable to avoid Byakuya's attack and received a deep gash on his lower abdomen. After the attack hit Hiei hit the ground with a thud and rolled a few feet away.

'Hmm. He's faster then I thought. I missed his chain link,' Byakuya thought to himself.

Rukia watched as Hiei clenched onto his wound and struggled to get up. She had no idea what to do. One by one the ones she called friends were being killed, all because of her. She couldn't take it anymore and before she knew it she found herself running to Hiei's side.

'Wait a second. Since when did I consider Hiei a friend? Since we've known him he's been a complete mystery and a jerk. Argh!! Who cares? Now's not the time!' Rukia thought to herself.

When she reached Hiei she stood between him and her brother.

"That's enough brother! There's no point in continuing this any longer. Please, just let them go."

It seemed like Rukia's pleas were falling on deaf ears as Byakuya took another step forward. Rukia was going to try again when Hiei pushed her out of his way.

"Move!" Hiei said through clenched teeth.

Speechless, Rukia stepped to the side without thinking. It was only after she stepped back that she realized what she did.

"Hiei! You have to get out of here while you still can. There's no way that you can beat him."

Hiei pulled his right hand away from his wound and looked at it. After looking at his blood soaked hand he clenched it into a fist and held it at his side.

"You don't know what I must do. I've screwed up already and he's making a fool of me."

'Screwed up? What's he mean?' Rukia thought.

"I'm not one to run from a fight. I'd rather die then surrender. So best prepare yourself," Hiei said as he charged forward.

"If you wish to die then hurry up. We've wasted enough time here," Byakuya said.

'Because of this damn worlds limits on me I have hardly any power left. If I'm going to die then I'm putting it all out,' Hiei said to himself in his thoughts.

He tried the same thing as before and made a zigzag pattern towards Byakuya. When he was close enough he cut off and began to run circles around him, leaving behind afterimages.

'He's trying to confuse me, but I can see his every move,' Byakuya thought to himself as his eyes continued to follow Hiei.

Deciding that was enough, Hiei stopped and dashed at Byakuya. Pulling together what little energy that he had left Hiei's fists burst into flames. When he was close enough he pulled back his right fist and punched as fast and hard as he could. But it was all for nothing, as Byakuya saw his attack, sidestepped it, and dragged his sword across Hiei's stomach.

The flames around Hiei's fists went out and only a choked gasp for air escaped him as he fell to the ground. Blood spat from his mouth in tiny drops as he fell to his knees. As blood slipped through his clenched teeth and spilled from his fresh wound, Hiei glared up at Byakuya. Then he collapsed to the ground.

Since he was still breathing, along with Ichigo, Byakuya started to walk over to Hiei. He readied his sword for the final blow when Rukia blocked his path and stopped him.

"Move Rukia."

"No. There's no need for you to attack them any further. They'll both die on their own anyway," Rukia said.

Ichigo strained to push himself up off the ground and looked at her like she was crazy. As he continued to try and move Rukai shouted at him. She told the both of them to try and enjoy their last moments before turning her back to them.

Byakuya commanded Renji to open the gate so that they could go back to the Soul Society. Doing as he was told he walks by Rukia and him. When he stood in front of them he appeared to be focusing his energy into his sword, which started to glow. He then stuck it into the air and it disappeared, as if the air had absorbed it. Renji then shouts the word "unlock" and turns the hilt of his sword like a key. Suddenly a door appears and opens. Three black butterflies flutter out. Before they started to walk inside Renji pulled his sword back, returned it to its normal form, and sheathed it. Once he was done they walked inside.

The door disappeared and Ichigo pounded his fist on the ground out of frustration for being protected again. He looked over to Hiei to see how he was doing and saw that he was struggling to keep his eyes open. It wouldn't be long now before he died from blood loss. That was when he heard footsteps. Before he passed out, Ichigo looked to where he heard the footsteps and saw Urahara. He was holding up an umbrella and a black cat rested on his shoulder. Ichigo wanted to know why he was there but fainted before he could ask.

**Spirit World**

Koenma sat at his desk, shifting through papers. Lately he has been feeling troubled with what has been happening with Hiei. Also another thing that was bothering him was the disappearence of some of the spirits that informed him about the supposed crisis in the other world.

It seemed odd. Why did they keep telling him that he had to keep Hiei there. From what Hiei has been telling him it seems like he doesn't need to be there.

'Is it possible that there is some other motive here? If that were the case then what could it be? But what really makes me suspicious is that they won't show me their faces.'

Koenma looked through the reports of Hollows that were provided to him by the spirits. Nothing seemed wrong from what he could tell. But yet he still felt there was more.

"What are you up to, Koenma?" an eerie voice spoke from behind.

Koenma froze where he was. It seemed like no matter how many times it did that it would freak him out. But something was different about it. It sounded almost sinister.

Koenma turned slowly and faced the spirit. Like every other time it presented itself to him it had a hood on, covering its face.

"What are you doing here?" Koenma asked.

"I've come to see the progress that the demon that you sent has made."

"Before I answer I want to know where the others that were with you have gone. I haven't seen them for some time now."

The cloaked figure straighted itself out. It now stood straight up whereas before it was hunced over. Koenma raised an eyebrow.

"Hehehe… Alright then. Since you're of no further use to us I don't see any harm in revealing myself," it said.

"What?!" Koenma exclaimed.

Two hands resembling a humans came out of the sleeve of the robe and reached for the hood. Koenma watched in anxiety as it slowly pulled it back. When its hood was off Koenma gasped both in fear and surprise. What stood before him looked human, but part of its face had a Hollow mask. His complete left side of his face, except for his eye, was covered by a Hollow mask. He had light blue hair that went out in short spikes and went down to his neck. His eyes were a piercing gold.

Koenma tried to back away in fear but fell out of his chair. He squeezed his eyes shut from the pain as he rubbed the back of his head. When he looked up the enemy was standing right in front of him.

"Wha… what are you?!" Koenma asked.

With a smile on his face he answered, "I am a proto-type Arrancar. My name is Ichiban. By your face I can tell that you are confused, but it doesn't matter."

While looking at Ichiban, Koenma tried to back away on his hands and feet. Ichiban seemed to get amusement out of Koenma's struggle and let him continue to run away. When he felt he was far enough Koenma stood on his feet.

"What did you mean when you said I was of no more use to you and why did you need me to begin with? What are you after?"

A low chuckle could be heard coming from Ichiban. But it didn't last long when his face became disgruntled.

"The reason you are of no more use is because you messed up my masters' plan from the very start without even realizing it. To add to that annoyance lately you have been trying to find some information on what's going on. Normally that wouldn't matter because of how far along we are, but, we can't leave anything to chance. As for the rest of your question, I don't feel a need to answer that," Ichiban said as he took another step closer.

Before Koenma knew it he was backed up against a corner in his office. Just when Koenma was going to accept his death, by the miracles of his prayers, the door opened. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Botan all walked in, but stopped when they saw what was going on. Yusuke was the first to react.

"What the hell!? Who are you?"

Ichiban turned and looked at them with a smile on his face.

"Ah! So the famous Spirit Detective finally makes his appearance. What brings you here?"

"I could ask you the same, freak," Yusuke said, glaring at him.

Kuwabara took this time to take note of Ichiban's face.

"AHH! What the hell's up with that guys face?" Kuwabara exclaimed.

Ichiban only but smiled at Kuwabara's reaction. Slowly he started to walk towards them. Botan hid behind Kurama, as he and the others got ready for battle. Yusuke brought up his fists, Kuwabara summoned his Spirit Sword, and Kurama pulled a rose from his hair. Ichiban stopped some ways before them. He still had his smile and said with complete confidence, "If you're all going to attack me then you better all at once. That way you might have a slim chance of hurting me."

Enraged like he had hoped for, Yusuke and Kuwabara charged forward while Ichiban just stood there with his left hand hanging limply at his side and his other pulled back, ready to deliver a punch. Yusuke jumped in the air with his right fist pulled back and ready while Kuwabara charged forward and held his Spirit Sword at his side, ready to thrust it forward for a stab. Before Yusuke was even close enough Ichiban punched quickly with his right fist and a small ball of dark red energy shot from his fist and knocked Yusuke across the room and through the wall. Kuwabara paused his charge out of shock and to see where Yusuke went.

"Where are you looking Kuwabara!? Watch out!" Kurama yelled as he tried to run over to him.

Kuwabara franticly turned around to only see Ichiban's face inches from his own. Desperately, Kuwabara tried to put some distance between them but Ichiban took it upon himself to do that for him by kneeing him in the gut and sending him back to where Botan was at the door. He landed flatly on his back. Ichiban smiled at his work when he turned his attention over to Kurama.

When Kurama was close enough he stretched his right hand over to his left, over his shoulder, and transformed the rose in his hand into his signature weapon. He swung his arm and his whip cracked the ground where he was once standing. Ichiban had jumped over Kurama and landed not too far behind him. He held out his right hand and pointed his forefinger and said, "Hadou number four: White Lighting."

A bolt of lighting shot from his finger and towards Kurama. Caught by surprise, Kurama was slow to react and the bolt struck him in his right shoulder, causing him to drop his weapon. Kurama screamed in pain. When it was over he fell down to one knee and gripped his right shoulder with his left hand.

'What was that? Lighting? What else does this person know?' Kurama thought to himself.

"Kurama! Are you ok?!" Botan exclaimed from her place with Kuwabara.

"I'm fine," he squeezed out.

He looked up to Ichiban to see that he was walking over to him. Reaching down with a shaky hand Kurama picked up his weapon with his right hand and got up onto his feet. Ichiban smiled confidently at him.

"Is this all? I was hoping for more. That's way I've been holding back."

Kurama glared at him.

'This is not good. If he's holding back there's no telling how powerful he is. Our only chance to win is to catch him by surprise. But the question is how will we.'

"Hey! Did you forget about me!?" Yusuke yelled as he ran back into the room through the hole his body made in the wall.

Yusuke encased his fists in his energy and started to punch randomly at Ichiban. Ichiban calmly dodged every attack, only taking a couple steps back because of Yusuke's advance.

"Damn it! Stop moving!" Yusuke yelled.

With one final punch he lunged forward with his right fist, hoping that with the extra distance and force he would hit. Shusha swiftly stepped to his left, brushing Yusuke's punch out of the way, and kicked him in the gut. Reaching down as fast as he could Yusuke took hold of Ichiban's leg when it hit him.

"What?!" Ichiban exclaimed.

Yusuke pulled him over with his left hand while he pulled his right fist back and powered it up. Unable to defend himself do to the close range or move because of Yusuke holding onto his leg, Ichiban received a full-powered punch. The impact caused him to slip from Yusuke's grip and through the wall on the other side of the room. Kuwabara sat up from his position on the floor by the door.

"Alright Urameshi! You got him."

"Well of course. When you piss me off you gotta expect to get your ass beat," Yusuke said, milking his praise.

"Yusuke, I don't know if now is the time to celebrate. You may have injured him but I don't think it's close to being over just yet," Kurama said as he walked over to him.

"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked.

"It means exactly what he said. You have hurt me but now I know not to be careless with you again," Ichiban said.

Ichiban walked back through the hole that now his body made in the wall. He almost appeared unharmed, with the exception of a few scratches. Yusuke clenched his fists in aggravation.

'Damn! What's it going to take to kill this guy?' Yusuke thought to himself.

Yusuke and the others watched as Ichiban pulled off his tattered cloak. What he was wearing was a white jacket, a black sash, a white hakama, and black socks and white sandals (think an inverted Soul Reaper outfit). At his left waist was a sword. Yusuke tensed up, having a strong feeling that things were suddenly about to turn bad.

"I must admit though. I never thought that you would have been able to hurt me, let alone even landing a hit. But now I'm only going to play with you a little longer because I'm very busy and I have a mission to finish," Ichiban said, looking over to his right.

He looked to where he had last seen Koenma but he was not there anymore. Not seeming to be too concerned about it he calmly reached for his sword.

"I don't think so!" Yusuke yelled as he charged forward.

Kurama tried to stop him but was too late. Yusuke had reached Ichiban and was already throwing punches like crazy. Getting onto his feet, Kuwabara summoned his sword again and ran towards them. Not being able to just stand there and do nothing while his friends could be killed, Kurama joined them.

Koenma poked his head out from behind Botan. When he had found an opening he had ran from the corner of the room. By this time from all the noise ogres with clubs and some with swords where standing outside the door, ready to defend him.

"Koenma sir! We're here and ready to fight," one ogre said.

"Stand back. This is not your fight. We must leave it up to Yusuke and the others to fight this opponent. If you interfere you'll only get yourselves killed," Koenma said.

Obeying his order the ogres all stood and watched. Botan knew that the one in white was the cause of this mess but didn't really know what was going on. So she looked down at Koenma and asked.

"He, Botan, is a Hollow, or so he says. It said that it is a proto-type Arrancar. I had no idea what it really was until now. I feel so foolish for being tricked like this," Koenma said, looking down in shame.

"What's an Arrancar?" Botan asked.

Koenma explained to her what he was able to find out, which wasn't much. But it did answer her question enough for her to be satisfied with it.

"Why does he look like a Soul Reaper, well except for the colors?" Botan asked.

"I don't know. That worries me even more…"

Yusuke jumped to left but wasn't able to dodge the attack and was knocked away. Taking up his place was Kuwabara. Kuwabara held his Spirit Sword high above his head and swung down with all of his might. Ichiban drew his sword and blocked Kuwabara's attack. Sparks and energy flew everywhere from where energy and metal met.

"That's an interesting weapon that you've got there," Ichiban said with a smile.

Kuwabara gritted his teeth in aggravation and pushed Ichiban back. He ran forward and tried swinging his sword to the right this time, but it was blocked again.

"Is this all? I thought that with a weapon like that you might have put up more of a challenge," Ichiban taunted.

Kuwabara broke away from him and tried again. The same result came every time. Ichiban jumped and back a little bit to get away from Kuwabara. He held out his left finger, ready to cast the same kido on him that he had used on Kurama. In one last attempt to get him Kuwabara stabbed his sword forward and it broke apart into many tiny blades.

"What?!" Ichiban exclaimed.

"Meet my Spirit Shuriken!" Kuwabara yelled.

The tiny blades of energy shot forward. Ichiban was left to defend himself but it was near impossible. He received deep cuts all over. During the assault he disappeared and Kuwabara stopped his attack.

"Where'd he do?" Kuwabara asked.

All he heard was the others screaming for him to move. He looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened in fear. Diving forward he was still unable to avoid complete harm. Ichiban had reappeared behind him and attacked him with his sword. When Kuwabara dived Ichiban was only able to cut a long deep gash across his back, but that was sufficient to take him down.

Enraged, Yusuke charged at Ichiban. Ichiban glared at him as he got closer. He tried to turn his body to face him but his body was almost unresponsive. Worried, he brought a shaky arm up and got ready. When Yusuke reached him he didn't even think twice about the sword in Ichiban's hand and attack him with a barrage of punches. Unable to protect himself, Ichiban was pummeled by Yusuke's frenzied attacks.

"This is going to end it!" Yusuke yelled.

Yusuke punched Ichiban away and sent him gliding across the ground and began to charge up his Spirit Gun. Ichiban stopped when he rolled across the floor and hit the wall. He was somehow still able to hold onto his sword and used it as a prop to hold himself up. As he sat there hunched over his sword he coughed up blood and felt dizzy. Struggling to he looked up to see what was going to happen next. He saw Yusuke posed for one final attack and it filled the room with a blue glow. Not being able to accept defeat Ichiban prepared for one final attack of his own. A red ball of energy started to form in front of his mouth and it quickly began to increase in size, it too filled the room with a red glow. Their conflicting energy caused little bits of lighting to crackle between them.

"Yusuke! Now is the time to shoot. Hurry up and fire!" Kurama yelled.

Nodding his head in agreement Yusuke focused on the last bit of energy that he was putting into his blast. He closed his eyes to help him focus more. When he was ready he opened his eyes and said, "This is for all the trouble that you caused and for what you did to Kuwabara, you bastard. Spirit Gun!"

Yusuke released all the energy that he had built up in one giant blast. But Ichiban was ready as well. The ball of energy that he had formed disappeared briefly and reappeared as a beam of energy and blasted towards Yusuke. Both of their attacks collided. When the two energies hit they created a brief but powerful gust of wind. Everyone watched in awe. Kurama helped Kuwabara, careful of his back, to his knees so that he wouldn't strain his wound.

Everyone continued to watch in both excitement and anxiety as both attacks continued to push one another. It seemed like an eternity but after awhile there was final some result. Slowly but surely, Yusuke's energy was beginning to advance forward, pushing through Ichiban's energy.

"Yusuke's winning!" Botan cheered.

"Yeah… go Urameshi," Kuwabara struggled out.

Kurama smiled and looked away as he helped Kuwabara to his feet so that they could get away from danger and take care of his wound. Shusha began to panic as Yusuke's energy got closer.

'No! I can't lose here! This isn't fair!' Ichiban thought to himself.

During his worried thoughts he lost his concentration and his beam weakened, allowing Yusuke's to advance even more. Out of desperation he raised his hands to try and block Yusuke's energy, but it didn't work. The last thing they heard before the explosion was a horrified scream. Debris and black smoke was blown everywhere. Everyone had to shield their eyes from the smoke and rocks. When it calmed down enough they all looked to where Ichiban had been. After it cleared up the only thing that they could see that was left was Ichiban's sword, but that began to fade away. Now there was nothing left except for a large crater and destroyed walls. Yusuke smiled at the site of his victory.

Behind him he could hear the others releasing their breaths. He turned his back to the site and walked over to Koenma and the others.

"Way to go Urameshi. I knew that we could beat that guy," Kuwabara said.

"Yes Yusuke. You've done a splendid job. But did you really have to go that far?" Koenma asked as he looked at what remained of his office.

Yusuke smiled sheepishly at him and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well it was either that or let him kill us. Would you have rather that he did kill one or all of else?" Yusuke asked.

Koenma let out a sigh. He knew Yusuke was right. If he hadn't done what he had then they would all be dead. It was at this time that he remembered what the Arrancar said. Koenma ran past Yusuke and over to what was left of his desk. He rummaged through it until he found what he was looking for. Putting the remote towards the ceiling above where Yusuke and the others were he pressed a button and panels on the ceiling opened. A huge monitor screen descended. Koenma tried to turn it on but for some reason it refused to work.

"Come on! Why won't this stupid thing work?" Koenma asked no one in particular out of annoyance.

"What are you trying to do Koenma?" Kurama asked.

"I need to get a hold of Hiei. He could be in great danger!"

Everyone got a look of shock on their face when he said that Hiei could be in danger. He explained to them what Ichiban had told him and that it led him to believe that since they didn't need him and since he seemed to have messed the plans up for whomever, it led him to think that they were going to go after Hiei, if they already hadn't. But no matter what he pressed, the monitor would not work.

Koenma ordered for some workers to get to work on the monitor as soon as possible. He dreaded what could happen from this point on. His only hope was that he could figure it out soon.

**END CHAPTER 10**

How was that? There was something I wanted to say but I can't seem to remember so oh well. Please leave me reviews. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.


	11. Decisions

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Bleach. All I own is this story.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Change of POV, location, and time**

**Bleach- Retold Story**

**Chapter 11**

**Hiei's POV**

**Dream**

I watched as my opponent swiftly avoided my attack. He then quickly proceeded to get behind me and drew his sword. I tried to dodge his attack, but was too slow. A small scream from his sword digging into my flesh escaped from me. I fell to the ground and my blood formed a pool around me. Clenching my wound I struggled to get up. There was suddenly a shadow cast over me. Looking up I saw my attacker, sword raised high above his head. Without a word he swung down…

**End Dream**

'Was that a dream?'

My entire body felt slightly twisted with pain. I sat up and tried to move around, but my body felt like it was bonded. When I opened my eyes it felt strained to keep them open. As my vision came back I saw that I was in a white room.

"Where the hell is this?"

"So, you're finally awake."

I turned around and saw the same person from the other day at the park.

"Bastard! You're that human from that day in the park. Where have you taken me!?"

I tried to move my body once again but was still unable to get up. Looking down I saw nothing holding my body in place. So why can't I move?

**Normal POV**

"You're probably wondering why you can't move. Think back to the park. I did the same thing to you there that I have here. It's a kido, a spell, to hold you in place. If you continue to strain too much it could destroy your spirit. So I suggest you sit back and relax," Urahara said.

Hiei gritted his teeth. He hated being controlled. After doing his best to calm himself down he waited for Urahara to start. When neither one said anything Hiei decided to.

"You obviously have a perpose for me. Why else would I be here. Now tell me what you want," Hiei said as calmly as possible.

"Well I think I should start by telling you that I am well aware that you aren't human. That third eye of yours is a dead giveaway. But I think it wouldn't fair to leave you in the dark, so I'll tell you that I'm not a human either. My name is Urahara and I'm actually a Soul Reaper," Urahara said.

Hiei seemed surprised but said nothing. Instead he waited for Urahara to answer his question. When Urahara saw that Hiei wasn't going to say anything he continued.

"So I guess you're wondering why you're here. Truth is I only saved you because you were there and I don't expect anything from you. But knowing Ichigo he's going to want to go to the Soul Society and save Rukia. I know that he's not going to be able to do it alone. He could use all the help he can get."

"And you expect me to aid him in this mission? Why would I do that?" Hiei asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that he has an incredible amount of spirit energy within him. But even that won't be enough on his own," Urahara said.

He would have continued but was interrupted when he heard Tessai's voice call him.

"Well I would like to continue talking to you but it seems Ichigo finally woke up as well."

As Urahara walked towards the door he canceled the spell that bond Hiei. Hiei's body fell limp and he had to catch himself to stop from falling back. When he stabled himself he looked at Urahara's retreating form.

"I'm sure you noticed. My powers have continued to decrease. Now I'm no stronger then that Ichigo. If I were to go I'd be of no aid."

Stopping where he was but not looking back Urahara said, "Yes, I have noticed a decrease in your energy. But there could be a way that you could recover your powers… but I'm not certain it would work."

Hiei watched him carefully.

"What do you mean?" Hiei asked, keeping a close eye on him.

"Well there's no point in telling you now. If I did you probably wouldn't help Ichigo."

"So to help me recover my powers you want me to help him."

"Exactly, but there's a catch," Urahara said.

"What kind?" Hiei asked carefully.

"First you need to decide if you're going to help or not. Take some time to make up your mind. Just know that I need an answer in a day or two. Once Ichigo is able to begin training that's when I'll need your answer by. Oh and one more thing," Urahara said as he reached into his pocket.

He pulled out Hiei's communicator and threw it to him. Hiei caught it and glared at him.

"I found that on you when we saved you. It seemed damaged so I did what I could to fix it. Whatever it was I did worked, because I was able to talk to someone. It seems your own friends are having some trouble as well."

"What do you mean we? What the hell is going on!?" Hiei asked.

Without answering him Urahara left. Hiei cursed under his breath and looked at the communicator. Just what trouble could the others be having. Instead of sitting around thinking about it he flipped it open and called Koenma.

**YYH World**

Ogre's were still going back and forth cleaning up the mess left behind from the battle the Reikai Tentai had in Koenma's office with the assassin. Things had calmed down but were still a little hectic. Koenma was talking to Yusuke and the others when they heard a beeping.

"Where's that noise coming from?! Is it a bomb?!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"No you idiot. It's Hiei. He must finally be awake," Koenma said.

Koenma pressed a button and the monitor in the ceiling came down. First there was nothing but fuzz appearing on the screen and static sounds. Finally Hiei's face appeared on the screen, but it would still fizz and become hard to see.

"Yo Hiei. It's good to see that you're still alive," Yusuke said.

The others expressed their relief, but Hiei didn't seem to pay any of them attention. Looking at the carnage of the room he asked what happened. Koenma explained what had happened and the situation they were in now.

"Now for you. You seemed to have screwed up big time Hiei. What exactly happened?"

Hiei glared at Koenma for that comment, but knew it was true. He did mess up and a new wave of anger hit him at the thought of his defeat.

"Hn. Something unexpected happened. But that boy is still alive. What are you doing about your problem over there?"

"That won't do. I need to know everything that happened."

Showing his annoyance he told them what happened. Once he was finished Koenma shook his head and sighed.

"Well things couldn't have been worse. But I guess if we had to look at anything good it'd be that you're still alive," Koenma said.

"Yes, but now that we know that Hiei is alright what do we do? Where did those other strangers go?" Kurama asked.

Koenma shook his head. He had no clue where they went or who there leader was. But judging by how powerful their previous enemy was then their leader must be incredibly powerful. At their current strength none of them stood a chance, not even if they worked together.

"Ok. It's not much but I want you to return Hiei. Your mission over there is done for now. We have much more important matters over here that needs to be taken care of. As soon as you get back you're all going to go under intense training. Going by how strong Ichiban was we can't take any chances."

Everyone but Hiei seemed to agree to Koenma's orders. It confused him. He couldn't wait to get out of here and go back home… but something didn't feel right. Kurama noticed that something was bothering Hiei. Dispite how good Hiei was at hiding things Kurama knew him well enough that he could tell. Before for Koenma took Hiei's silence as an agreement Kurama spoke up.

"What's wrong Hiei? You don't seem to agree with this plan."

Everyone took a moment to glance at Kurama then looked back to Hiei. Now it seemed like he had his eyes closed in thought. They were, needless to say, surprised. Hiei seemed to be thinking about the plan that Koenma laid out for them. For once he didn't feel like leaving just left.

"What's up Hiei? You actually want to stay there or something?" Yusuke asked.

"Unacceptable. I'm going to begin work on reopening the portal now. I order you to return!" Koenma shouted.

"Hn. Too bad. I have something that I need to take care of. I'll return when I'm done," Hiei said.

With that Hiei cut off the connection. Koenma cursed loudly as he tried to get hold of Hiei again, but he never reached him.

"So what are we going to do?" Kuwabara asked.

"We're going to bring Hiei back, weither he likes it or not," Koenma said.

**Bleach World**

**Still Normal POV**

A day had passed since Hiei had woken up. His wounds were completely healed thanks to his demon blood. But it surprised him to find out that Ichigo had mostly recovered from his wounds and would be ready to train later this day. Hiei had made his decision when he talked to Koenma and the others, but still had not told Urahara. He decided to go to Urahara when Ichigo was still in school.

**Later that day**

Hiei arrived at Urahara's shop. When he walked in he saw Urahara sitting there like he was waiting. Hiei walked up to him without saying a word.

"So I guess you being here can mean only one thing?" Urahara asked with a smile on his face.

"Just tell me what I need to do to recover my powers before I change my mind."

"First I need to ask you something. Are you prepared for the possible consequences?"

"I'm not afraid if that's what you're asking. Now tell me how to recover my powers," Hiei said.

"Alright, but I feel like I should warn you. If what I'm about to have you do fails you will die. Do you still want to do this?"

"I don't fear death. If that's the worst that could happen then let's get started," Hiei said.

"Right, well follow me," Urahara said as he stood up.

**End Chapter 11**

I know it's not much but at least it's an update. Next chapter should be better then this.


	12. Change & Training

Sorry once again for the long wait. I know I told some that I would have this chapter up a lot sooner. Well I guess to make up for it this is my longest chapter I believe, at least with this story. So yeah. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Bleach. All I own is this story.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Change of POV, location, and time**

**Bleach- Retold Story**

**Chapter 12**

**Normal POV**

Urahara led Hiei to the back of the shop. When they reached the back he opened a door and gestured for Hiei to follow. Hiei stepped inside and saw that it was a storage room. He looked for where Urahara went and saw him digging inside boxes. It seemed like he finally found what he was looking for when he stood.

"This, Hiei, is how you will recover your lost powers," Urahara said as he turned around.

In his hands he held a Japanese sword. It looked plain enough and Hiei stared at him unimpressed. Knowing what he was thinking Urahara explained.

"I know this may not look like much but it's actually a prototype zanpakuto. I made it myself. With it you will be able to gain the powers of a Soul Reaper," Urahara said, sounding very proud of himself.

This all seemed very familiar to Hiei. It then came to him. He remembered when he saw Ichigo gain Soul Reaper powers. Was this going to be the same?

"Let me guess. I need to stab that into my chest and hope that it grants me the powers of a Soul Reaper and if it fails I die."

Urahara looked at him surprised. He didn't expect Hiei to figure that part out. Hiei saw the look on his face and told him he saw it when Ichigo did the same with Rukia's sword.

"Well yes. You are right about how it has to be done. But the difference of how it happened with Ichigo is he had Rukia transfer her power to him. But for you it's a matter if the sword will accept you as its wielder. Also the abilities you gain from the sword will depend on your own."

Urahara walked over to Hiei and handed him the sword.

"If this works it will probably take you a while to adjust to your new powers. Also I've never heard of any demon becoming a Soul Reaper before. So I have no idea what the chances of this working are. There may even be a good chance that this won't work."

What Urahara said didn't seem to deter Hiei as he showed by pulling the sword from its sheath. He examined the blade. The blade was incredibly sharp, capable of cutting through just about anything. After giving it a few good swings Hiei spun it around so that the blade would face towards himself. He held the tip to his chest and without a second thought stabbed himself. His entire body was engulfed with a blinding white light. Urahara took a few steps back and placed a hand on his hat to keep it from being blown away by the powerful gusts of wind that also came from Hiei's body. What seemed to last for minutes was over in seconds.

Once the light and wind subsided Urahara took a glance at Hiei. He saw Hiei standing where he was before, except now Hiei wore the same Soul Reaper uniform that Ichigo wore. In Hiei's hand was the sword that he stabbed himself with and its sheath at his side, tucked under his sash.

With a smile on his face Urahara said, "Congratulations. It seems like it didn't kill you. You should probably practice moving around for a while to get used to your, in a sense, new body."

Hiei looked down at his open palms and then clenched them. Aside from that brief rush he just felt he felt no different. So far he couldn't tell the difference in his power. When he looked back to Urahara he saw that he was walking away.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"I think I just heard Ichigo. I'm going to go help him recover his powers now. You wait here and get used to your new self."

As Urahara left the room he closed the door. Hiei glanced at all the other containers in the room. Somewhat curious he looked inside one of them. Nothing looked too interesting though so he closed it. Not feeling like listening to what he was told to do he left to room.

Once he left the room he couldn't find or hear anyone, wondering why that was he decided to look around.

'Where the hell did they go? I don't see them anywhere.'

Hiei decided to use his Jagan to locate where they went. It was at this moment that he discovered that something else was different. He couldn't use the power of his Jagan because it was gone. Not believing it at first he placed a hand to his forehead to find that it was truly gone. When the realization that his Jagan was gone he reached for the bandages round his right arm and found that the dragon was gone too.

'Hn. So this is the price for this idiotic choice I made… wonderful.'

Knowing it was pointless to dwell on it Hiei went back to searching. After awhile of a fruitless search Hiei sat down to take a break. He took this time to think about his decision. As he sat there he decided to try and concentrate on his new energy. It would take him some time to adjust to using spirit energy and it was a little shaky at first, but after a few moments he was able to focus his power clearly.

Hiei spent some more time there, continuing to focus his power. He knew if he was going to get anywhere with this new kind of power then he needed to get used to controlling it. When he stopped he knew he would need to practice more but decided it was enough for now. As he stood he thought he heard something. After looking around the room that he was in he dismissed it as nothing and started to walk away. No more than taking a few steps he heard the same thing as before and knew now that he wasn't hearing things. It had almost sounded like an explosion of some kind.

After searching for a while Hiei realized that the noises that he was hearing were coming from beneath him. He searched for any secrete passages but found none. Before long the noises that he heard before stopped.

"Damn. Where the hell did those fools go to?"

It was at that moment when Hiei noticed something. Looking down at the floor panel he saw that it was slightly ajar. Kneeling down he reached for it and lifted it. Underneath it he discovered a hidden passage that led down further then he could see. Knowing that this had to be where he needed to go he started to climb down the ladder. As he was climbing down he heard what sounded like Ichigo screaming. After a while he was able to see a light below himself. Once he reached it he looked behind himself and saw what looked like a large desolated area. He was able to see Urahara and two small children. From the hole he could hear Ichigo's voice, though barely. Not wasting time Hiei hurried down the ladder. Once reaching the bottom he walked towards Urahara.

As Hiei got closer Jinta turned around and saw him.

"Wow, wow, wow! Who the hell are you and how'd you get here?!" Jinta exclaimed.

Urahara turned slightly and looked at him. After looking at him for a moment he turned around completely.

"Ah, so you found your way down here I see. That's good, one less thing for me to do," Urahara said.

Looking past him and at the hole Hiei glared dangerously at him. Urahara laughed lightly.

"It's part of Ichigo's training to recover his lost powers. But don't worry. You won't need to do anything of this sort. He's going to be down there for awhile so whenever you want to start your training let me know."

"Let's start. I've got no time to be wasting, otherwise what was the point of me doing this," Hiei said.

"Heh. Straight to the point, eh? Well that's good. I'll have you start with the same training that I was planning to have Ichigo do once he gets his powers back."

"And what would that be?"

With a smirk on his face, Urahara pointed at his hat with his thumb.

"All you need to do is knock my hat off," Urahara said.

'Knock off his hat? What's running through that head of his?' Hiei thought.

Instead of saying anything Hiei reached for his new sword. Its blade shined with the false sunlight. Hiei watched as Urahara slid his cane into two pieces, revealing that there was a hidden blade. When it appeared that they were both ready Hiei charged forward. He nearly stumbled, having to adjust to his new limits, but regained balance without looking to idiotic. When he reached Urahara he swung his sword down and clashed blades with him. Some sparks flow from where the two blades met. They stayed in that deadlock for a few more seconds before Urahara pushed Hiei back.

'This new body is slower then I thought. I nearly fell just trying to run at him,' Hiei thought as he watched Urahara carefully.

Hiei slowly started to walk in a circle around Urahara, all while staying ready. When he felt ready for another try he charged again. This time they clashed swords more then last time. Hiei struggled to keep up with Urahara's quick movements, which frustrated him since he was usually the quick one. After breaking their deadlock Hiei tried jumping over Urahara to confuse him and then attacked. All would have been well if not for Urahara's speed and skill. With one swift movement he not only blocked the attack but also knocked Hiei's sword out of his grip. By the time Hiei realized what happened Urahara had placed the tip of his sword to his neck. The only thing that broke the silence that followed was the sound of Hiei's sword coming back to the ground and stabbing into the soil.

"You do have skill with a sword, that's for sure. But what you're lacking right now is concentration. I noticed that with your first attack when you ran at me. You must be used to moving much faster then you are now. If you could learn how to control your new powers then you will be able to fight similar to the way you did before, granted though it won't be the same at the same time. Now, pick up your sword and let's try again," Urahara said.

Hiei glared at him and pushed the blade away from his throat. After taking a couple of steps back he reached to his side and pulled his sword out of the ground. He thought about what Urahara had said.

'Concentration… I thought I was focused enough and was using it right.'

As Hiei thought it over he was unable to finish his thoughts as Urahara suddenly attacked. Barely able to block the attack he was just as quickly sent back with a second attack. Hiei rolled backwards when he hit the ground and by the time he stopped himself and stayed down on one knee he was surrounded by clouds of dust. He cursed to himself as he looked around, trying to see through the dust or sense where Urahara would strike next. Sensing something behind him, Hiei turned and blocked another attack.

"Ha. That's good. You were able to sense my spirit energy and block my attack."

Once he finished saying that he broke their deadlock and jumped back. Hiei waited until the clouds of dust cleared. When they did he saw Urahara standing only a few yards away. Prepared to go again, Hiei charged. The fight continued like this for a few hours. They would continue to exchange attacks, one parrying the other and countering. After a while it seemed like Hiei was catching on more and more, but it was also starting to take its toll on him. Urahara saw this and decided to end the fight with one final attack. With a quick flick of his wrist he pushed Hiei's sword up and then punched him with his free hand. The attack sent Hiei crashing to the ground. When Hiei sat up he glared at Urahara as he rubbed the blood dripping from his mouth away.

"And that concludes your training for the day. You did well, but let's hope you make some more improvements in the next two days. By then Ichigo should be done in that hole, for good or worse. Now go get some rest."

"I'm not done yet! I still have plenty of strength left to fight. Until I'm about to drop dead I'm not done," Hiei exclaimed.

"If you want to waste what energy you have left then go ahead. But I can see your fatigue and going any further with your training today, when you're still learning how to control your spirit energy, would just be a waste," Urahara said with his back to him.

Without a word Hiei turned and started to walk away. Jinta had ran up to Urahara and asked him what was going on. All Urahara said was that it would be something that could greatly help Ichigo.

Once Hiei was out of their site he crouched behind a large boulder. To keep himself stable he needed to stab the tip of his sword in the ground and use it like a cane to support himself. He knew that in this condition he wasn't able to do much more, but he hated the fact that Urahara could see right through him and see his fatigue.

'Damn it! This damn body feels so weak compared to my regular one. This was a waste of my time.'

Hiei decided to put his back against the boulder and slid down. He was lost in his own thoughts for while as he just sat there. Before he even knew it he had fallen asleep. Once he had fallen asleep Urahara walked out from behind the boulder that Hiei was sleeping against. He stared as Hiei slept.

"This could be trouble. He's got skill and the experience from battles, but unless he starts to adjust to this new body it could take a while for his powers to grow. I guess that means I only have one choice.." Urahara said.

**Next Day**

Hiei was awoken rather unpleasantly. He looked up to see who had dumped a bucket of cold water on him and saw none other than Urahara. Jumping to his feet he cursed at Urahara.

"Well it's nice to see that you're awake now. Now, when you're ready we'll begin training," Urahara said, as if he heard nothing Hiei had said.

Once Hiei was dry he found his way to Urahara. When he found him he was by the pit that Ichigo was still in. Before Hiei said anything Urahara turned around.

"We're not going to play around anymore. If you want any chance of saving Rukia then you're going to have to learn about your new powers quickly, because if you don't then this will all be for nothing. Understood?" Urahara asked.

"Hn. I assumed this was nothing but being serious. If it wasn't then why would I have made this ridiculous decision?"

"Good… because if you can't at least accomplish at least one of two things by tomorrow then you'll be useless. But probably your best bet is to knock off my hat, because the other I can't really help you with. It all depends on you."

"And what is the other that you can't help me with?" Hiei asked with some curiosity.

"… Finding out the name of your zanpakto."

"Name? How is knowing this thing's name going to help me?" Hiei asked in an annoyed tone.

"I guess the only way for you to understand is to see it for yourself."

Urahara lifted his cane and slid the blade out. He held the sword out in front of himself. A red colored glow began to emit from his sword and Hiei could feel the increase in his spirit energy. Urahara could see the shocked expression on Hiei's face.

" Awaken Benihime."

With that command his sword was engulfed in a flash of red energy. When the light had subsided Hiei could see that the sword in Urahara's hand was different. Instead of the top of the cane being by his hand, it was now a hilt with a curve at the end. The blade of the sword itself was also widened.

Hiei stared in astonishment. He wasn't sure what surprised him more, the fact that Urahara's spirit energy rose or the change in shape in his sword. Either way he was surprised.

"Now do you see what I mean? If you can learn the name of your zanpakto then you can unlock even greater power," Urahara said.

"So how do I learn the name?"

"Like I said. I can't help you with that. Only you can figure that out. Besides, there is no way for me to even know. Your sword gained its name based on your abilities, as well as any abilities that you will learn once you learn the name."

Urahara shifted his position and readied his sword.

"Now…. Let's begin!"

With that said Urahara charged forward, barely giving Hiei any time to draw his sword. Deciding it was best to avoid this attack Hiei jumped out of the way, narrowly dodging the attack. Urahara had hit the ground where Hiei was just standing and dirt, dust, and ruble flew everywhere. Hiei gritted his teeth at what could have happened if he had decided try and block that attack, but he was left with little time to think about that since Urahara was already charging again.

This time Hiei charged as well and they crossed swords. They ran by each other and sparks flew as their swords slid across the other. Both spun around, ready to meet the other again. Hiei jumped into the air and tried swinging his sword straight down like Urahara had, only Urahara never moved. At the last minute he lifted his sword and blocked Hiei's attack with little effort. Hiei glared down at Urahara in the moment where it seemed like he was just floating there in place. When he finally fell to the ground he jumped back a few feet to put distance between them.

"You've got to try harder. Call out your zanpakto's name!" Urahara yelled as he charged again.

Hiei gritted his teeth as he waited. At the last minute he jumped back, planning to try and counter him that way, but was sent back by a powerful gust from the force of Urahara's swing. Hiei hit the ground with a huge thud and his eyes clenched shut tightly from the pain. When he opened his eyes and tried to get up he found the tip of Urahara's sword in his face.

"Get up. We're going to try again."

**That Night**

Hiei found a similar place like he did the other night and sat down to rest. His entire body throbbed from all the training he had done today. As he shifted his position he let out a curse and grabbed his side. During his training he had received many wounds, but they weren't serious. As he tried to get his mind off the pain it was then that he took note that it never seemed to change from day to night in this training area.

"At this rate I'll be killed. I need to become stronger…"

Hiei pulled his sword out of its sheath and stared at it. His grab tightened on the hilt as his anger rose. It angered him that he hadn't been able to figure out the name of his sword, but what confused him was how he was to learn its name.

"Hn. What a useless thing."

He shoved it roughly back into its sheath and laid it next to himself. Hiei closed his eyes, leaned back, and crossed his arms. He decided to think about it later because it wasn't helping to think on it now. As he sat there he could feel his exhaustion taking over and was about to fall asleep.

'_Hiei….'_

Sitting straight up, Hiei reached for his sword. He scanned the area around him for any enemies, but found none.

'Hn. I'm just tired. There shouldn't be anyone here other then me and the others.'

Hiei slowly leaned back against the boulder like before, only this time he kept his sword in his hand. It was at this moment that he wished he still had his Jagan. After a few minutes of hearing nothing he eased up a little but still kept himself aware for anything. A few minutes later and he fell asleep.

**Dream**

**Hiei's POV**

The world around me felt like it was ablaze. My body felt like it was on fire and I have no clue why. When I opened my eyes I couldn't believe where I was.

"What?! Where the hell am I?"

All around me I was surrounded by flames. As I looked around in every direction it was at that time that I noticed that I was floating. The flames burned with great intensity all around me, but at the same time didn't harm me any. I placed my hand into a flame and felt nothing but some heat. No pain.

"What is this? This can't be real."

"Ah. But they are," a mysterious, deep, and sinister voice said.

I spun around but saw no one. Reaching for my sword I found that it was not where it should be.

'Damn.'

"Come now, Hiei. Do you honestly not know who I am?" said the voice.

"Where the hell are you? Show yourself!"

Behind me I could hear a burst of flames, so I turned around. When I turned around I saw flames swirling everywhere. It blew around an intense heat wave as the flames continued to spin. I had to shield my eyes from the ambers that where thrown my way.

Finally, after a while the flames started to form a shape. What seemed like a large clawed hand shot out of the fire, with flames still lingering on it. Followed by it was the rest of the arm to go with it. The rest of its body appeared in the same manner as the arm. When it was completely out I stared at it in shock. Before me was a great and giant black dragon. When it looked down at me it's eyes glowed a bleed red color. After seeing it look at me I jumped back and got ready for anything.

"Well you wanted me to show myself. Now do you know who I am?" said the dragon.

"How the hell I'm I supposed to know you when I've never seen you before?"

"That's a shame. Haven't you listened to a word that other Soul Reaper said?" the dragon asked.

'Urahara? But what does he….'

But my thoughts were cut short when the dragon spoke again.

"How pathetic. I've been lending you my strength the past two days, thinking you were worthy of the power that I could grant you. But you can't even seem to figure out who I am or my name, despite me telling you during your training today."

I was about to say something when suddenly all the fire around me, as well as the dragon, started to fade away.

"What's happening?!"

"Is that all you can do? Ask questions. It seems like you're waking up. Hopefully the next time you draw me in combat you'll hear my name and call me out. Until then," the dragon said as it and the "world" around me faded away.

**End Dream**

**Normal POV**

Hiei woke with a start. His breathing was slightly labored and had some sweat running down his face. Ahead of him he saw Urahara walking towards him. Figuring that it was time for more training he wiped his face and stood. He walked towards Urahara and met him halfway. Urahara took note of what Hiei looked like. He seemed uneasy, but he said nothing about it.

"Today will be your final day of training unless you can do at least one of the two tasks that I gave you. I've gone easy on you about your training so far, but not today. Unlike your first two days of training where I went easy on you, if you can't pass today then I will kill you," Urahara said.

"Hn. I don't plan to lose or die today. Now draw your sword," Hiei said as he pulled his out.

After a few hours of going at it Hiei was beginning to tire. He had received many wounds during his training so far, luckily none were too serious. But after having so many and training as hard as he was they were beginning to affect him.

Hiei tried to parry an attack, but because of his exhaustion his legs gave out momentarily, which was more then enough time for Urahara to take advantage of. Urahara lifted his sword high and slashed down at an angle. The attack dug into Hiei's flesh across his chest and he fell back. He gritted his teeth at the pain but ignored it and rolled out of the way of another attack. When he came to a stop he struggled to stand. Hiei's legs shook underneath him and blood dripped everywhere.

"Is this all? Even Ichigo, as inexperienced as he is, would be putting up a better fight then this," Urahara said.

Hiei glared at him for the insult but didn't bother forming words. Urahara didn't wait long before he attacked again. As he looked at Hiei's condition he decided to be lazy with his next attack and simple stabbed forward, which would leave himself open. Hiei saw this and waited to dodge at the last second. He barely got by it and received a cut across his cheek. Deciding that it was now or never, Hiei lunged and swung his sword up. Urahara leaned back slightly and the tip of Hiei's sword nearly grazed him. After Hiei's attempted he cursed and rolled out of the way.

'Damn it. I was close that time, but it wasn't good enough.'

"Nice try Hiei. But you only got that close because I let you and you still failed to knock off my hat, but you did manage to cut it a little. But that's still not good enough."

'_What are you waiting for you pathetic fool. Say my name.'_

'It's that voice again. It must be that dragon. But what name? It never told me it's damn name,' Hiei thought to himself.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Urahara attacked again. Hiei blocked the attacked and pushed back, now he was on the offensive. It didn't matter anymore. Hiei just continued on, swing after swing after swing. All the while he still heard a voice in his head, trying to tell him something. But he couldn't hear it clearly. After a few more swings Urahara decided to end it and knocked Hiei's sword up. He managed to hold onto it, but was completely knocked off balance. Without giving him a chance he thrust his sword into Hiei's chest. Hiei's mouth gapped open and blood dripped out.

"I'm starting to see that this was all a waste of time. You may have possessed great power before, but now it's gone. No offense, but I think I'll end this now," Urahara said.

Urahara pulled his sword from Hiei's chest and Hiei fell to his knees. He supported his body with his sword and stared blankly at the dirt ground.

'Was this all I'm cable of? How pathetic.'

'_Yes. I agree.'_

'You again?'

'_I've been shouting out my name to you all this time. But you don't seem to want to listen,'_ the dragon's voice said.

'That's because I don't understand you, you damn dragon! Every time you say your name I don't hear anything.'

'_If that's all then just clear your mind and truly want to hear my name. Believe that my power will aid you… Now, say my name.'_

Urahara was about to dealer the finishing blow but stopped. He could feel a spike in Hiei's spirit energy and took a few steps back. When he took a few steps back he placed a hand on his hat to keep it from blowing away from the wind that Hiei's energy was creating.

'Well well. It seems he finally figured it out,' Urahara thought to himself.

Still kneeling down, Hiei glared up at Urahara. He slowly started to stand and placed his left hand near the guard where the blade began. At first he started slow, but then quickly slid his hand along the rest of the blade while saying its name.

"Burn, Ryukouenken!"

At the command Hiei's sword burst into flames and the blade became slightly longer. Hiei swung his sword around a couple of times to loosen himself up a bit. Urahara smirked at Hiei, which annoyed him.

"Well congratulations. I was beginning to really believe that you'd never pass."

"Hn. I'm not done yet. It's still calling to me," Hiei said.

"Huh?"

Hiei brought his flaming blade to his side and crouched slightly. The flames around the sword grew and began to flicker wildly and then started to spin around it. Urahara didn't know exactly what Hiei was going to do but did know that he had to do something quick.

"Scream, Benihime!" Urhara shouted as he held his sword in front of himself with the blade pointed towards the ground.

Just as Urahara did that, Hiei released his attack. He sent a massive wall of fire in a wide range towards Urahara. It all passed by quickly and before either knew it, it was over. When the flames disappeared Hiei collapsed. Urahara let out a sigh of relieve.

"If I hadn't used my bleed mist shield I would have been seriously burned. Hmm?"

Urhara reached for his hat but it was no longer on his head. He turned around and found it slightly smoking. Quickly, he ran over to it and patted the small flame out. Sighing with relieve that his hat wasn't cooked he walked back to Hiei. When he reached him he checked his pulse and found that he was still alive.

"Like I said, you passed. Now when you wake up we can continue your training.

**End Chapter 12**

I feel somewhat like a theif . Well it's going to start getting more orginal soon. Like always, please leave reviews.


	13. Old Friends

Here's another. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Bleach. All I own is this story.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Change of POV, location, and time**

**Bleach- Retold Story**

**Chapter 13**

**Normal POV**

A few days have passed since Hiei passed his test and learned the name of his zanpakto. Not long after him Ichigo did the same. Do to the injuries that Hiei received during his test he needed to rest for a day before he could do much so Urahara trained Ichigo. But once he was healed enough he continued his training with Ichigo. Since Ichigo and Hiei were more evenly matched in terms of power Urahara would make them spar with one another.

For the next three days Hiei and Ichigo would go none stop, each trying to best the other. Thanks to Hiei's greater experience it would seem like he had the upper hand at times and likewise for Ichigo it would seem like he had the upper hand thanks to the great amount of spirit energy he possessed. Both equally profited from it.

Finally when their ninth day of training came around Urahara stepped in again. This time he tried to teach them to control their new abilities. For Ichigo it's his Getsuga Tensho, a huge blast of energy that is shot from his sword, and for Hiei it's his Herukasainami, a giant wave of fire is spread out in front of him.

"First of all you can still use those abilities of yours without saying the name of the attack. But if you know the name of it and say it when you use the attack it'll be much more powerful. Now, let's see if you can use those attacks that you saw fit to use on me," Urahara said.

**YYH World**

**Normal POV**

Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara had been training at Genkai's temple since they had last talked to Hiei. They still hadn't heard anything from Koenma yet. Either it be about the completion of the portal or of their new enemies. All they knew was that they had to be ready for anything. So that meant training like crazy. Every so often Botan would visit then to see their progress.

Instead of their school clothes that they usually wore they each wore something different. Yusuke was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with a white T-shirt and a blue jacket. Kurama and Kuwabara both wore the clothes that they wore during the finals of the Dark Tournament.

"Man I'm beat. Let's call it a day already," Yusuke complained.

Kuwabara nodded in agreement. They both laid out in the grass and gasped for air. Kurama sighed at their actions.

"Honestly Yusuke. Out of all of us I thought you would be the most prepared for this, seeing as you went through Genkai's training two times already," Kurama said.

"Yeah, so what? Just because I went through that old hags training doesn't mean I want to get used to it. This is something I'd rather never have to do again."

"But don't forget slacker. If you took your training more seriously you might have not had your ass handed to you," Genkai said as she walked over to them.

"Agh! Shut up you old hag. It's not like it was my fault! Both Kuwabara and Kurama were there to help me and we still struggled."

"Yeah. Urameshi's right. The power that that guy had just kinda came out of nowhere. How were we supposed to be ready for that?" Kuwabara asked as he sat up to look at Genkai.

"That's why you should be ready for anything and that's why you're undergoing my training. So that you can be prepared for it the next time it can happen. You should never let your guard down around someone you don't know."

"Yeah yeah. Thanks for the leasson oh wise one. But I think we were as 'prepared' as we could be. What do you think Kurama?" Yusuke asked as he too sat up.

Kurama remained silent for a minute. He was recollecting his thoughts about their encounter with the enemy.

"I'm not sure what to make of this. The only thing that is known for certain is that if he was just a lackey of some greater power than we're in trouble. There's no way of telling how powerful that mans leader is, but it's save for us to assume that if he would follow another's order then the leader is no doubt incredibly powerful. The only thing we can hope for is that our training will be enough…" Kurama trailed off on that last statement.

They were all broke from their thoughts when they heard a familiar babbly voice. Looking up, they saw Botan waving as she flew down to them. When she reached them she floated in place on her oar.

"Working hard I see," Botan said with a smile.

"Yeah, we are. So what are you doing here Botan?" Yusuke asked.

"I've got a message from Koenma. He says that once you guys are rested up and ready to report to the Spirit World."

"So the portal is finally ready. Has there been any news involving our new enemy?" Kurama asked.

"Sadly, no. But then again it might be a good thing that they haven't showed themselves yet."

"Hey guys. I was just thinking. If all of us go then what about this world? Who's going to protect it?" Kuwabara asked.

"Don't you worry about that. I told Koenma I would help watch over things while you guys are gone, but I don't plan to make it a career so you better make this quick," Genkai said.

"Best be careful grandma. We wouldn't want you breaking a hip. I don't know about you guys, but I could head out now if you guys want to," Yusuke said.

"Before we go I have to say good bye to the love of my life first! There's no way I'd leave without telling her first," Kuwabara said.

"Well too bad lover boy. I got her doing something for me and I don't want you bothering her. But I'll let her know you had to go," Genkai said as she rolled her eyes

Reluctantly Kuwabara gave in. Whatever business they had at home had already been taken care of. All that was left now was to go find Hiei. Once Botan got the ok from all of them she opened a portal that led to the Spirit World.

"If you guys think you're ready then there you go. I made it so it'll take you to the room with the portal. Personally, I thought you guys would have at least wanted a day to rest. But I guess there's no stopping you so just take it easy, ok?"

"No need to worry. As soon as we find Hiei I'm sure we can convince him to come back with us," Kurama said.

Over at the temple a door slid open and out walked Yukina carrying a tray with glasses of tea. She had decided that since she was done with her errand that she would bring them something to drink. Looking up ahead she saw them talking to Botan. Once she noticed the portal she knew what was happening. She made her way over quickly, but carefully as to not spill the drinks.

"You're all leaving already?" Yukina asked.

Kuwabara quickly spun around and greeted Yukina. Yusuke and Genkai rolled their eyes at Kuwabara's antics.

"Yes. I'm sorry to tell you this Yukina, but, we need to go now. But don't worry. It won't take us that long to find shrimp boy and bring him back."

"Oh. That's too bad. I hope it doesn't take you guys very long… Umm Kazuma. Can you promise me something?" Yukina asked shyly.

"Of course my love, I'll promise you anything. Just you name it," Kuwabara said with a big grin.

"Promise me that all of you will return safely, including Hiei. I don't want anything bad happening to any of you."

Kuwabara was slightly displeased at her pointing out Hiei and made the promise. Before Kuwabara could start talking more with Yukina, Yusuke grabbed the back of his collar and dragged him towards the portal. Kuwabara fought franticly and as he was pulled into the portal he yelled out a good bye to Yukina. Kurama shook his head in amusement at his friends behavior as he followed in after them. When they were gone and it was just Botan, Genkai, and Yukina, Botan asked Genkia a question.

"Do you think they'll be ok? Was their training enough?"

"There's no way of telling. We can only hope that it was because if it wasn't then we're all in big trouble."

"…I was afraid you might say something like that…" Botan said as she stepped into the portal and it disappeared afterwards.

**Spirit World**

When was waiting in the room with the portal when another portal opened. He turned around to see Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama come through. Surprised to see them so soon he greeted them.

"Well this is a surprise. I wasn't expecting to see you guys already. I'd planned for you to show up tomorrow, at the latest. So I assume your all ready then."

"Well yeah. Why else would we be here?" Kuwabara asked.

Koenma glared at him then turned around and walked over to the much larger portal, signaling for them to follow. They stared in awe as they followed.

"Damn! That thing is huge!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Yes. It's necessary to be so," Koenma said without looking at them.

With the obvious question that was on all their minds, Kurama decided to be the one to ask. Koenma gave them the same answer that he had given to Hiei so long ago when Botan asked. They heared footsteps behind them and turned to see Botan stepping out of the portal.

"You're finally back. Give Yusuke the communicator," Koenma instructed.

Without a word Botan pulled the same kind of communicator that she had given Hiei before and gave it to Yusuke. He noticed that she seemed different but she turned away from him. Before he could try asking her what was wrong Koenma spoke again.

"We prepared some supplies for you. They won't last you long so use them sparingly. It's mainly food and sleeping bags. I figured Hiei could go about his own means to get food, but I'm sure you would rather not have to do what I'm sure that he did to get it."

George walked over to them, carrying three big bags. He handed one to each. They all slung the bags over their shoulders to carry them easier. When they checked themselves over they nodded to each other, showing that they were ready. Koenma took a deep breath and turned to face them.

"Just remember this. Move as quickly as you can until you reach the other side and that once the portal closes it will take about as long to make as it did this time. So once you reach the other side we will begin making another one. This has become a lot more complicated then I had ever thought it would, and with this new enemy popping out of nowhere things have gotten even worse. My point is that there's no room for screw ups. You got that Yusuke?"

"Geez Koenma. You sure know how to bring down the mood. But don't worry. There's nothing to worry about. We'll have Hiei back in no time and then we'll kick who's ever ass when we get back. Simple as that," Yusuke said with a cocky grin.

Koenma laughed a little. He knew it was pointless to try and be serious with Yusuke, but he knew he got the point across.

"Well now. I guess if there's nothing else to be said we should get going," Kurama said as he stepped up to the portal.

"Yeah, best not fall behind Kuwabara. Cause I don't feel like saving your ass in the beginning of the mission."

"Shut up Urameshi. Since when have I needed you to save me!"

As Yusuke was about to comment back Kurama intervened. They both looked at him angrily. He told them to just argue when they reached the other side, as time was a facter. Both looked away from the other and crossed their arms.

'They're worse than children,' Kurama thought to himself.

When they were all ready they leapt into the portal at the same time.

**??**

**Normal POV**

A dark figure looked out a window at the night sky. It watched the starry sky as if it was being drawn in, but it's moment of peace was interrupted. Three other figures had appeared in the room and kneeled down before the first mysterious figure. The figure by the window, without turning around, spoke.

"Where is Ichiban?"

"I regret to say master, but it seems like those beings were stronger than we had thought. I should have stayed behind to aid him," one of the other figures said.

"Who cares if he's dead? That bastard was always over confident in his own abilities and underestimated his enemies. He deserved to die," another of the figures said.

The other two figures that had appeared burst into a rage at their comrade's comment. They argued about what had been said. It didn't take long before the one by the window spoke. When it did the others were quick to stop talking.

"It is a terrible loss that Ichiban was to die. But that doesn't matter now. With his loss we now know that they can pose somewhat of a threat to my plans if not taken care of. Now, it's just a matter of playing things out carefully. Things have turned out a little differently then I had planned."

"Do you wish for us to attack them now master? We'll destroy them and make them pay for what they have done to Ichiban!" another of the other figures said.

"No. If they were able to defeat Ichiban then there's no doubt that they will come for their friend and look for us as well. Let's see if they can even find us. We will go on from there…"

**Bleach World**

**Normal POV**

A few days have passed since their final step in training had started and both Hiei and Ichigo have now finished their training. Urahara told them to get their rest as it would take him a week to make the portal to the Soul Society. Ichigo decided to go back to his normal life to finish up school before summer vacation. Hiei, however, decided to remain close to Urahara's shop so that he could still train a little. He didn't like the idea of sitting around for a week doing nothing. At the moment he decided to wander the city. He had been told that while in his Soul Reaper form no normal person could see him, which he found out was true.

After a while of wandering aimlessly Hiei got bored and went back to Urahara's shop. He leapt down and landed in front of the shop and found the two kids swiping outside.

"Oh look. Hiei is back," Ururu said.

"Great. What do you want now?" Jinta asked as he laid the broom across his shoulder.

Hiei ignored them both and walked by them. Jinta snorted at his back for ignoring him. Once Hiei was inside Jinta threw his broom on the ground and stomped his feet.

"Damn it! Who does he think he is?! I bet I could take him, then he'd know who's the boss around here!"

"Umm… I don't think you could Jinta. Ichigo and Hiei seem pretty strong," Ururu said nervously.

"Argh! Shut up Ururu! Who asked you?"

Both of their attention was drawn away when they suddenly felt an incredible amount of spirit energy suddenly pop up out of nowhere. They both stared into the distance where they felt the sudden energy.

"What do you think that is?" Ururu asked.

"H-how should I know? Stupid! We better tell the boss."

They both turned to run inside the shop but had to jump out of the way when Hiei came running out. He, too, stared in the direction where the energy suddenly appeared.

'Is that… them?' Hiei thought to himself.

"You recognize those energy signals. Am I right?" Urahara said from the doorway.

Hiei glanced over his shoulder but didn't answer him. Instead he looked back ahead and started running towards where he felt the energy.

**In The Mountains**

Uryu paused slightly from his training, but didn't stop.

'What in the world was that?! Three powerful spirit energies just popped up out of nowhere. Is it more Soul Reapers? Are they going to come after me and Ichigo? Either way, I can't stop. I must complete my training. If they come and try to stop me then I'll defeat them.

**At Ichigo's School**

As Ichigo was walking out of his school's gate his attention was caught when he sensed a sudden spike in spirit energy. At first he thought it might be more Soul Reapers coming for him. But then he remembered that those other two that took Rukia left him for dead so they probably thought he was dead. So why would there be Soul Reapers coming for him? He knew it was a bad idea, but he decided to head in the direction of the energy source. From behind he could hear his friends calling his name but he ignored them.

Both Orihime and Chad saw Ichigo run off and looked at each other. They didn't know what was going on but didn't want to leave Ichigo alone with this mysterious new energy. So they both decided to follow him.

**In The Park**

Yusuke and the others had just finally got through the portal and, unfortunately for Yusuke and Kuwabara, had a rough landing. Kurama on the other hand landed safely on the ground.

"Well damn. That hurt," Yusuke said as he rubbed his head.

Kurama stood up and scanned the area. He took note that they were in the woods somewhere it seemed. So he assumed that no one had seen them fall out of the sky. Turning to his teammates he saw them dusting themselves off.

"Are you two alright?" Kurama asked.

They both grumbled out a yes, still annoyed from their rough landing. When they were down they also looked around and were grateful for where they had fallen. They checked their supplies to make sure nothing was damaged from the fall. Yusuke took this time to pull out his communicator and contact Koenma. At first all he saw was fuzz on the screen, but it soon showed Koenma's face.

"Ah. I see that you all made it there safely. That's always a good start."

"Yeah we're here. So you got any idea how we're going to find Hiei?" Yusuke asked.

"No. You're on your own on that one. Report back once you have found him. We'll begin preparations on the next portal. Good luck," Koenma said as the screen shut off.

Yusuke shoved the device into his pants pocket and turned to the others. He let out a sigh as he started to walk in a random direction.

"Huh? Where you going Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked.

"How should I know? We won't get any where if we just stand around so let's just get going. We'll probably find a clue or something somewhere."

"Or maybe we don't have to," Kurama whispered.

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at him with an eyebrow raised in question. After they saw the look on his face they too looked around. Once they realized that they were being watched they could sense the presence of someone close. Yusuke was having trouble pinpointing it, but both Kuwabara and Kurama were able to tell where it was coming from. Slowly, Kurama reached into his hair and pulled out a rose. With a quick flick of his wrist the rose transformed into his Rose Whip and he lashed at a nearby tree. The attack easily cut through the tree and somebody rolled out of the way.

"What the hell is your problem!?" Ichigo yelled.

When he looked at the three strangers it looked like they were all ready to attack him. Realizing that he could be in serious danger, Ichigo slowly stood up. The tip of Yusuke's right index finger was glowing and Kuwabara had summoned his Spirit Sword.

"H-hey now! There's no need for violence here. I was just wondering what was going on over here," Ichigo said as he waved his hands.

"Right. So what was the point of you hiding behind the tree then?" Yusuke asked.

"Ah… well you see I was… um.." Ichigo struggled to come up with something believable

Kurama let out a sigh. He returned his weapon back to a rose and put it back in his hair. Both Yusuke and Kuwabara slowly followed suit. They figured if Kurama was willing to risk putting away his weapon then it must be save, since he is the most cautious out of them. When Ichigo saw them put away their weapons, in Yusuke's case his finger which made Ichigo curious, he calmed down some.

"It seems that you're more at ease now. Now, how did you know we were here?" Kurama asked.

Ichigo composed himself a little better before he answered.

"Well it wasn't that hard to miss. With how strong your spirit energy is and all. So who are you guys anyway?"

They weren't sure if they should tell him right off the bat. It was obvious that he knew of spirit energy, but they still didn't know if he was an enemy. Not sure, they huddled together to discuss if they should or not. Meanwhile, Ichigo was trying to think of a way to get himself out of there.

'Damn it. This was stupid. Probably should have left this to Hiei or even Urahara.'

When he tried to take a few steps back they broke their huddle and looked at him. A little panicked he stared back at them, waiting to see what they were going to do next. It was at this time that all of them sensed another presence. Ichigo felt relieved as he recognized it, but Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama seemed a little baffled by it. It felt familiar to them but also different and they didn't know why.

Hiei stared down at them from the tree tops. He knew why they were here and didn't care. But because of Ichigo getting himself involved he needed to do something. Somewhat reluctantly he jumped down. Kurama stared up when he thought he heard something and saw Hiei coming down. When Hiei landed, both Yusuke and Kuwabara jumped back in surprise. After they realized that it was Hiei they calmed down.

"Well this was easy. We didn't even have you to look for you," Yusuke said with a laugh.

"Yeah. I thought for sure shrimp boy here would have avoided us like always. But what's with that new getup you got there?" Kuwabara asked.

Like always, Hiei just glared at them. There was no happy reunion, which none of them expected. Ichigo was just confused at the familiarity between them. He didn't understand how they knew each other, then again. He didn't know much of anything about Hiei to begin with. After Yusuke and Kuwabara asked a few more meaningless questions Kurama finally decided to say something.

"I guess you know why we're here."

"Hn. That fool sent you to take me back, right?"

"Yes. I'm sure your reasons for wanting to stay are good enough on your own terms, which maybe has something to do in the change in your energy. But we have our own crisis to deal with back home," Kurama said.

"Maybe, but what you and I call 'home' is different. What you call home I consider a prison. I've grown too powerful to be able to go home, remember?" Hiei said.

Kurama knew what Hiei said was true. They all knew that Hiei didn't care much for the human world. But Kurama was more interested in something else, as were Yusuke and Kuwabara. How and why was the energy Hiei was giving off spirit energy and not demon energy?

"I'm sure you know what I'm going to ask you next," Kurama said.

Ichigo was getting tired of being left out of the conversation. It seemed like all of them had forgotten that he was even there, which bothered him more.

"Hey! In case you guys forgot. But I'm here too. What the hell is going on here Hiei? Are they friends of yours or something?" Ichigo asked.

"Huh? You make a friend or something?" Yusuke asked, confused.

"Don't be stupid detective," Hiei said.

"That's it. I'm confused. What's going on here?" Kuwabara asked.

Now Hiei was getting annoyed. He didn't like how this was going and all the questions were bothering him. The easiest why that he could think of to explain everything was to bring them to Urahara's house, but he didn't like that idea. Then he thought about just avoiding them, which he figured wouldn't be a problem for him even in this new form. But then they'd probably try to track down Ichigo. He grinded his teeth in frustration because no matter what he thought of doing he didn't like the end result that seemed to be the same.

"Well Hiei? What's the reason for this?" Kurama asked, pointing at Hiei's clothes.

"There is something I must do and the only way to do it was to do this. Otherwise my lack of power would just lead me to a pointless death."

"What's so important that you'd somehow convert your power? I thought you never really cared much for anything, save for that one thing," Yusuke said.

Hiei remained silent. He was going to answer that question at first, but then suddenly felt like he wasn't completely sure. When Hiei didn't answer for whatever reason, Ichigo decided that he would for him. He didn't see the harm in it.

"We're going to rescue our friend, Rukia, from a place called the Soul Society."

Hiei spun around and glared at Ichigo, causing him to jump back in surprise, and maybe a little bit of fear. He wouldn't have minded if it sounded like he was going there for revenge for his defeat, but this way made it sound different and he didn't like it.

"Oh. Is that your reason Hiei? Found a girl you like? How sweat," Yusuke taunted with a snicker.

It succeeded in annoying him too. When Yusuke saw the flustered look on Hiei's face he broke out laughing and Kuwabara joined in too. As Hiei lost any self-control he started to pull out his sword, but then Kurama quickly walked over to him and stopped him.

"Perhaps it would be better if you explained everything from the beginning," Kurama suggested.

Hiei pulled away from him, but kept his sword in its sheath. He turned his back to them and started to walk away. After he passed Ichigo he looked over his shoulder and said, "…If you want to know then follow me and if you don't follow then stay out of my way."

It didn't take them long to make up their minds. They grabbed their bags off the ground and started to follow Hiei and Ichigo. Kurama paused briefly and let Yusuke and Kuwabara pass him. He looked deeper in the park and saw two other people, but they quickly tried to hide behind some trees. Kurama wasn't sure what to do with them. He didn't sense any malice from them. But when Yusuke called for him to hurry up he decided to dismiss them and hurry up.

**Urahara's Shop**

**Normal POV**

The walk back to Urahara's was uneventful. No one said much, only when something was needed to be asked. When they reached the shop nobody was outside. Ichigo slid the door open and found Urahara and Tessai. Urahara was going to greet him, but stopped when he noticed all the extra visitors. He looked at them all with a puzzled look.

"What's going on here?" Urahara asked.

Ichigo let out a sigh and walked in with the others following. Seeing that they would all be cramped in this room Urahara led them to another one in the back. In the new room there was a small table and plenty of room to either stand around or sit. Everyone sat at the table except Hiei, who decided to lean against a wall. Ichigo wasn't sure where to begin.

"Well, how about we start with them explaining themselves," Urahara suggested.

They all agreed to that and told them their names. Kurama did most of the explaining, but was careful not to reveal anything major. But when it came down to it, it was very simple as to why they were there. After Kurama explained things a little he asked for an explanation on their end, meaning what was going on that would make Hiei want to stay and why his change in energy. This is when Hiei finally said something. He told them of why he was there, but only that he was sent to help figure out what they Hollows were after.

"Did you ever figure that out? Is that way you need to save this Rukia person?" Kurama asked.

"…No. They weren't after her. She just got involved."

"Then why this?" Kurama asked, pointing to Hiei's new clothes and indicating his new power.

"Why would I tell you that? It's for my own reasons. If you plan to stop me then, well I think you can figure out the rest," Hiei said.

Yusuke and Kuwabara both stood and cracked their knuckles. They knew what they were going to have to do if they wanted to bring Hiei back with them. But Kurama told them to wait.

"We still have a few days it would seem until the portal back to our home is ready. I'm not going to force an answer from you yet. But if we have to we will when the time comes," Kurama said as he stood.

Yusuke seemed slightly disappointed that he wouldn't get the chance to fight Hiei again, at least not yet. With a heavy sigh both Yusuke and Kuwabara grabbed their bags and prepared to leave. Urahara watched with a careful eye as they started to walk away when he got an idea.

"I assume you three don't have a place to stay, right? So why not stay here for the time being?" Urahara asked.

They turned around and glanced at him with suspicious eyes. Urahara just smiled at them.

"Don't worry. I don't plan to do anything. You're welcome to stay here, as long as it isn't for too long and you're trustworthy."

"Really?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yeah. If it helps put your minds at ease your friend Hiei has been staying here too."

"Don't call me their friend," Hiei said with his arms crossed.

Yusuke chuckled slightly. He expected Hiei to say something like that. After looking to Kurama and Kuwabara he looked back to Urahara and nodded his head.

"So where we staying?" Yusuke asked.

**End Chapter 13**

Well I took a lot of breaks while working on this chapter. But I think it still turned out good (I think). I think things went kinda slow with this and I'm not too happy with how I went about some things in this chapter. At least I finished it though. Let me know what you guys think. Please leave reviews.


	14. Destination, Soul Society

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Bleach. All I own is this story.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Change of POV, location, and time**

**Bleach- Retold Story**

**Chapter 14**

**Normal POV**

Yusuke and the others have now been there for four days and they still had no luck with Hiei. Every time one of them tried to talk to him to change his mind he would just ignore them and leave. Needless to say, Hiei had no intention of changing his mind. Kurama made a mental note to try and talk to Urahara later to see if he could get any more information out of him. Around noon Tessai came and got them for lunch. Both Yusuke and Kuwabara had big smiles on their faces when they saw the nicely prepared lunch on the table. Once they sat down they started to eat. When Kurama sat he looked across the table over to Urahara. Noticing this, Urahara stared back at him.

"Anything I can help you with?" Urahara asked.

"Yes. If it's not too much trouble I'd like to have a word with you?"

"Well… I don't mind, but I can't talk for long. There is something that I need to do."

"Of course. It shouldn't take long," Kurama said.

When they were both done Urahara led Kurama to a separate room. Once they knew that no one was listening Urahara gestured for Kurama to start. Kurama nodded his head and paused briefly to think over what he was going to say.

"As I'm sure you know, but, this is something that involves Hiei."

When Kurama saw him nod he continued.

"It just seems weird to me. For as long as I've known Hiei I've never seen him do something like this, meaning his energy. It just doesn't make sense. There must be another reason why he would go so far as to somehow change himself as he has. Do you think you could tell me more of what has happened here? Maybe then I'll be able to figure something out," Kurama said.

"I'd like to tell you everything that you need to know, but sadly I don't have all the answers. But I can tell you that it was thanks to me that he was able to convert his power into spirit energy, but I won't tell you how."

"… Fair enough. Then can you tell me what is so important as to why you helped him do it, aside from saving your friend? It's very important that Hiei returns home with us. As I had said before a new and powerful enemy has shown up. We have no clue where they are or where they came from. But we need to be fully prepared for next time and the only way we will be is if we are all together. We were lucky to even defeat one of them."

"Truth is what Ichigo is getting himself into isn't going to be anywhere close to easy. So I'm simply doing the best that I can to try and help. But as to why he agreed to do it I don't know. Now, I'm curious as to what you're new enemy is like. I know it has nothing to do with me but could you tell me what they're like, that is if you're able to tell me?" Urahara asked.

Kurama thought it over. He couldn't see any harm in talking about what he knew, but then again he wasn't sure if he should tell him. But at this time Yusuke walked in and told Kurama that he needed to talk to him. Somewhat grateful for Yusuke walking in Kurama thanked Urahara for the talk and left. Seeing that he had nothing better to do Urahara got up and decided to head back to the underground training area to work on the portal.

**Somewhere In the City**

Hiei stood on the roof of a small store and watched the people move about. It wasn't too long ago when he remembered what that man had said, the one that took Rukia. He remembered him saying something about Stealth Forces and has been trying to see if he could find any trace of them but so far had no luck. Not surprising though. Hiei had a feeling that his search would proof meaningless, but with the others at Urahara's he had nothing better to do. Seeing that there was no point in staying in his present location any longer he leapt away to another building and another.

'There must be something here. Anything.'

Stopping on a telephone pole he looked around into the crowd. After a few minutes he moved on. Over in the distance a figure watched as Hiei moved from place to place randomly. A small mischievous grin crossed its face.

"This will just make things even easier."

**???**

**Normal POV**

"Has she gone yet?" the leader asked.

"Yes master. Yukiko left some time ago. She just sent in a message saying that she spotted the target and will proceed with the plan. But master, I have a question. I thought you wanted us to wait and see if they would discover us on their own. So why reveal ourselves?"

The man that is the subordinates' leader turned and looked at him with a small smile.

"It's very simple, Tsuyoshi. Since that demon is still alive there is a good chance that he'll want to get revenge for his defeat to Byakuya. Also, going by what Ichiban did there is a chance that those other fighters will want their ally back in case we attack again. But if we reveal that we are here then they will have no choice but to come here after us. Then once they enter the Soul Society it will help in causing more chaos and confusion and that will work to our advantage."

Tsuyoshi looked at his master a bit skeptically. His plan just seemed a little too well planned out. Also, it seemed a little too risky. His leader could see the doubt in his eyes and placed a hand on his shoulder. "There is no reason to worry. Despite anything they could do to prepare themselves there is nothing they can do to stop us," he said. Tsuyoshi pushed away any disbelieve and nodded his head.

**Bleach World**

**Normal POV**

Hiei had stopped on the roof of another building, except this one was much taller. It was about seven stories high and he could see Ichigo's school from it. He walked over to the edge and glanced down at the people like he had been doing. For a while now he had a feeling that he was being followed but was unable to sense or spot anyone. But Hiei always trusted his instincts and they told him he was being watched by someone or something. In hopes that this would point out that he was onto them Hiei drew his sword. When still no one showed themselves he grew impatient.

"Show yourself! I know that you're following me," Hiei yelled out.

But still he was left alone. Despite no one revealing themselves he still felt that there was someone out there. He was about to call out again when a figure finally revealed itself. It landed on the other side of the building and had long dark blue hair covering its face. When it stood up straight Hiei was able to see that it was a female, although he already got that from her appearance. The women before him wore the same clothes as Hiei except hers were inverted colors. Her hair hung down to her waist and she had a devilish grin on her face, but what caught Hiei's attention the most was the fraction of a Hollow's mask on the left side of her for head. The mask itself was incomplete and had a small horn sticking out of it. Not sure what to make of her Hiei simply stared her down and stood ready.

"What's wrong tough guy? Have nothing to say now that I came out just like you asked?" the woman mocked.

'What the hell is she? A Soul Reaper? Then why is there part of a Hollows mask on her head?' Hiei questioned.

"Just who the hell are you?"

"Why, aren't you the gentleman? My name is Yukiko," she said and winked at Hiei.

Hiei glared at her. He could sense nothing but a murderous intent from behind the false smile that she had. It was to a point where it actually disgusted him a little. Not in the mood to play games Hiei pointed his sword at her. She only smiled more at him and said, "This should be fun."

**Urahara's Shop**

**Normal POV**

Yusuke and Kuwabara were standing outside the shop trying to find Hiei. They were hoping that with Kuwabara's better sense they would be able to track him down but it so far wasn't working. Kurama walked outside to join them.

"Any luck yet?" Kurama asked.

Both of them shook their heads. It wasn't that surprising. Kurama figured that Hiei must have been suppressing his energy. They were about to give up when Kuwabara sensed something. He wasn't completely sure but it did feel like Hiei's new energy signature. Yusuke and Kurama stared at him with blank expressions he held a look of utmost concentration on his face. Then he sprung back to life and pointed in a direction and said, "Over that way! And there's someone else with him. It feels like there's a battle going on."

"What?! Who the hell would Hiei be fighting here?" Yusuke questioned.

"That doesn't matter right now. Let's go see what's happening. Kuwabara, lead the way.

**Ichigo's School**

**Normal POV**

Ichigo was up on the schools roof with his friends having lunch. It was just like how things usually were. Keigo was making jokes and trying to get everyone to laugh. Normally Ichigo would probably crack a smile, but there was something else that was distracting him. He could feel Hiei's energy rising and moving about like crazy, along with someone else's. But he wasn't sure whose it could be and that had him slightly worried. The thought of another Soul Reaper coming to finish the job crossed his mind. Deciding that he would check it out he stood up, grabbed his bag, and ran to the stairs.

"Yo Ichigo! Where you going man? I'm about to get to the best part," Keigo said.

"Sorry Keigo. You'll have to fill me in some other time. I just remembered something that has to be taken care of right now."

Chad watched as Ichigo shut the door behind himself and ignored Keigo's childish whining. He looked over in the direction that he had seen Ichigo looking and thought that he could feel something intense. Chad wasn't sure what it could be but he knew something was going on in that direction.

**With Hiei**

**Normal POV**

Sparks flew as Hiei and Yukiko clashed swords. After they crossed blades they would quickly separate and then charge back in for another strike. Sometimes they would exchange a few quick attacks before jumping away from each other. Both of them clashed once more and stared the other down, fighting for dominance in this contest of strength. Hiei strained to keep up with her and little by little it was showing.

"Oh, what's wrong? You're starting to struggle a little. I'm I too much for you?" Yukiko mocked.

Hiei gritted his teeth and pushed harder. Very faintly he could hear her feet sliding and kept it up. While he pushed her back Yukiko's mocking smile faded as she tried to stop him, but was unable to stop her feet from moving. Soon the slow push turned into a full shove as Hiei now built up some momentum and was now running. Yukiko decided that she had enough of this and twisted blade so that it was pointed down, then, with a slight grunt, slashed up as hard as she could and threw Hiei back. As she came to a stop Hiei landed safely not too far away.

"I guess you're stronger than I thought. But I wouldn't be happy unless I left a real impression…"

Hiei raised an eyebrow at her statement. Suddenly Yukiko released a bunch of her energy and the spiritual pressure from it forced Hiei down to one knee. He had to stab his sword into the roof to support the rest of his body so that he wouldn't be pulled all the way down.

'Wha… what the hell is this!? Where did this power come from?' Hiei thought as he struggled to look up at Yukiko.

Yukiko slowly made her way over to Hiei, all the while a sadistic grin crossed her face. She kneed down to Hiei's level and started to slowly chuckle in his face. It angered Hiei even more then he was already, but he was unable to do anything about it. Leaning over so that she was next to his ear she whispered, "Now, don't be angry with me. The fun is only about to start."

Down below on the sidewalk Ichigo was hung over trying to catch his breath, also from the sudden weight of Yukiko's spiritual pressure. He looked up to the top of the building and squinted his eyes but saw nothing. Over to his left he heard someone calling out his name and when he turned to look he saw Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama running over to him. When they reached him they stopped for a short breather.

"What're you guys doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Yusuke asked as he pointed up to where the energy was coming from.

Knowing that there wasn't really anytime to talk they all entered the building. Back up top Hiei gasped for air. Yukiko had let up on her energy enough so that he could move around but she still kept the pressure on him by unrelentlessly attacking him. All he was able to do was run, but even doing so he still wasn't able to completely avoid harm. He had a few cuts here and there but nothing serious. Every time he tried to counterattack she would suddenly react much quicker and then he'd have to try to block or dodge.

"Look at you. You're slowly being covered in your own blood. How… delightful," Yukiko said with a sick smile.

Suddenly the door to the roof slammed open and Yusuke and the others came rushing through. When they all stood on the roof Yukiko eased up entirely on her energy and frowned at them. She was upset that they all arrived so early.

"This is upsetting. It wasn't planned that you'd all be here already. Oh well."

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama all stared in shock for a moment. She was clothed just like the person that they had fought back in the Spirit World. Yusuke tensed up as his power started to build up dramatically. There was no way he'd take a chance with this one, not when she had her weapon in her hands. Yukiko just smiled as she put her sword back in its sheath and with a slight wave vanished from their view. They all looked around carefully but could sense that she was moving away before she completely masked her energy. Kurama was the first to walk over to Hiei who was slow to stand.

"Hiei, are you alright?" Kurama asked.

"Hn. Of course I am. These wounds are nothing," Hiei said as he put his sword away.

Ichigo was next to ask a question and it was who that woman was. Hiei was about to answer the question when Kurama intervened. He suggested that they all return to Urahara's shop and discuss it there. They all agreed, except for Ichigo. He said he needed to hurry back to school. If he ran fast enough he said he might make it back in time. So they then agreed to wait for him to come to Urahara's after school.

**Later at Urahara's Shop**

**Normal POV**

Ichigo slid open the shop's door and walked inside. He heard Urahara call for him from the back and headed in that direction. When he opened another door he found them all and sat down with them. Urahara sat with his arms crossed and his head tilted forward, hiding his eyes thanks to his hat. It gave the impression that he was deep in thought. Hiei decided that he would now tell them what happened. He explained what he was doing and how he encountered his assailant, Yukiko. Also he explained how powerful she seemed to be. But he was also confused because if she had wanted to kill him then she could have easily done so. Kurama looked at his friend and decided to take over from there.

"There seems to be more to this then you know Hiei," Kurama said.

Hiei, Ichigo, and Urahara looked at Kurama questionably. They weren't sure what he meant, nor did he expect them too. However, Yusuke and Kuwabara knew where he was going with this.

"Like I had told you before Hiei, a new enemy has shown up. Going by how he was dressed and how you're attacker was dressed leads me to the conclusion that they worked together. Also, since she attacked you here then that must mean that they know that we are here and also…"

"…that your new enemy is here in this world," Urahara concluded.

Kurama looked at him and nodded. It seemed now they had to make a new decision. Now they knew that the enemy was here for sure. Before they could only speculate. So now was the time to plan. Kurama asked Yusuke to call Koenma. Once they had him on screen they explained the new situation to him. Koenma couldn't believe what he heard.

"This is bad, but at least we now know where they are. But now the question is where they are over there. They could be anywhere and with just you four it would take forever to find them. Aside from that we still don't know the enemies plans," Koenma said as he let out a heavy sigh.

Urahara sneaked over and popped up from behind Yusuke, causing him to jump a little. After a few curses from him were over Urahara said, "I think I can be of a little service here. I'm usually very aware of what happens around here and never before have I noticed this new enemy of yours. If they really are on this side then there are only two places that they could be. One is Hueco Mundo and the other is the Soul Society. Hueco Mundo is where the Hollows reside and I have a doubtful feeling that they're hiding there. So that only leaves the Soul Society."

"So does that mean that the Soul Society was behind this the entire time?!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

Urahara shook his head. He knew that the Soul Society wouldn't do something so rash and so suddenly. Plus there was the fact that knowledge of the two worlds was virtually forgotten. That led him to believe something else. "I highly doubt that the Soul Society has anything to do with this. But there is still the possibility that your enemy is hiding there, but being as powerful as they seem it's hard to believe that they would go this long without being noticed."

"Would it be possible that someone from the Soul Society is helping them?" Kurama asked.

"Hmm. I guess it could be possible, but I wouldn't have an idea who that could be. Then again, much could have changed since I was there so who knows. There's also the fact that Hiei's attacker didn't kill him and ran off when you guys showed up. That could mean that they want you to know that they're here and want you to follow them," Urahara said as he placed a hand on his chin.

Everyone sat around quietly for a moment, thinking it over. If what Urahara concluded was true then that meant that their enemy was hiding in the Soul Society. The one to break the silence was Ichigo. He had stood up and everyone glanced his way.

"I don't exactly know what's going on but what I do know is that I'm still going. I'm going to save Rukia no matter what. But if this whole mess that you guys are in is related to where Hiei and I are going then I think you should all stop trying to stop your friend and come along with us. If that girl and whoever else she's working with is there then he's going to need your help."

With the end of Ichigo's little speech Yusuke had made up his mind. He decided that he was going to help him and complete his mission while he was at it. Soon Kurama and Kuwabara both decided this as well. Knowing that their decision was made, Koenma gave the official word for the change in their mission. Their new mission, infiltrate Soul Society and defeat their enemy and if possible explain the situation to the Soul Society, but only if unavoidable.

**Fated Day**

**Normal POV**

Hiei stood on the roof of Urahara's shop. He had been up there for the whole day and was now watching the stars. They weren't planned to head out until nightfall when they were all ready. Hiei shook his head in annoyance, for he had been ready since morning. Behind him he heard footsteps and soon standing next to him was Kurama. Hiei didn't say anything and Kurama wasn't surprised.

"I see for the most part that you're still like your old self," Kurama said.

With a slight glare Hiei looked at him in the corner of his eye and asked him what he meant. Kurama laughed slightly.

"What I mean is that you wouldn't normally freely do something like this. So there must be some reason that you chose to do this."

"Hn. Baka kitsune," Hiei said as he jumped off the roof.

When Hiei landed on the ground he leaned against the side of the store to wait. All day he felt tense and it was beginning to bother him. After waiting for about another ten minutes he saw Ichigo running towards the shop. When he reached it, Hiei pushed himself off the building.

"It's about time baka," Hiei said in a dull voice.

Ichigo was about to say something when Urahara stepped out from the shop, along with Yusuke and Kuwabara. As for Kurama, he dropped down from the roof. They were all prepared to go but Urahara said that they were expecting four more people. When Ichigo asked about who they were he heard someone say his name from behind. Recognizing the voice he turned and saw Orihime. Ichigo was caught off guard and didn't know what to say. Next thing he knew Chad, Uryuu, and a cat walked over as well. He kinda got an idea why Chad and Uryuu, but what was up with the cat. When Kuwabara saw the cat he ran over picked it up. Petting it he couldn't help but smile at it. Yusuke shook his head in embarrassment and smacked Kuwabara in the back of the head.

"Stop acting like a kid! You're making us look soft," Yusuke said.

"Yes, I'm flattered but please stop."

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked around, puzzled. Where did that voice come from they wondered. The mysterious voice spoke again and they looked down at the cat. It lifted its paw and said, "Yo." Both of them, along with Ichigo when he realized it was the cat talking, freaked out and Kuwabara dropped the cat. "It's a talking cat Urameshi!"

"Yeah, I see that dumbass. Is it possessed?" Yusuked asked.

The cat stared at them with a dull expression. "I'm not possessed and my name is Yoruichi. Now who are you three? I don't believe we've met each other."

Yusuke and the others told them their names and why they were there. Chad and the others didn't oppose to the idea, so long as they didn't hold them back, although that was more on Uryuu's mind then the others. Hiei sneered at the doubting look in Uryuu's eyes and told him to just wait. With that Urahara rushed everyone inside, not wanting to discuss anything else in the open. He led them down to the training area and pushed Ichigo's soul out of his body using his cane, which turned him into his Soul Reaper form. Then he explained everything about the portal and how they only had four minutes before it would close and they would be trapped between the two worlds forever if they didn't make it. When they were all ready Urahara opened it and they all jumped in with a flash of light. After the flash Urahara stared into the swirling waves of energy and said, "Good luck everyone."

**End Chapter 14**

I feel like I got lazy with some parts of this and I'm not sure if I forgot something or not. What I really need to do is stop putting so much time in between periods of when I work on chapters _. Oh well, let me know what you guys think and like always please leave reviews.


	15. Arrival and Teams

Sorry this took so long to update. I seem to have lost motivation for this. But I hope that within the next few chapters or so I gain it back. Well, enjoy (hopefully).

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Bleach. All I own is this story.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Change of POV, location, and time**

**Bleach- Retold Story**

**Normal POV**

Everyone was running as fast as they could. Yoruichi lead the group and kept yelling back for them to run faster. All seemed to be going well when something huge suddenly popped up behind them. Kuwabara, who was in the back, glanced over his shoulder to see what it was.

"AHHHH! What the hell is that thing?!" he yelled.

Yoruichi cursed mentally and said, "It's the cleaner! It clears out this area every seven days. We're just unfortunate that today is its scheduled day. Don't let it touch you and don't use your powers on it. Just keep running!" Nobody argued and did as they were told. Before long they could see the exit not to far away. When Orihime looked back she saw that the cleaner was getting closer. She saw that it was close to touching Kuwabara and Uryuu and summoned her shield. The cleaner made contact with it and an explosion of energy launched them all out of the exit. They all flew out of the portal and crashed into the ground below. Yusuke was one of the first to get up.

"What the hell just happened?" Yusuke grumbled as he held his head.

Orihime slowly sat up, still dazed from the impact. She looked towards Yusuke and said, "I'm not sure. When I saw that Kuwabara and Uryuu were close to being touched by that thing I summoned my shield to protect them. Next thing I knew we were blown out here." When she finished her explanation Yoruichi got up and walked over to her. Orihime looked down and immediately regretted it, for Yoruichi had head-butted her.

"You fool! What did I tell you? If the cleaner had touched any other part of the barrier it would have killed us!" Yoruichi screamed.

Orihime looked away and apologized in a low voice. Once everyone else had regained there composure they gathered around Yoruichi, waiting for an explanation as to where they were and what to do next. After taking a look around Yoruichi said, "It appears that we're on the outskirts of the Rukon District. Which is fortunate because the Seireitei isn't that far off."

Yoruichi pointed in a direction behind Ichigo. Everyone turned to look. Compared to where they were it appeared that the living condition was much better that way. When Ichigo saw that the path to there was wide open his face lit up with eagerness and he started to run towards it. Yoruichi started to yell for Ichigo to stop, but it was too late. As he got closer a giant gate suddenly cut off his path. It had fallen from high above and more of it continued to fall, stretching out all the way around the Seireitei.

"Oh great. Now how are we supposed to get through that?" Kuwabara asked.

"How about we just blast our way through," Yusuke said with a smirk.

"That won't work. This wall is designed to repel all spiritual energy. Trying to do so would only be a waste of time," Yoruichi explained.

"Intruders? How rare this is. If you wish to get by you must defeat me," said a loud booming voice.

Shortly after something else came falling from above, except this one wasn't a wall. When it landed the ground shook and everyone took a moment to stare at what, or more appropriately, who it was. From the looks of it he looked like a giant Soul Reaper.

"Damn! He's huge!" Yusuke exclaimed in awe. The others nodding in agreement and Yoruichi went on to explain who it was.

"So, in order to get inside we must defeat him. How should we go by doing this?" Uryuu asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Yusuke said as he cracked his knuckles.

Ichigo looked his way and smirked. He liked the idea Yusuke was giving and started to walk towards the guard. But Yusuke ran up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "How about you let me handle this one," he said as he walked past him. Ichigo watched him go as he stretched out his arms. Yoruichi was beginning to get irritated at how they were behaving. "Does he really believe that he can defeat Jidanbo by himself?" Yoruichi asked.

"If there's one thing that I've noticed since I've known him is to never underestimate him. I'm sure he'll be fine," Kurama said.

"But how is he going to beat somebody that big?" Chad asked.

"Yes, and it also seems like he plans to fight barehanded," Uryuu added.

"That's because Urameshi always fights barehanded," Kuwabara said.

"But what if he gets hurt?! All the people we'll be facing use swords, don't they?" Orihime asked.

"Hn. If all of you would shut up and watch you'd soon learn that Yusuke will have no trouble with this," Hiei said, annoyed.

They all watched as Jidanbo pulled out a hatchet from his kimono. It may have been small to him but it was larger then all of them put together. Ichigo cursed and reached for his sword, but Hiei stopped him from interfering. He started to protest but stopped when he saw Jidanbo start to swing his weapon and Yusuke didn't seem to care. Ichigo and the others watched with dread, minus Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara, as the hatchet was brought down with full force. Dirt and dust erupted everywhere from the impact. Everybody shielded his or her eyes until the dust settled. They expected to see a gruesome scene in front of them but were surprised at what they saw. Where Jidanbo had swung his weapon was Yusuke, holding the blade in his hands, which were glowing with his energy. Jidanbo stared for a moment, stunned at Yusuke's strength. He tried to pull his weapon away but found that he couldn't pull it away from Yusuke's grip. Shortly after Yusuke let it go and Jidanbo almost stumbled back.

"You are quiet strong for your small size. But let us see if you can stop two of my axe swings," Jidanbo said as he pulled out a second one.

Yusuke seemed unfazed by this and waited for him to attack again. Jidanbo tried the same attack again, only this time he swung both axes at the same time. Yusuke waited patiently for them to reach him. He bent his knees slightly and concentrated his energy. Just before the Hatchets hit him he jumped to his right and turned mid-air, pointing his right index finger at the giant weapons. Yelling his trademark move he blasted the Hatchets, completely destroying them.

"Holy crap! He just shot his energy like Uryuu does!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Not exactly. Yusuke can shoot his energy out like Uryuu, but the blast comes from his finger," Hiei said as he started to walk towards Yusuke. Everyone else followed closely behind him. When they reached Yusuke he turned to them with a smirk on his face. Ichigo, Chad, Uryuu, Orihime, and Yoruichi were surprised by Yusuke's strength. 'I wonder how powerful these strangers are?' Yoruichi thought to himself. They all turned to Jidanbo, whom seemed to be throwing a fit over his destroyed axes, and stepped back slightly in surprise. Once he was done ranting he turned towards the gate and started to open it. After he had the gate held above his head he told them to hurry. Without a word they ran inside and the gate closed behind them.

"Well getting in was pretty easy," Kuwabara said.

"Yes it was, but now we must truly be careful. Within the Seireitei we'll be likely to encounter the Soul Reapers. I don't think fighting any of the lower ranked ones should be a problem for most of you, but under no circumstance should you battle a Lieutenant or Captain. There power will be far greater then your average Soul Reaper," Yoruichi said.

Yusuke snorted at what he said. But he knew that they knew the enemy far better then they did so he decided he would listen. Yoruichi proceeded to tell them about their plan. It was decided that their group was too big and that traveling together increased their chances of being noticed. So they choose to split into teams.

"So… what are the groups going to be?" Orihime asked.

"Since we still don't know much about each other maybe we should divide ourselves between our two groups?" Kurama suggested.

Everyone seemed to agree to that idea and so the teams were made. The teams were Yusuke and Chad, Uryuu and Kuwabara and Orihime, Hiei and Ichigo, and Kurama and Yoruichi. They all stood next to their partners before they separated. Though there wasn't much time left to idly stand around. As they stood there they could feel the energy of countless Soul Reapers nearing.

"Remember what I said. We don't have much time before Rukia's execution. Only fight the lower Ranked Soul Reapers if you have to and by no means fight either a Lieutenant or a Captain," Yoruichi repeated.

Everyone nodded and then ran off in different directions with their partners.

**Elsewhere**

Deep underneath the Seireitei, Tsuyoshi leaned against a wall, waiting patiently for his master to return. Not too far from him was Yukiko. Ever since she had returned she seemed to be anxious. She would pace back and forth endlessly.

"Why don't you try sitting down," Tsuyoshi more so ordered then suggested.

Yukiko ignored him and continued to move around. It bothered her to no end that her battle had been interrupted. In the back of her mind she swore that she would finish it.

"Yukiko, how about you sit down for a while?" a new voice suggested.

The two turned to the source to see their master walking towards them, his footsteps echoing slightly. When he reached them they both kneeled down. Tsuyoshi glanced up to his master and saw the small smile that he had.

"What has happened, Master?"

"I just came from a meeting with the head captain. It seems that there are intruders within the Seireitei."

Hearing this sparked Yukiko's interest. Their Master saw this and he couldn't help but let a little chuckle escape.

"Don't worry, Yukiko. In time you will be able to finish your fight. But for now I need you to leave them alone. It won't help my plan if they were to die now."

**End Chapter 15**

Overall I'm not to happy with this chapter. But I settled for what I had because if I didn't then who knows when I would have updated. Now, I will say why I left Ganju out. I just don't really care too much for him when it comes down to it. Orignally I planned to include him but then changed my mind. Well I hope some enjoyed this chapter.


	16. Where to now?

Sorry for the long wait. I was originally planning to upload this chapter last week because I had 98% of it finished. But then I bought a new game and yeah... Any way it's here now so enjoy XD.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Bleach. All I own is this story.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Change of POV, location, and time**

**Bleach- Retold Story**

**Chapter 16**

**With Uryuu, Kuwabara, and Orihime**

**Normal POV**

Ducking behind another corner a group of Soul Reapers ran by. Kuwabara poked his head out to look around to make sure that it was safe. When he saw that there was no one there he signaled Uryuu and Orihime. They all came out of their hiding spot and stood there to think of what to do next.

"Wow Kuwabara! You're amazing! You were able to sense those guys long before we were able too," Orihime said, excitedly.

Kuwabara placed his fists on his hips and started to laugh, enjoying Orihime's praise to the fullest. As the two started to talk Uryuu tried to think of where it was that they should go. So far they still had no idea where Rukia was being held and they came close to running into many groups of Soul Reapers. As he adjusted his glasses he turned to the other two.

"I'm sure we can trust your senses Kuwabara but now may not be the best time to be talking so loud. We still don't have a clue as to where Rukia is and no idea how we're going to," Uryuu said.

Kuwabara and Orihime looked at him and realized that he was right. They fell silent again, trying to come up with some kind of plan. After thinking for a minute Kuwabara's face lit up as he had an idea.

"I know! We could capture one of these Soul Reaper guys and interrogate him."

"That might work. But how will we know which Soul Reaper knows where she is?" Uryuu asked.

Kuwabara dropped his head and let out a sigh. He hadn't thought about that. In the distance they could hear other Soul Reapers shouting out to each other. One direction in particular Kuwabara could sense Yusuke's spirit energy and he let out another sigh. Uryuu could feel his energy as well and looked towards Kuwabara with an eyebrow raised.

'I get the feeling that Yusuke isn't exactly the subtle type?' Uryuu thought to himself.

"I hope the others are doing ok," Orihime said as she looked out in worry.

"You don't need to worry about Urameshi. It's more like you need to worry about the ones that have to fight him," Kuwabara said.

**With Kurama and Yoruichi**

From on top of a building Kurama shook his head as he sensed the slight raise in Yusuke's spirit energy. He could also feel Chad's energy rising. Yoruichi looked up at him and couldn't help but ask.

"Is your friend always this careless?"

Looking down at his feline companion he reluctantly nodded.

"Sadly, yes. Yusuke's never been the one to back down from a fight and I'm sure having the opportunity to fight this many people has excited him somewhat."

"Well that fool better knock it off soon! He's putting himself and Chad in danger by doing this. They may be able to handle the average Soul Reapers but by doing this he's sure to get the attention of a Lieutenant or a Captain. I don't know how strong you people are but I'm not willing to bet that you can handle those kinds of opponents."

Off in another direction he could sense that Yusuke and Chad weren't the only ones fighting. But this one was different. It felt like it was much more serious. There were four powerful levels of spirit energy. Two of which he knew belonged to Hiei and Ichigo. The other two however he did not know. Looking down to Yoruichi for an answer he waited patiently. Yoruichi shook his head.

"The ones that they're facing aren't Lieutenants or Captains. As long as they fight wisely they might be able to win."

**With Ichigo and Hiei**

Ichigo and Hiei stared down their opponents. The bald one was in the middle of performing some ridiculous dance, which he called his "lucky" dance. The other Soul Reaper stood patiently to the side with a smile on his face.

"So which one do you want?" Ichigo asked.

"Hn. It doesn't matter to me," Hiei said as he placed his right hand on his swords hilt.

Finally the bald one stopped his dance and smirked at Ichigo and Hiei.

"It seems you guys are really prepared to fight. That's good. We'd hate for this to be too easy."

"Yes, although they aren't the most ugly opponents I've seen they can't be allowed to live," the other Soul Reaper said as he reached for his sword.

Hiei drew his and charged for him. The Soul Reaper pulled his out just in time to block Hiei's attack. After pushing away from each other Hiei jumped on top of the wall next to them. With a jerk of his head he signaled for his opponent to follow and then jumped farther away. The Soul Reaper was quick to follow. Now Ichigo and the bald one were left alone.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ikkaku Madarame."

**With Hiei**

Jumping from wall to wall Hiei led the other Soul Reaper a little longer. When he stopped he landed in the middle of a road and just a few seconds later he was joined by the other Soul Reaper. Turning to face him he held his sword in a readied position.

"I hope you fight more beautifully then you look," the Soul Reaper said.

Hiei merely smirked at him before charging. They clashed blades and mixed in a few swings. Not wanting to leave any opening Hiei assaulted his opponent none stop. Before long the Soul Reaper was forced to jump back to get away. He looked over to Hiei nervously but hid it with a smile.

"I guess I didn't give you enough credit. You're much stronger then I would have imagined. I think I'll tell you my name then. My name is Yumichika Ayasegawa."

"I don't care what your name is. It won't stop me from killing you," Hiei said.

Yumichika held out his zanpakuto and said, "Bloom! Fuji Kujaku!"

His zanpakuto started to faintly glow and the blade curved back slightly until it resembled a sickle. The blade then split into four identical blades. Hiei sneered at it and Yumichika's left eye started to twitch.

"And what I might ask is that face for?" Yumichika asked.

"Nothing. But if you insist on releasing your zanpakuto then I guess I'll release mine," Hiei said.

Holding it out in front of himself horizontally he placed his left hand on the side of the blade near the guard. Slowly, at first, he slid his hand across the blade and then in one quick motion he slid his hand the rest of the way and said, "Burn, Ryukouenken!" The blade extended slightly and burst into flames. Yumichika stared at the flames in awe.

"Well that's an interesting zanpakuto that you have there. Still I don't think it'll be enough to…!"

Yumichika barely had time to move as a wave of fire was sent his way. Jumping on top of the wall above he looked back down to Hiei, who already jumped up after him, sword held down by his waist. Yumichika gritted his teeth as their swords met and sparks flew. Using his momentum Hiei pushed harder and caused Yumichika to stumble slightly. Seeing an opening he rushed forward and kicked him in the stomach. Yumichika fell backwards and started to roll off the side of the wall. He landed in a crouched position and looked up just in time to see Hiei hot on his trail. Hiei held his sword in both hands with the blade pointing down, intending to stab him in the back. Yumichika rolled out of the way and jumped to his feet. When Hiei's sword stabbed into the ground the flames burst out in a small eruption and he stayed where he was with his sword still in the ground.

"Y-You're quite fast," Yumichika choked out.

Hiei didn't say anything as he stood and pulled his sword out of the ground. Holding his arm straight out he pointed his sword at Yumichika and said, "I don't have any time to play with weaklings. So if you don't mind I think I'll end this."

Yumichika braced himself and froze when Hiei disappeared. Just as soon as he was gone he was back again, only this time about a foot away. Hiei held his sword low and with one forceful swing brought it up. Yumichika tried to jump back and guard himself but both attempts failed. The blazing sword ripped across his chest and the force of it sent him back and into the wall. Pieces of the wall crumbled and fell around him. Hiei waited a moment to see if he would get back up. But when he saw nothing stirring he returned his zanpakuto to its original form and slid it back into its sheath. He searched for Ichigo's spirit energy and once he found it he was off.

Hiei decided to run on the roads rather then on top of the walls. He knew that he was likely to be spotted if he did that. As he ran he tried to see if he could locate the others. The only ones he was able to sense were Yusuke and Chad. But their powers were slowly slipping away, hiding themselves. He assumed that the others were already doing the same. As he neared a turn he slid to a stop as voices reached his ears. Edging his way towards the corner he listened to what they were saying. Apparently Yusuke and Chad had beaten up a number of Soul Reapers and they were calling for reinforcements. Slowly he could no longer hear their voices and looked around the corner. Since he saw no one he stepped out into the opening and began running down the road.

Back where his fight with Yumichika had ended the rubble started to shift slightly. First a hand shot out from underneath it and then the rest of his body slowly followed. Yumichika clenched an arm across his chest as he slowly stood. His legs were shaky as he stepped out from the rubble. He took long gasps of air as he staggered away, cursing his defeat before he collapsed again.

**With Uryuu, Kuwabara, and Orihime**

The three of them stood on top of a tall building. Looking down they could see a few stray Soul Reapers moving about. They were still unsure of what to do next and decided that where they were was safe enough for the moment. Aside from a few close encounters, no thanks to Orihime, they had moved about unnoticed. As they watched what was going on below they saw a tall Soul Reaper running around. But instead of finding his way around he chose to just break through walls. When he turned to go in another direction they saw what looked like a person hanging over his shoulder, pointing him in another direction. They sighed in relief when he was gone from site.

"Man, that guy must be worse at sensing spirit energy then Urameshi," Kuwabara said.

"But we should be glad that someone like him didn't find us. If he had I'm sure we wouldn't have been able to run away easily," Uryuu said.

While they were talking Orihime walked off to a different side of the building. She tried to see if she could see Ichigo or the others anywhere. Even though that proved pointless she did find an area where there weren't any Soul Reapers. She turned to the others and shouted in a controlled voice, "Hey guys! Over here."

Kuwabara and Uryuu turned to look at her and they froze. Towering behind her was a giant Soul Reaper with his sword held high. Orihime saw their faces and slowly turned to look. Her eyes slowly widened as she saw a sword being brought down on her. Kuwabara quickly started to run towards her and thought that he saw something fly by him, but ignored it. It was pointless though as he was too far away to reach her in time. The Soul Reaper's sword crashed into the roof and clouds of dust went everywhere. Kuwabara was about to yell in anger, but that same flash that he had seen not even seconds before reappeared next to him. Turning his head he saw Uryuu holding onto Orihime.

'Wow! That guy's fast!' Kuwabara thought to himself.

The Soul Reaper frowned and looked over to them.

"That's impressive. I did not think you would be able to avoid my attack at such close a range."

Uryuu let go of Orihime and stepped in front of her. Both him and Kuwabara took stances, ready to attack at any time. Their enemy was much larger then all of them but they didn't care. Once Uryuu nodded his head to signal that he was ready Kuwabara summoned his Spirit Sword. The Soul Reaper stared at it in awe.

"This is an attack that I've never seen before. What kind of technique is it?" the Soul Reaper asked.

"Heh. It's just my pure energy. Now I'll show you what it can do!" Kuwabara shouted as he started to charge forward.

The Soul Reaper readied himself and blocked when Kuwabara attacked. Kuwabara continued to swing wildly, trying to knock the Soul Reaper back. But the Soul Reaper just smiled as he read each attack before he finally parried and knocked Kuwabara off balance. Kuwabara gritted his teeth as he stumbled past his opponent and looked back over his shoulder. His opponent was about to strike him down when a blast of energy shot by and deflected his sword. Using this time Kuwabara recovered and put some distance between the two of them. The Soul Reaper glanced back to Uryuu in wonder.

"A Quincy? What a rare site this is."

Uryuu didn't seem to care for what the Soul Reaper had to say as he fired off another blast. The Soul Reaper was barely able to dodge the attack. He was about to say something else but was forced to block Kuwabara's next attack. As Kuwabara distracted him he failed to notice Uryuu jump into the air. Uryuu pulled back another arrow and aimed carefully before firing. In the corner of his vision the Soul Reaper saw the attack coming. He jumped away from Kuwabara but was unable to fully avoid the attack. The blast shot down past him, cutting across his left shoulder. Beads of sweat rolled down the Soul Reapers face as pain shot through his shoulder.

"It appears that I shouldn't underestimate you. Now watch carefully at what I'm about to do! Spread your wings! Tsunzaki Garasu!" the Soul Reaper said as he pushed his open palm against the tip of his sword. His sword disappeared as he pushed down and all around him little twirling blades appeared. He smirked as Kuwabara looked on in awe, however Uryuu seemed unimpressed.

"Since you now know the name of my zanpakuto it's only right that I tell you all my name. I am Jirobo Ikkanzaka, 4th Seat of Squad Seven. Because of the released form of my zanpakuto I've earned the nickname of Jirobo Wind Sythe."

"Fourth Seat huh? So I guess that means you're the fourth strongest, right?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yes, you are correct. Now that I've released my zanpakuto you have no hope in winning. Best lament now while you still can."

With that said Jirobo sent a bunch of the little blades flying towards Kuwabara. But before they could even reach him multiple blast of energy flew by from the side and destroyed them all. He looked over towards the attacks source, more beads of sweat rolling down his face then before. Standing there with a small trail of smoke still coming off his hand was Uryuu.

"Th-that was just a fluke!" Jirobo shouted as he summoned more tiny blades.

Uryuu narrowed his eyes as he shot all of the new blades and in a low voice said, "You just don't get it do you?"

When Jirobo tried to summon more blades it was Kuwabara this time that stopped him. With one forceful swing Kuwabara cut through the ones that had been summoned and then lunged forward and stabbed Jirobo, knocking him down in the process. Jirobo struggled to look at them and as he tried to get up he fell back and passed out. Kuwabara sighed in relieve and his sword disappeared. Both Uryuu and Orihime walked over to him to make sure that he was all right.

"Yeah I'm fine. He never really hit me so there's nothing to worry about. But that was really surprising. I didn't know you could move that fast," Kuwabara said as he looked at Uryuu.

Orihime nodded her head in agreement. Uryuu looked away as he adjusted his glasses before walking off.

"Huh? What's his problem?" Kuwabara asked.

Orihime didn't answer though. She just watched as Uryuu slowly walked away from them.

'Uryuu's so much different then he was before. He moved so fast that I never even saw him before he had already saved me,' Orihime thought to herself.

Kuwabara looked at her worriedly as she seemed to have a distant look in her eyes. Uryuu turned back and looked at her with worry as well.

"Hey! You ok Orihime?" both Kuwabara and Uryuu asked.

And just like that Orihime seemed to come back to reality. She looked at them for a second before realizing what they had asked her. Laughing it off and reinsuring them that she was ok she led them back to the side of the roof where she had been attacked. Both Kuwabara and Uryuu looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders and running after Orihime.

**Elsewhere**

Aizen was walking back to his barracks. As he was making his way back he heard a voice calling out his name. He recognized the voice as it belonged to his Lieutenant, Momo Hinamori. Turning, he waited for her to reach him. Once she did reach him she took a moment to catch her breath.

"What's wrong Momo?" Aizen asked.

"It's the intruders Sir! There have been numerous reports of encounters already," Momo said.

"I see. Has there been any information gathered about them?"

"No, I'm afraid not. So far every Soul Reaper that has engaged them has been defeated. What should we do Captain?" Momo asked.

"Don't worry Momo. I'm sure there's nothing you need to worry yourself about. Now, just stay on guard and wait for my orders later," Aizen said as he turned he back to her and started to walk off.

"But what about you Captain? What are you going to do?" Momo asked.

"I have something that I must take care of. Don't worry. I won't be long."

Momo slowly nodded her head and bowed before she turned and left. As Aizen heard her footsteps disappear he whispered softly, "Foolish girl."

**End Chapter 16**


	17. Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Bleach. All I own is this story.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Change of POV, location, and time**

**Bleach- Retold Story**

**Chapter 17**

**Normal POV**

Hiei turned around another corner as he followed Ichigo's spirit energy. As he got closer he could hear many voices shouting. When he turned at another corner he came to a dead-end. Not wanting to waste time searching for another road that went around Hiei jumped on top of the wall. He crouched as he landed and looked around for any sign of Ichigo. Feeling that he was not much farther ahead of him he jumped to the next wall. After jumping two more he found Ichigo, as well as a group of Soul Reapers. Ichigo was surrounded by a large group of Soul Reapers on both sides. Without a second thought Hiei jumped down next to him.

"What the hell!? Where've you been?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Hn. What do you think I've been doing? If you hadn't run off and been spotted by the enemy I would have caught up with you long ago," Hiei said as he crossed his arms.

"Hey! Don't blame me for that! After I finished my fight with that other guy I tried to find you and because of that I ran into all these guys. So if anyone here is to blame it's you!"

Hiei hadn't been facing Ichigo before but now he turned and glared at him. His arms dropped from his chest and his left hand lazily hang on his swords hilt.

"And how exactly is it my fault? If you had any sense you would have just searched for my energy, you fool," Hiei said.

Their attention was drawn away, as well as the other Soul Reapers, when they heard a slight commotion from behind. A lone Soul Reaper came stumbling through the large group, tripped, and then fell right in front of them. Both Ichigo and Hiei raised a questioning eyebrow at him as he slowly looked up at them. The Soul Reaper started to scratch the back of his head sheepishly.

"I-I'm very sorry. But I was just wondering if…"

He stopped mid sentence as he looked up at the two in front of him. The one with spiky orange hair was covered in some bandages and was squinting his eyes at him, showing that he was annoyed, while the other one raised a questioning eyebrow. At this time the Soul Reaper took his time to assess the situation. When he saw that they were surrounded something clicked inside his head. Nervously he started to crawl backwards.

"Wait a s-second? Y-you two wouldn't happen to be the intruders… would you?"

Ichigo slowly leaned over to Hiei and whispered something to him that the Soul Reaper wasn't able to hear. Hiei shrugged his shoulders, showing that he didn't care. When Ichigo pulled away from him he seemed to get a strange smile on his face. The Soul Reaper turned as fast as he could to try and get away but Ichigo was faster and grabbed him from behind. Ichigo then grabbed his sword and held it to the Soul Reapers neck in a threatening manner and caused the Soul Reaper to let out a scream filled with fear.

"Alright! Listen up you idiots! Unless you guys clear a path for us your friend here gets it!" Ichigo shouted.

Hiei studied the other Soul Reapers expressions and if anything they seemed confused. Curious as to why they would be like that he looked at Ichigo to see if he had any idea. But he seemed just as confused by this as he did.

"Hey Hiei, what do you think is wrong with them?" Ichigo whispered.

"How am I supposed to know? Maybe they're just stupid."

Unsure of what he should do he tried again.

"Um… If you guys don't stand aside I'm going to hack your friend here to pieces."

A moment of silence filled the air before all of the Soul Reapers around them burst out laughing. One of the Soul Reapers decided to clear things up for them, as it seemed that they were still confused.

"Does he really look like he's one of ours? He's not even in our squad!"

Ichigo looked at his hostage and raised an eyebrow.

"What squad are you with anyway and why does it matter?" Ichigo asked.

The same Soul Reaper from before pointed out that his hostage was from Squad Four and then went on to explain what their was and finally how they hated them. Hiei rolled his eyes at their reasoning. Once the Soul Reaper was done explaining they started to get closer. Ichigo tensed up a little and Hiei readied himself. A split second before the Soul Reapers attacked Hiei sensed something on the other side of the wall and seconds after rays of energy shined through before the wall exploded. During this confusion Ichigo saw it as a prime opportunity to get away. Hauling his captive on to his shoulder he turned around and broke through the other stunned Soul Reapers. Hiei tried to stop him from running but failed miserably. With a shrug and a glance over his shoulder he ran after Ichigo. Once all the smoke cleared Yusuke and Chad could be seen. Yusuke scratched the back of his head as he looked in the direction that he thought he had sensed Hiei and Ichigo.

"We just missed them," Chad said.

"Yeah. It looks like it," Yusuke said as he let out a sigh.

"Who the hell are you guys?!"

Yusuke and Chad turned toward the voice in question. When they found the source they also found a whole group of Soul Reapers. Seeing them brought a smile to Yusuke's face, which made the Soul Reapers appear a bit uneasy.

"Would you look at this Chad? We might have just missed the others but they were kind enough to leave us some guys to mess up," Yusuke said as he cracked his knuckles.

Chad didn't say anything and instead summoned his power to his right arm. The Soul Reapers looked on nervously before one brave one yelled, "Charge!" and they all attacked.

**With Hiei and Ichigo**

They had managed to find shelter inside a storehouse. The Soul Reaper that Ichigo had brought along sat quietly as said person and Hiei argued over what to do next. Their arguing seemed to go in circles until it went back to the Soul Reaper.

"And what the hell were you thinking when you brought him along? You should have left him with the others," Hiei said.

"Don't blame that on me! I was just caught up in the moment and just brought him along."

"Hn. Your excuses are worthless. Now we'll have to dispose of him," Hiei said as he reached for his sword.

The Soul Reaper started to panic before Ichigo stopped him.

"Just leave him alone, Hiei. It's not like he could really do anything."

Reluctantly, Hiei dropped his hand. He knew that Ichigo was right. But before he turned back to Ichigo he told the Soul Reaper to leave. Once that was done he started to talk to Ichigo again. Before the Soul Reaper left he heard one of them mention Rukia's name and froze.

"Just how are we supposed to find her?" Hiei asked.

"I'm not too sure. But that bald guy that I fought earlier said that they were holding her in some white tower."

"How very informative. Now how are we supposed to get to this tower?" Hiei asked.

After waiting for a few seconds Ichigo slumped his shoulders and Hiei gritted his teeth. "Useless," he grumbled out and Ichigo retaliated. As the two started to argue again the Soul Reaper nervously walked up to them. When they saw him they turned to him and the looks they gave him made him pause momentarily.

"Listen, buddy. Unless you got something to say just get out of here. We're working on something here," Ichigo said.

"The girl you mentioned before… would she happen to be Rukia Kuchiki by any chance?" he asked.

Both Ichigo and Hiei froze. They stared at the Soul Reaper, unsure of what to say at first. It was Hiei who answered first. He narrowed his eyes as he studied him and asked, "Just what the hell does it matter to you?"

"If you can trust me then I can show a hidden path that leads to the Repentance Cell."

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked in disbelieve.

"My name is Hanataro Yamada."

Ichigo looked over to Hiei to see what he had to saw. But he wasn't able to get an idea from him. Hiei's expression was blank, as if he wasn't thinking anything at all. So Ichigo made the choice and decided to take Hanataro with them. Hanantaro seemed to be happy with this and led them outside. After some careful sneaking around he kneeled down and started to rub his hands over the stone tiles until finally he found the one he was looking for. Grasping the edges of it he pulled and it came loose, revealing a hidden passage. Hiei kept watch as Ichigo and Hanataro climbed down and was careful to make sure no one saw him close the passage behind him. When Hiei was at the bottom he took note that they were in a sewer. Hanataro gained his attention when he told them to follow him. The paths and walkways were narrow and it was dimly lit. After they had been walking for a while Hiei broke the silence.

"If you won't bother asking then I will. Why are you helping us? I don't trust you and for all I know you might be leading us to a trap," Hiei said as he glared at Hanataro.

Ichigo had nodded in agreement, wanting to know exactly why he was helping them. They hadn't done anything for him. In fact Ichigo had even used him as a hostage. Hanataro stopped walking for a moment. It was true that he hadn't given them much of a reason to trust him aside from showing the hidden passage. But still if he had any intention of leading them into a trap he could very easily do so. So he didn't blame them for not trusting him. He was actually surprised that they hadn't asked sooner. Not much further ahead was a little spot where the wall went in a little to provide a little space. He led them to it before he sat down to explain everything to them.

"I guess I do need to tell you why, huh?" Hanataro asked.

Both Hiei and Ichigo nodded. They watched Hanataro's expression when he started. At first when he started it seemed like he was nervous about the whole thing. But as he went on his expression went from one of sadness to one of joy. He seemed to enjoy recollecting his thoughts of his time spent cleaning Rukia's cell before she was moved to the Repentance Cell. During his stories Hiei started to think back to before everything had happened.

*******Flashback*******

After the incident with the Hollow that used the explosive leeches Hiei found himself watching Ichigo and Rukia more. He felt something pulling at him, like he had to be close by. Not sure why he did it anyway. One day after Ichigo and Rukia got out of school Ichigo ended up hanging out with some of his friends and Rukia left them to be by herself. She went wondering off in a random direction and Hiei wasn't sure which to follow. In the end he decided to follow her.

He watched her from the rooftops as she pulled out her phone. She seemed to be trying to figure something out but he had no idea what. After following her for a little while she stepped into a secluded area and made sure no one was around. She then began to chant something before releasing a spell. There was a small burst of energy not to far from here and when the smoke cleared there seemed to only be a few scratches there. It seemed to anger her that that was all that was done. She began to try the same thing. A few hours had passed since she started to do this before Rukia finally fell to her knees from exhaustion. Hiei saw her lips moving but wasn't able to make out what she was saying. Glancing at the entrance where she got in from he saw a few thugs step in.

"Well, well boys. Look at what we got here."

Rukia's head snapped around to see who had said that. She saw three thugs standing at her exit. The one in the middle she assumed was the leader. He was wearing a jacket and had his hands shoved in the pockets. The other two seemed to want to be just like their boss and mimicked him. Rukia narrowed her eyes as she tried to think of how she was going to get out of this. Before she would have been able to easily handle them, even in her weakened state, but now that she was already exhausted she wasn't sure. She slowly got to her feet and took a step back to put some distance between them as they stepped closer.

"Don't worry sweetheart. We just want to have some fun you is all," the one in the middle said.

"I'm sure. But unfortunately I don't go for pigs like you. So just step aside and let me out."

This seemed to only piss him off and he took a step forward but paused when he heard footsteps from behind. All of them looked back to see somebody slightly taller then Rukia approach them. Rukia was the first to react.

"You!? What are you doing here?"

"Huh? Who is this guy? He your boyfriend or something? Well it doesn't matter because he's a dead man. Boys, take care of him," the lead thug said.

The other two followed his order and went to attack Hiei. In the blink of an eye they fell to the ground unconscious. Seeing how quick his men were disposed of the last thug panicked and ran away. Hiei didn't even bother to stop him. Without a word Hiei turned and started to leave when Rukia ran to catch up to him.

"Hey! Wait a second. Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter. Just be grateful that I was here," Hiei said as he kept walking.

Rukia walked next to him, trying to think of what to say next. When she looked at him his gaze never faltered and he kept looking ahead. As they walked she asked the next thing that came to mind.

"Have you been following me?"

Silence was all she got. Although she didn't seem too surprised. It seemed like to her that he wasn't going to just give any answers away. When another question popped up in her head she turned to him but before she could ask it he started to run off.

"Hey! Get back here!"

*******Changing Flashback*******

A couple of days had passed since Hiei had saved Rukia when all kinds of Hollows had suddenly showed up. It seemed like things had finally calmed down. Hiei decided to spend some time to alone instead of watching Ichigo and Rukia. While sitting on the branch of a tree in one of the nearby parks Hiei let out a sigh. It would have been perfect, or at least as close as possible to that, if it weren't for the humans moving about below him. Doing his best to ignore them him closed his eyes and tried to sleep. But he found it impossible with all the people there. Sitting up he glared down at the people. He was about to leave when someone caught his eye. It was Rukia and she was by herself. She was wearing a light yellow dress that went down to her knees. Hiei was curious as to why she was here alone when she was usually always with Ichigo. As she made her way towards his tree he watched her. She didn't seem to notice him and walked past him. Watching closely he noticed that she was looking around at everything. Dropping down to the ground he walked after her. When she stopped he caught up but she still didn't seem to notice him so he made his presence known.

"What are you doing here?" Hiei asked.

Rukia jumped slightly and turned to face him, glaring. She didn't like that he was able to so easily sneak up on her.

"It's just you. What does it matter that I'm here? I don't need your permission to be here."

Hiei seemed unfazed by here reaction and just waited for her to answer his question. She let out an annoyed sigh and walked over to a nearby bench. When she sat down she watched as all the other people passed by. Reluctantly, Hiei sat down next to her. When he sat down he crossed his arms and they sat in silence. Hiei was quickly losing patience and began to tap his fingers on his arm. Rukia saw him doing this in the corner of her eye a let out a small laugh.

"You must have nothing better to do if you're still waiting for me to answer you," she said with a smile.

Hiei glared at her and said nothing. After she shifted her position slightly she leaned forward and used her arms to support herself.

"You know, this place is nicer then I would have imagined it would be. The people here are interesting and so is the way that they live."

She heard Hiei make some kind of noise but wasn't sure if he was agreeing with her or laughing. Something told her it was more of the latter. With an annoyed expression she looked at him and asked what was wrong with what she said.

"Everything. This world is disgusting, namely its inhabitants. They pollute, steal, and kill their own world. What is interesting about that?" Hiei asked.

Rukia frowned at his answer. Though she couldn't completely disagree with what he said. But his view failed to see the good that was there, somewhere.

"I see your point I guess. But you're missing what good lies behind some of it. From my experience I'm glad to have seen all of this. I only wish that I could stay here a little longer to see more," Rukia said.

The last bit that she said Hiei could hear the sadness in her voice. He raised an eyebrow at her. She was staring blankly ahead. It seemed that her mind was focused on something. But Hiei had no idea what it could be. She finally snapped out of it and looked back at Hiei.

"Anyway let's get off of that topic. Why are you here?"

"Because I have nothing better to do," Hiei said with a smirk.

Rukia let out a small laugh. She found it to be surprisingly relaxing right now. There weren't any Hollow's to be taken care of and for once Hiei's presence wasn't bothersome. It was now that it dawned on her though.

'I can't become anymore attached to this world…'

Suddenly she stood and faced Hiei.

"It was nice talking to you Hiei, surprisingly. But there's something that I need to do so if you don't mind I'll be going now."

And with that Rukia ran off. Hiei calmly stood up and started to walk in the opposite direction, thoughts of why he thought she sounded sad earlier.

*******End Flashback*******

By the time Hiei had come back to reality Hanataro finished telling them everything. He suddenly felt a new wave of energy fill him, unsure of why, and stood up. Ichigo did the same and they looked at each other, nodded in a silent agreement, and started walking again. Hanataro was hot on their heels, asking them to wait for him. After traveling through the sewers for a while longer Hanataro stopped them and led them up a ladder. Before he flipped the tile completely open he peeked outside to make sure that no one was there. Seeing that it was safe he climbed out and told the others to follow. Once they were out he pointed ahead of them and Hiei and Ichigo looked to where he was pointing.

"This is as far as we can get through the sewers. But there it is, the Repentance Cell."

As Hiei looked up at it his fists clenched at his sides.

'Just wait a little longer Rukia.'

**End Chapter 17**

I realized that when I did this chapter I have no idea what to call that thing that appears on Chad's arm. If anybody knows what it's called (if it has a name) or has any suggestions what I should refer to it as would be appreciated. That aside I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	18. Solo Mission

I just want to say sorry that this **text** isn't lined up right. I messed around with it for far longer then I should have but for whatever reason it just wouldn't stay where I wanted it to. It really doesn't matter but it still bothers me. Justed wanted to say that.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Bleach. All I own is this story.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Change of POV, location, and time**

**Bleach- Retold Story**

**Chapter 18**

**Normal POV**

Hiei, Ichigo, and Hanataro ran towards the stairs that would take them one step closer to their goal. However they stopped suddenly when they saw a figure walking down the stairs. All three of them recognized him when they saw his long red hair. Hanataro took a few shaky steps back while both Hiei and Ichigo stood firmly in place. Ichigo glanced down at Hiei and said in a low voice, "Stay out of this one Hiei. This guy is mine."

"Just don't get yourself killed."

**With Uryuu, Kuwabara, and Orihime**

Kuwabara stopped running and looked in the opposite direction that they had been running in. Uryuu and Orihime stopped as well and waited for him to tell them what was up. Despite their short time together they quickly learned that Kuwabara's senses were not to be ignored. Once he knew for sure he looked back at them and whispered, "I can sense your friend's spirit energy. It feels like he's fighting someone really strong."

"Do you know which one it is? Is it Chad or Ichigo?" Uryuu asked.

Kuwabara scratched the back of his head as he thought out loud and said, "Well, he's with shorty so Ichigo."

Hearing whom it was seemed to make Orihime worry but they all knew that they needed to worry more about themselves at the moment.

'We haven't made much progress today because we've been hiding nearly half the day. There must be a better way then this…' Uryuu thought to himself. Suddenly an idea came to him.

**With Hiei and Ichigo**

Ichigo had just collapsed after finally defeating Renji after a long and tiring battle. Hanataro kneeled down to make sure that Ichigo was still alive and was relieved to find that he was. He did the same thing with Renji before he told Hiei that they needed to hurry up and get out of there. Hiei laid one of Ichigo's arms across his shoulder and supported him with his other arm. Hanataro led him back to the hidden passage and closed it behind them. After Hiei had set Ichigo down Hanataro was quick to work.

A few hours had passed since Hanataro had started and he finally finished. With a heavy sigh of relieve he wiped away some sweat from his forehead. Hiei sat quietly with his eyes closed, as if he was deep in thought. When he heard Hanataro packing his supplies he opened an eye and watched him. During his treatment on Ichigo he had discovered something that bothered them both, a Hollow mask. Hiei was completely clueless as to why he had one and it didn't help that Hanataro who has been a Soul Reaper much longer then him didn't even know why either. Once Hanataro had finished packing his supplies all was quiet again.

Hiei leaned his head back and stared up at the ceiling, wondering where the others were. Without a word he rose to his feet and started to head for the ladder. Hanataro panicked slightly and blocked his way.

"W-wait a minute! Where do you think you're going?"

"We're never going to get anywhere if this is how it's going to go. By the time we manage to reach that tower she'll already be dead," Hiei said.

"But it's suicide to go it alone! You saw how badly Ichigo got hurt and that was a Lieutenant! It's a miracle that he's even still alive."

Ignoring him Hiei pushed him aside and started to climb the ladder. When he reached the top he only opened the lid slightly and looked around. It was at this time that he wished that he still had his Jagan. It would have made sneaking around like this much easier. He saw a few guards and waited for them to pass. When they weren't looking Hiei climbed out and quickly shut the opening behind himself before running for cover. Hiei was glad that it was dark out. A smirk crossed his face as he slid into the shadows. He planned to knock out a few of the guards but then reconsidered it because he didn't want any more attention to be drawn to this area. So instead when he saw an opening he ran for the stairs. He moved faster then necessary using a technique called Flash Step, something that he seemed to easily master while training with Urahara. It didn't surprise him that much though since he had always been fast before.

Once he was at the top of the stairs he stopped to look for more guards. Thanks to the full moons glow it wasn't as hard to see. Seeing that it was safe Hiei pressed on into the night. With each step Hiei started to feel uneasy. He didn't like how easy this seemed to be. Jumping on top of a building he looked around the area. There seemed to be a few guards on patrol here and there but nothing more.

"It can't be this simple…" Hiei said in a low voice.

"What can't be so simple?" a voice asked from behind.

Hiei froze in place. Slowly he turned his head to see who had snuck up on him while at the same time reaching for his sword. When he was able to see whom it was he saw that he was only about two feet behind him and quickly spun around, attacking with his sword in the process. The man calmly stepped back and avoided the attack. Hiei stared at the man with a questioning look. He wondered how he was able to avoid his attack with his eyes closed and it didn't help any that the man had a grin on his face either.

"My, all I did was ask a question. You didn't need to attack me," said the man.

Hiei studied the person before him, ignoring what he had said. He took note of his appearance and thought about why he was dressed differently then the others. But as if the man had read his thoughts he told him, "My name is Gin Ichimaru and I'm the Third Squad Captain. I imagine you're one of the intruders?"

Hiei cursed under his breathe as he thought of what he should do. He hated the idea of running away but could tell that it was his best option. But at the same time he didn't think that would work either since he was so easily snuck up on. As he thought over what he should do Gin took a step forward and brought Hiei out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your thoughts but I thought that we might be able to fight now, if you wouldn't mind."

Gritting his teeth his teeth Hiei charged forward with his sword held over his right shoulder. Once he reached Gin he swung as fast as he could but missed. Before his sword had made contact Gin had disappeared. After quickly looking from side to side Hiei looked above himself and found him. Griping his sword tightly in both hands he jumped up after him. Gin patiently waited until Hiei reached him before even grabbing the hilt of his sword. When Hiei attacked him he drew his sword and batted him back down. Hiei struggled to hold on to his weapon from the force of his attack. Because of the force from Gin's attack when Hiei landed back on the rooftop cracks formed all around him.

Looking back up he barely had time to roll out of the way as Gin came down and attacked again. Jumping back onto his feet Hiei tried attacking him again, only to be blocked. As Hiei tried to push him back his glare deepened when he saw that Gin still had the same smile from before. Despite that Hiei was using as much force as he could Gin seemed to have no trouble holding him back. Pushing Hiei back he moved in and threw in a few more attacks, knocking Hiei off balance. Hiei tried to recover only to have the tip of Gin's sword at his throat.

"Come now. This can't be all that you've got. I was looking forward to this too."

Without warning Hiei jumped back and released his zanpakuto. Swinging his sword horizontally he shot a wave of fire at Gin, causing him to step back in surprise. Seeing that this was his chance, as much as he hated to, Hiei turned to flee. As he leapt off the building he felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder and gritted his teeth. Turning while he fell Hiei saw that a very long blade had shot out from somewhere behind the flames. Flipping back around Hiei sheathed his sword and clenched his wounded shoulder. When he reached the ground he started to run in a random direction.

Back on the rooftop Gin jumped over the flames and scanned the area for any sign of Hiei.

"Well, this is no good. I was hoping that he would fight me at least a little bit longer. But at his current level it's hard to believe that he'll be of any use at all.

**Later that Night**

Hiei found himself in a garden and sitting with his back to a tree when he had finally stopped running. He cursed under his breath at the fact that he had to run away and even got injured in the process. Pulling his clothing back he was glad to see that the wound wasn't deep and the bleeding had slowed down already. Covering it back up he scanned the area to see if he could spot the white tower anywhere. When he saw it he cursed again because he was now even farther away then before. Hiei started to think of what he should do next.

On the other side of the garden was Momo. She had been wandering around in circles, unsure of what to do. The news about the intruders was spreading quickly and along with Renji's defeat. She had considered seeing her Captain about these matters but was having trouble building up the courage to go see him.

"What should I do? I'm sure Captain Aizen has heard everything so far and I shouldn't bother him with my worries."

Finally, Momo decided that she would go see Aizen. She started to make her way across the garden when she spotted another figure. It seemed like he was thinking about something so she decided to go see what was wrong. As she approached him she noticed that he was bleeding and sped up her pace.

Hearing footsteps Hiei glanced up and saw a female Soul Reaper running towards him. Hiei considered drawing his weapon but he noticed that she didn't seem to be hostile so he waited to see what she wanted. When she reached him she asked, "Are you alright?! What happened?"

Hiei raised an eyebrow in question. Glancing at his arm he saw that there was a trail of mostly dry blood on his hand. Cursing his luck he stood up and told her that it was nothing. Turning to leave he was stopped by her grabbing on to his arm. It sent fresh pain up to his shoulder and he was about to rip his arm free from her grasp when he noticed that she was beginning to chant something. When she finished she held her other hand, which was now glowing a faint green color, up to his wounded shoulder. Hiei recognized this spell. It was the same one that Rukia had used to heal his arm back when they were being attacked by Hollows.

"Just hold still. This will take a minute," she said.

As she continued to heal him she glanced up at his face. It seemed like he was watching for something.

"I guess one of the intruders did this to you. You're lucky to have survived."

'Hn. What a stupid girl,' Hiei thought with a smirk.

Once she was done she patted his shoulder to check her work. She sighed in relieve when she saw that it was completely healed. Suddenly, an idea came to her.

"I know what we should do! Since you managed to get away maybe you can tell Captain Aizen about what they looked like and what they can do. I was just on my way to see… u-um I mean..!"

Momo began to fumble with her words, trying to think of something else to say. Her face turned red, as she thought of what it might have sounded like if she had finished her sentence. Hiei rolled his eyes and started to walk away, causing Momo to stop talking and ask him to stop.

"Wait a minute! Where are you going? That's the wrong why," she said.

"I have something else to take care of. Now leave me alone," Hiei said as he continued to walk away.

At this point Momo began to become suspicious. Before Hiei got too far she caught up with him and stood in his path. Hiei glared daggers into her, which didn't help any.

"Before you go you have to tell me which squad you're in."

**End Chapter 18**

I'm not really happy about how I ended this chapter (especially since I kinda just cut it off…). I originally intended for this to be much longer but I was starting to really struggle with even working on it. Hopefully you guys don't think it's too bad. I'll try and work harder and faster on the next one.


	19. Reasons and Standoffs

Sorry that this took a while to get up. It was actually almost finished for a while but I just never got around to finishing it. I think I made it a little longer then usual so hopefully that makes up for the wait. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Bleach. All I own is this story.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Change of POV, location, and time**

**Bleach- Retold Story**

**Chapter 19**

**Normal POV**

At this point Momo began to become suspicious. Before Hiei got too far she caught up with him and stood in his path. Hiei glared daggers into her, which didn't help any.

"Before you go you have to tell me which squad you're in."

Hiei still didn't answer her. By this point Momo had realized what she had done and cursed herself for being so careless. Drawing her sword she demanded that he drop his weapon and give up. Not liking the idea of running in the first place Hiei completely ignored the thought of running twice. Stepping back into a stance Hiei placed a hand onto his hilt and waited for her to make the first move. Momo saw this and ran forward and swung her sword. Hiei drew his and blocked the attack. His feet slid back slightly but he held his ground. Pushing her back he attacked next.

Momo barely stumbled from his push and blocked his attack. The two then continued to attack, blocking each blow with an attack of their own. When Hiei lunged at her Momo parried his attack and did a flip over him. Hiei took a moment to follow her with his eyes. As she was still in the air she held an open palm toward him and said, "Hado 31. Shakkaho!"

A red ball of energy shot out of her hand and towards Hiei. Using Flash Step he was able to dodge the attack in time and its blast. When Momo landed she searched for her opponent and saw him not to far off. Hiei watched her as she launched another ball of energy at him. Using Flash Step again he dodged her attack and made his way over to her. She managed to block his attack and the two stayed in their deadlock.

"Why have you come here?! What is it that you want?" Momo asked through gritted teeth.

At first Hiei was going to ignore her completely but decided that he would respond.

"Hn. If you can beat me then maybe I'll tell you," Hiei said as he forced out a smirk.

The two pushed off each other and jumped back a few feet. As they did so they both had the same thing in mind and released their zanpakuto's. They stared each other down before Hiei made the first move and launched a wave of fire at Momo. She jumped over it and her zanpakuto began to glow with power. When she was at the peak of her jump she swung her sword in Hiei's direction and a ball of energy was launched at him. Hiei jumped back to avoid the attack. They continued on like this until there was almost nothing left of the garden. Finally the two stopped doing this and resorted to close combat again.

As they delivered each blow their fatigue was becoming clearer and clearer. When they had made their last deadlock only one thought crossed Hiei's mind.

'I can't afford to waste anymore time here!'

Dumping more of his energy out Hiei started to push Momo back. She tried to stop her feet from sliding back but failed. Hiei gave a shove to separate them and then proceeded by hacking straight down. Momo managed to block it but winced from the force. Seeing this Hiei attacked again, this time slashing even harder to his right, and knocked Momo's sword from her hands. Momo watched in horror as her weapon tumbled through the air. For a brief moment Hiei had the option to end her life and was going to follow through with it. But he hesitated slightly when he saw her face. Instead he kicked her in the stomach, which caused her to double over in pain. Hiei stood there and watched as she clinched her stomach and glared briefly.

'Damn it. Being around humans for so long has made me soft. I should just kill her and be done with it,' Hiei thought to himself.

Wondering why the finishing blow never came Momo glanced up at her opponent with wary eyes. For a moment it looked like he was thinking about something but once he noticed her looking up at him he glared at her.

"Why haven't… you finished… me off?" Momo asked in-between breathes.

Hiei didn't answer. Instead, he returned his sword back to normal and placed it back in its sheath. Momo stared blankly at him. As he started to walk away she fumbled with her words before she stumbled to her feet, still clenching her stomach, and demanded that he stopped. She held up her palm as she ordered him to turn around. Hiei stopped walking and spoke over his shoulder.

"You've lost you stupid little girl. Unless you really want me to end your life so badly I suggest that you put your hand down now. I won't spare you a second time," Hiei said, making it clear in his voice that he meant it.

Momo struggled to make up her made at first. She hesitantly lowered her hand and looked away, ashamed. Glancing back to him she asked one last thing.

"I know that I lost but why have you come here? What could you want?"

Before Hiei used Flash Step to leave he said without looking at her, "Hn. That's my business to know."

**With Rukia**

Rukia had been trying to sleep when she heard explosions not too far in the distance. Looking out one of the many windows of her prison she saw what looked like a wild fire. Her eyes widened in surprise as she tried to think of what could have caused it. It was hard enough trying to sense others energy while hers was being suppressed by the tower.

"I wonder… if it was Ichigo or one of the others?"

As she sat there her thought wondered back to earlier when she had heard from Renji that there was a group of intruders that had broken into the Soul Society. When he had told her that a part of her was filled with joy while another was filled with despair and anger. Knowing that it could only be a select few it made her happy at the lengths they would go despite knowing her for such a short time. But what made her the happiest was that this meant that either one or both Hiei and Ichigo survived.

"Those idiots… why are they throwing away their lives. They should have just gone back to their lives as if they had never met me."

Glancing back out the window she saw that the flames were beginning to die down. She let out a sigh as she looked away and leaned back against the cold stonewall. Her mind started to wonder back to some memories of her time that she had spent in the Human Realm. She started to remember the time that she had spent with Ichigo, both good and bad. It brought a small smile to her face, the first in a while. Then her thoughts wondered over to Hiei. She didn't know him as well as she did Ichigo but for some reason she had felt drawn to him. Despite that most of their encounters ended with him making some comment to anger her. But she also remembered some of the conversations that they had and the time when they had fought Hollows together.

**Flashback**

Rukia woke up early like she normally would but for some reason just couldn't find the energy to get up. So she just lied there and stared at the ceiling of the closet. There wasn't any school today so she knew Ichigo would sleep in a little, which was fine with her. After a few minutes she let out a sigh and sat up.

'Tomorrow… will be the day that I leave this place. I should probably spend it with Ichigo but I won't. I can't. I'll just wonder around for a while like I did yesterday. Hopefully I won't run into Hiei again either.'

Reaching to the clothes on the shelf above her she changed as quietly as she could. She slipped on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt that had a rabbit face on the front. Carefully, she slid the closet door open and walked over to Ichigo's desk. Grabbing a piece of paper she left a note that said that she was going to spend the day alone and that she would get him if there were any Hollows to be taken care of. Once she was done she snuck out his window.

By the time noon had rolled around Rukia found that she was a little exhausted from walking around so much. Reaching into her pocket she found that she had a little bit of money one her and it was just enough to buy a drink. Stopping at the nearest store she bought a bottle of water. When she stepped outside she opened the bottle and took a small sip while she looked around. She noticed that she was near Ichigo's school and decided to head towards the field next to it.

Once she reached it she saw some kids playing soccer and realized that one of them was one of Ichigo's little sisters. Rukia thought about leaving but decided to stay and watch them for a while. Walking over to a nearby tree she sat down under its shade and leaned against the bark. Rukia closed her eyes, let out a sigh and leaned her head back. Opening her eyes halfway she looked up and let out a small scream of surprise when she saw red eyes staring down at her. When Hiei smirked at her reaction Rukia glared up at him.

"Geesh! Are you stalking me or something?"

Hiei didn't answer her and leaned back against the tree instead. Rukia knew that he wasn't going to answer her and looked away. Neither one spoke for a few minutes and Rukia was happy for that. But it was short lived when surprisingly Hiei spoke.

"What are you doing running around on your own again?" Hiei asked.

"So you have been following me? Are you really a stalker?"

Rukia smiled when it sounded like Hiei growled in annoyance and just to be sure she glanced up at him. It was hard to tell from her angle but she was able to make out his expression and it had confirmed her curiosity.

"Just answer the damn question!"

"Why should I? It's not like you need to know or something, right?"

Hiei let out an aggravated sigh before he closed his eyes, through with talking, and silence fell upon them once again. Before Rukia realized it she had fallen asleep. When she awoke she saw that the sun was beginning to set. Amazed that she had fallen asleep for that long she got up and stretched. Before she started to walk away she glanced up at the branch that Hiei had been on to see if he was still there and he was and it appeared that he was asleep. As she walked away she heard a beeping noise coming from her pocket and pulled out her phone.

'There's a Hollow not too far from here. I'd best get Ichigo,' Rukia thought as she flipped the phone closed.

She heard a rustle behind her and turned to see that Hiei had jumped down. He calmly walked over to her with his hands in his pockets and stopped a few feet from her.

"What is it?" Rukia asked.

"The Hollow. Where is it?"

Rukia raised an eyebrow before she opened her phone again to look. When she saw where exactly it was she pointed in the direction.

"It's over that way. But don't worry about it. I'll just go get Ichigo."

"Don't bother. It'll be dead long before you two get back," Hiei said as he walked past her.

Rukia called for him to wait but he didn't listen. Catching up to him she stood in his path. Hiei looked at her with an annoyed expression before telling her to move.

"I'm going with you," Rukia said.

"You'll only get in my way. Now move before I make you."

"Then I guess you're going to have to make me because I'm going," Rukia said as she crossed her arms.

Hiei rolled his eyes before he leaped over her. As Rukia started to yell at him Hiei smirked before he ran off without her. It didn't take him long to lose her and as he moved more in the direction that she had pointed he could feel the Hollows energy. By the time that Hiei had reached a construction yard where he had felt its energy it was nowhere to be found. Thankfully it seemed like no one was around which would make this easier, assuming that he could find it.

'I can still feel its energy. But where is it?'

Hiei jumped to a random floor and began to search. He walked slowly and had his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. Scanning the area carefully Hiei watched for any sign of life. Hearing a loud clanging noise Hiei spun around and drew his weapon. Hiei cursed as he couldn't find the source. Making his way towards the direction of the noise he hoped that it would come out from where it was hiding. When Hiei was close to where he had heard something he could hear something breathing. Quickly turning around he found what he was looking for. The Hollow let out a cry as it started to run towards him.

As it approached him Hiei took note of what it looked like. The Hollow was about twice his size and had four arms, two on each side, which had clawed hands. Behind it he noted that it had a tail as well. When it got close enough it lunged at him and he jumped back to avoid it. It quickly pursued him and lashed out over and over with its claws. Hiei smirked as he ducked, sidestepped, and jumped out of the way of its attacks.

"Come now. What's wrong? Can't you hit me?" Hiei taunted.

As if understanding him it cried out in angry and spun around and whipped its tail at him. Hiei easily jumped over it but widened his eyes in surprise when it stopped halfway through its turn and turned back and struck him with the back of two of its hands. The attack sent Hiei back a bit and he landed on his back. As he slid he placed his hands above his head and flipped off the ground and landed on his feet. Hiei glared at the Hollow and said in a low voice, "I guess you're not as stupid as I thought."

By the time Rukia had reached the construction yard the sun had set and she was out of breath. She leaned over and supported herself with her hands on her knees as she took in a few breaths.

"That… jerk! If I see him again I'm going to hit him so hard he'll…!"

Rukia was cut off when she heard her phone beep again. Pulling it out she saw that it was still the same one.

"That's strange. I thought Hiei would have killed it by now. What's talking him so long?"

As if to answer her question she heard a loud noise that sounded like a bunch of metal falling. Looking up she saw a few metal beams come tumbling down. Squinting her eyes she was barely able to make out the shape of two figures fighting thanks to the glow of the moon. When the taller one tried to grab the smaller one it jumped over it and kicked it in the back of its head and knocked it over the ledge.

'Well that big one is the Hollow. I guess he's having some trouble with it.'

The Hollow hit the ground with a loud thud and a cloud of dust filled the air around it. Looking up she saw Hiei looking down at it. He took a small step back before he leapt down and landed in a crouched position next to Rukia.

"Having some trouble?" Rukia asked with an all-knowing smile.

Hiei glared at her as he stood up. He turned away and said, "It's stronger than I thought it would be. But it'll be dead soon."

Rukia was about to say something else but stopped when she noticed that the cloud of dust had cleared. The Hollow was back on its feet and staring angrily at them.

"Good job. Now it's mad. You should hurry up and finish it off before it becomes a problem."

"Don't tell me what to do woman. I know how to handle creatures like these."

Hiei ran forward and leapt into the air and was ready to bring his sword down when it ran under him and towards Rukia. He cursed under his breath and yelled for Rukia to move but it seemed like she was already in the process of chanting one of her spells. Turning around in the air Hiei threw his sword at the Hollow. It stabbed into its left leg and it fell forward. Using its hands it stopped itself from falling over completely. It turned to growl at Hiei but stopped and looked back at Rukia when it heard her shout something. As it looked back at her a blast of energy struck its face destroying its head and killing it. When its body dispersed Hiei's sword fell to the ground.

Hiei retrieved his sword and glared at Rukia. He was going to say something but stopped as he watched her hunched over and trying to catch her breath. Instead he rolled his eyes and then said, "Are you really this weak?"

Rukia smirked back at him and between breaths said, "I could… say the same about you. After all that I… ended up being the one to kill it."

With a snort Hiei turned his back to her and started to walk away. When he heard her slightly panicked cry for him to wait he almost laughed. Turning around he looked at her with a blank expression.

"What do you want know?" Hiei asked.

"At least wait here until I recover some of my strength! I put as much power as I could into that spell."

"And how long will that take?" Hiei asked, sounding impatient while he did.

"I don't know. Maybe a few minutes or maybe even about fifteen," Rukia said with a thoughtful look on her face.

Hiei didn't feel like waiting that long and instead took a few steps towards her. Rukia looked at him skeptically and let out a small cry of surprise when he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"

"What does it look like? I don't feel like waiting on you so I'll just carry you back."

"Unless you want me to throw up all over your back I suggest you don't. Last time you did it felt like I was going to," Rukia said as she remembered what it felt like.

Hiei growled in frustration and shifted her around. Now he held her in both of his arms in front of himself.

"Is this better?" Hiei asked, annoyed.

Rukia blushed slightly and nodded slowly, seeming to have trouble wording anything. As soon as Hiei saw her nod he took off. When he jumped up onto the first roof Rukia was forced to wrap her arms around his neck, which caused Hiei to tense up slightly. Feeling that Rukia loosened her hold but didn't let go. Looking ahead she watched as everything flew by them. Questions started to rise in her mind about exactly whom Hiei was. He didn't seem to be another Soul Reaper but he did display power that wasn't normal amongst humans, like his speed or fire powers that she saw him use before. As time went by she felt tempted to ask and so she did.

"Hiei, there's something that I want to ask you," Rukia said.

"What is it now?"

"I know I asked you this before but I need to ask again. Who are you exactly? It's become clear that you're not some normal person. Plus there's that device that you have," Rukia said.

Hiei didn't respond at first so Rukia assumed that he wasn't going to answer her. She let out a sigh, thinking that she'd try tightening her grip to get him to speak but decided against it.

"It's best that you don't know that. Now be quiet Rukia."

**End Flashback**

Rukia let out a heavy sigh. That was the last time she had spent any time with Hiei before the night when her brother had struck him and Ichigo down. It was also one of the few times that he had actually called her by her name. As she thought about that a smile crept up to her face but just as quick as it was there it was gone. She wasn't even sure why the thought had made her smile. Pushing it aside she laid back down to try and sleep once again.

**The Following Morning**

**With Kurama and Yoruichi**

"This is where we will meet should anything happen, understood?" Yoruichi asked.

He had just finished explaining a few things to Kurama after he had led him to one of his hideouts that was located on the inside of a cliff. So far both of them had successfully avoided the guards that they had come across. Yoruichi had been impressed by Kurama's stealth since it was harder for him to move around unnoticed. He had briefly explained that he had "experience" and left it at that. Yoruichi didn't pursue the issue and Kurama was grateful.

"This place should come in handy should any of us become injuried," Kurama said as he continued to look around.

"Yes. It seems that no one has discovered it yet or at least hasn't bothered to come here. It should be safe."

Kurama stopped searching the area and turned to his feline companion. He had felt that there was more of a reason for Yoruichi bringing him here and confronted him about it. When he asked about it he thought he saw a gleam in the cats eyes.

"Actually, there is another reason why. Going by what we've sensed from our other companions I think that it's safe to assume that they could all use a little more training. At there current levels they can't hope to save Rukia if they confront any of the Captains."

Kurama closed his eyes in thought for a moment. In truth he had been wondering about the same thing for a while. He knew that he and his friends were plenty strong and it seemed to be the same case for their new allies. But it was also true that their enemies now where far stronger then anything they've faced before. Since they still had some time to spare they could possibly use it to train. But it seemed like it would also waste too much time to try and gather everyone back and it would be a huge risk as well. Once he was finished thinking some things over he voiced his thoughts to Yoruichi.

"Yes, it would be a problem gather everyone. Not to mention the other risks that goes along with it. So I suggest that we only get the two that are the most determined here. It would probably produce the best results," Yoruichi explained.

"That seems alright. Yusuke is the strongest from our group and he has that Chad person with him so they should be fine for now. Kuwabara's group seems to be moving along good for now as well. But I wonder…" Kurama trailed off at the end.

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Kurama merely smiled and waved it off.

"Anyway we should probably get moving if we want to catch up to them. I'll go after Hiei," Kurama said.

Yoruichi watched as Kurama walked past him and smiled mentally. There was something different about this one he could tell. But wasn't able to exactly pinpoint it.

'This ought to be fun.'

**With Hiei**

Hiei crouched behind a wall as a few Soul Reapers ran by. Since his confrontations the previous night he had been in hiding to recover his energy. But now when he was finally ready to move on there seemed to be something else that stirred the Soul Reapers. The ones that had passed him earlier were talking about what sounded like the death of one of their Captains. Whatever it was though didn't matter to him. There was only one goal in his mind at the moment and it was getting to Rukia.

Once it was safe to move Hiei popped out from his spot and started running down the road. As he ran he looked up at the white tower and scowled at the distance that he still needed to make up. While he was staring up at the tower a couple of Soul Reapers came from around the corner up ahead. Hearing their yelling Hiei brought his gaze down to them. He saw them draw their weapons and smirked as jumped into the air slightly and placed his hand on his swords hilt. Once he was close enough Hiei slashed his sword and shattered his opponents weapons. Hiei landed behind them and glared at their shivering forms over his shoulder before they turned tail and ran. Satisfied with himself Hiei sheathed his sword and continued on.

For a while Hiei pressed on without any interruptions. He encountered a few lower ranked Soul Reapers, none of which slowed him down any, and was beginning to tire of their constant ambushes. Hiei stopped briefly to catch his breath and scanned the area. It appeared to be deserted and he didn't like the feeling that he was getting. Crossing his arms he leaned back against the wall that he was standing next too.

"I guess I can assume that you're the one that attacked Momo last night?"

Hiei looked up to the top of the wall opposite of him and saw a Soul Reaper that wore similar clothes as the Captain that he had met before. He didn't appear much taller if not the same height than himself and had spiky white hair with a piece that hung down in front. Hiei also noted that he carried his sword on his back as opposed to his waist. Without waiting for Hiei to answer he jumped down so that he stood on even ground with him. When he stood up straight it appeared that they were about the same height.

"I don't know anyone by that name," Hiei said.

"Even so. I'm sure you remember her. You two just fought last night and destroyed most of the garden."

Hiei couldn't help but smirk at remembering that. It hadn't been his intension but it had felt good. The smirk however didn't seem to faze the one in front of him and it went away. Deciding that he couldn't waste time here Hiei told him to get to the point.

"Since you spared Momo I thought I'd give you the same treatment. Surrender peacefully and I'll be sure that you're unharmed."

Snorting at his proposal Hiei pushed himself off the wall and unfolded his arms.

"What kind of fool do you think I am? If by some chance I were to surrender and you kept your word for now who's to say that I wouldn't be killed later?"

Toshiro closed his eyes as if he were thinking about something before opening them with a fierce look in them. Hiei glared at him and watched him carefully. Slowly, Toshiro stepped back with his right foot and reached for his sword and Hiei did the same.

"Sorry, but I gave you a chance. Now I won't be able to hold back."

"Good. I wouldn't want this to be too easy."

**With Yusuke and Chad**

"Maybe we should try avoiding some people. We don't seem to be making much progress," Chad said as he looked down at a pile of unconscious Soul Reapers.

"Yeah. It's starting to get boring fighting all these weaklings," Yusuke said as he scratched the back of his head.

The two of them looked around themselves at their latest work. Surrounding them were at least twenty unconscious Soul Reapers. It had been like this for most of their time since they split up from the others. A random group would try taking them on only to be easily defeated. One of their earlier victims was kind enough to tell them were Rukia was being held. Since then there progress seemed to be almost as slow as when they started.

"Man! This is taking forever! How about we take a short break or something?" Yusuke suggested from a crouched position.

Yusuke looked up at his new ally and waited for an answer. When it seemed like he wasn't going to get one he let out a sigh and stood up. Before Yusuke could get another word out Chad continued running towards their destination and he chased after him. Once he was next to him he glanced up at him.

"What's up? You look serious."

"It's Ichigo's spirit energy. He's fighting someone powerful."

"Yeah? You said the same thing the other day too," Yusuke said as he looked ahead of them.

Chad simply nodded and said nothing. The two continued to run and did their best to stay unnoticed. After they turned a corner they found themselves in a wide-open area and came to a stop. Yusuke took a few steps forward a surveyed the area.

"I hate this place. No matter where we go everything looks the same!" Yusuke said in frustration.

"It can't be helped. We'll just have to do our best to keep moving forward."

"Well unless we found a easy route soon I'm just going to blast a path straight to that stupid tower and I don't care who comes after us!"

"That probably wouldn't be a good idea," Chad said."

"Tch. And you punching down walls has been so much better," Yusuke said as he rolled his eyes.

"What's all the commotion out here all about?"

Yusuke and Chad looked to the other end of the open area to find a man standing there. The man wore the same garb as a Captain except he wore a straw hat and had a woman's pink flowered kimono draped over his shoulders. Yusuke lot out a heavy sigh and turned away from the man.

"Just great. Now we have to deal with another one," Yusuke said as he slumped over.

"Sorry, but could you stand aside? We really need to be on our way," Chad said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. There seems to be some news about intruders running around and since you guys were nice enough to find me I guess I'll have to capture you. But do you think we could do this peacefully? I just woke up from a nap."

Turning back around to face the man Yusuke pointed a finger at him and said, "No can do pops! Now move or I'll make you!"

**End Chapter 19**

I feel like I messed up somewhere in here but I'm probably worrying for nothing. Hopefully this chapter was enjoyable. As always, please leave reviews and I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner.


End file.
